Digimon Adventure: The Next Generation
by LilGreenFairy
Summary: They stand in the middle of a world shrouded in darkness,they were supposed to keep the world from becoming dark but their job became hard when one of their own joined the darkness.Now both worlds scream as darkness seeps from one world into the other...
1. Into the Darkness

**Hello readers um this is the new first chapter to my story. i decided to rewrite it because the other one was really weak. i think this one is a little bit stronger and it is closer to the original draft though not entirely the same as the original. i hope you like the chapter.**

**I don't own digimon.  
**

**Chapter 1:**

**Into the Darkness**

**Digital World**

A hooded figure stood in the middle of a clearing. He heard the trees ruffling and turned to face his intruder. He smiled evilly when the giant lion digimon came out from the cover of the trees. Leomon bowed before his new master and when he was told to rise his gaze followed his master's. The forest around them was black and lifeless.

"This is what awaits the rest of the Digital World. Once the domains fall then I shall be the supreme ruler of the world and no one will be able to stop me." he said in a low dark tone. He turned to his servant. "Does Gennai suspect you have betrayed him?"

"No master. Gennai is a young fool." Leomon said. The pair of them laughed evilly. "Master while I was spying on him he mentioned the digidestined."

"The kids who saved the Digital World before. Even they can't stop me. Leomon what Gennai doesn't seem to get is that the Digital World is already mine. Everyday digimon fight against me and everyday they fall and become mine even his greatest friend fell to me." the hooded figure said. "What did he say specifically about the Chosen Children?"

"That it was time for them to be called into the Digital World."

"Well then we must prepare for their arrival and when they do come then you my friend will reveal yourself as my most loyal servant. You will give me the identity of the digidestined that carries the most darkness inside of them. Do you understand?" Leomon nodded and the two of them vanished into the dark shadows.

**With Gennai**

"Azulongmon the Digital World is falling to the darkness." the young man hidden behind a beige hood said. "More and more digimon fall to him as the days go by. The domains are next that's what Leomon told me. When the domains fall then the Digital World is truly his."

"Gennai do you think it was wise to send Leomon in as your spy?" the blue dragon asked his young friend.

"He's my most trusted friend." Gennai answered. "What do we do about the Digital World?"

"What do you think we should do?" Azulongmon asked. Gennai removed his hood and stared at the great dragon fiercely. "Yes?"

"It's time to bring forth the next generation of digidestined." he said and the dragon nodded.

"Take one of my Digicores and recreate the tags and crests. Though this time I want you to add some and save them for the digidestined yet to come." he said. Gennai took the core and nodded to his friend.

**Kamiya Household**

Lying on the bed of the medium sized room in the Kamiya apartment was a boy with brown hair and the brown eyes to match. He wasn't asleep only thinking, a small orange dinosaur walked into the room. The boy looked up when he heard the door open. His partner wasn't looking at him but at the computer screen. The boy's gaze drifted over to his computer.

"You have an e-mail Luke." Agumon said.

The young Kamiya boy got off of his bed and walked over to his desk. He sat down in the chair and opened the new e-mail. "'Lucas Taichi Kamiya with your digimon partner please go to Odaiba Middle School computer lab immediately. It's time for us to meet.' Well what does that mean?"

"I don't know. Are we going?" Agumon asked.

"I think we have to buddy. Whoever sent this knows about digimon and it sounded urgent." he said. His attention was diverted to the pink bird that flew into his bed room. "Yes Biyomon."

"You got the e-mail too." she said. Luke nodded and he came to the realization that if his sister had gotten the e-mail then all of his friends did too. "Are we going to go?"

"Yes. Tell Sara to get ready and that it's raining outside." he said and the little pink bird flew out of his room and into the room across the hall. "I don't think that whoever sent this letter wanted our parents to be around. So we leave when we know they're busy."

**Ishida Apartment**

Picture albums were scattered all over the floor of the locked room. In the corner sat a small blond haired girl, her knees were drawn to her chest she was staring intensely at the scattered memories before her. The fingers of her left hand were wrapped around a silver armband. Nine years ago on this very day her mother abandoned her saying things that scared her forever. Normally she wouldn't have remembered but this day nine years ago was imprinted in her mind.

Flashback

With her ice blue eyes wide the little blond haired girl stared at the picture she had drawn. She smiled at it and went to go show it to her mother who was in the kitchen making food. When she walked into the kitchen she found her mother muttering angrily things she didn't understand because they were in Spanish.

"Mommy." she said and her mother turned around her brown eyes slits and the little girl couldn't help but tremble at the sight. "When's daddy coming home?" she asked instead of showing her the picture she had drawn.

"I don't know." she answered angrily. The sound of crying filled the apartment. "Andrea go do something about your brother." Andrea nodded and walked out of the kitchen. In Spanish she muttered. "He wanted kids and I didn't."

Andrea walked into her baby brother's room. She looked down into his crying face and started to hum the song her father sang to her when she was scared or couldn't sleep. He stopped crying and looked at her through his muddy blue eyes. She smiled down at him and when the yelling started she knew her father was home. She closed the door lightly and continued to hum the song until her brother fell asleep. The yelling stopped and that's when she left the bedroom. She walked to the table where her dad sat with his head in his hands.

"Daddy? Are you okay?" she asked picking up her crayons and putting them back in the box. Matt lifted his head and stared at his daughter in the eyes. "Daddy?"

"Come here and sit with me." he said and she walked over to him. He stood up and picked her up and sat back down with her on his lap. "I'm fine Andi don't worry about me." he said hoping that it would eventually come true. "Mommy is just a little tired from having to take care of Ayden all day. Why don't you go play with Tsunomon in your room."

"Okay daddy." she said and he kissed her forehead before she got down. "Love you daddy."

"I love you too Andi." he said.

It was a little before midnight when Andrea woke up to more yelling. She got out of bed and opened her door slightly to hear what was going on outside.

"You're being ridiculous Mari!"

"I don't care Matt I'm taking my son and I'm leaving…for good!" she yelled at him. "You can have your daughter I don't want her…I never did! I didn't want kids Matt! They mess everything up!"

"The why are you taking Ayden if you hate kids so much then why not leave them both here with me!"

"Ayden I can handle because he doesn't look like you! That little girl is-is the…you in girl form! I wouldn't be able to look at that because I'll only be reminded of my greatest mistake!" she yelled and her face softened when she looked at the sleeping baby in her arms. "I love Ayden."

"So you don't love Andrea?"

"No I don't anymore. I actually think I never did in the first place. I blame her and eventually you will too." she said going out the door.

End of Flashback

"I loved her and she didn't love me. She chose him over me because I look like my father. She left me and never loved me because I look like him." Andrea said to herself. The door opened and she looked up to see her father had entered the room. "What do you want?"

"I'm leaving to work again. They need me down there." he said dully.

"Leave I don't care." she snapped at him. "I don't need you to be here."

"Andrea?" he asked sounding surprised.

"Just go! Go to work where you can be happy!" she yelled at him.

"Andrea Renee Ishida you do not yell at me. We'll talk about this later okay?" he asked firmly and she merely rolled her eyes at him. "Did you hear me?"

"Whatever. Just go already." she said looking away from him.

"Fine I'm leaving." he said and for a quick second his ice blue eyes glanced at the computer screen. "You have an e-mail by the way."

**Odaiba Middle School**

The school grounds are completely deserted, the only light that illuminated the rainy afternoon are the lights from the street lamps other then that it is completely dark and gray. Leaning against the entrance of the school Andrea turns to her partner. "We're early Gabumon no one is here yet."

"You're wrong look there is someone coming." Gabumon said and slowly the figure of her cousin JT emerged and shortly after him everyone else arrived. Luke took charge and led them to the computer lab. "Andi why isn't anything locked?"

"It's a school Gabumon not a bank, what could there possibly be in here that is worth protecting." She answered. They all entered the computer lab, inside waiting for them was a figure in a beige cloak.

"The place to talk isn't here. All of you take out your D-powers and point them at the computer." He commanded and they all took out their digivices and did what he told them to. "Now Lucas say Digi-port open."

"Digi-port open!"

A bright light filled the room and in a matter of seconds the once filled room was empty.

**Digital World**

The kids and their digimon landed on the ground. The slowly got off of each other and looked around at the world they had on heard stories about. The figure in the beige cloak was standing on top of a small rock. He motioned for them to gather around. The twelve kids and the twelve digimon formed a semi-circle. Gennai removed his hood.

"Welcome digidestined to the digital world. I am Gennai I am a friend of your parents. They saved the digital world from evil and for a long time there was no evil but now if you look behind you then you can see that evil has arisen." he said and the twelve digidestined looked behind them to see nothing but black. They turned back to face Gennai after a long look. "Now let me see. How should we do this?"

"Do what Mr. Gennai sir?" a deep brown haired boy said.

"Well get you started of course Mr. Motomiya." he said taking a small box out of his cloak. "Inside of this box I have the tags and crests. I know who they belong to but you don't and it would be boring to start of your adventure by just handing them out instead of seeing the spectacle that is supposed to happen when they come in contact with their owner. So which do you prefer?"

"The awesome spectacle." a red hair boy said.

"Okay then you asked for it. Now each of you take out your d-power." he said and they did as he told. He looked at the white body and the white strap of each one of their digivices. "Those look really rather boring. In my opinion they need some color."

He opened the small box and an array of colors came out from it. Nine pillars of light surrounded the nine digidestined that were to receive the crests. Gennai hopped off of the rock and walked over to the orange light, from the box he took out the crest of courage. "Just like your father Lucas." he handed the boy the crest and the wide orange light thinned and disappeared into the screen of his now orange and white d-power. Luke turned the digivice over and on the back the crest of courage was engraved. He moved on to the blue light. "Just like your dad Andrea." he handed her the crest of friendship and the same thing happened as it did over and over when he handed Sara the crest of love, Ian the crest of knowledge, Johnny the crest of reliability, Shelly the crest of sincerity, JT the crest of hope, Maya the crest of light, and Lenny the crest of kindness.

"Um Mr. Gennai sir what do we get?" the purple haired girl asked looking not at Gennai but at her younger brother who had a crest.

"Miss Ichijouji do not worry the digital world hasn't forgotten about you or Mr. Motomiya or Miss Hida. You three get in a way two crests though you get the properties and a weird looking egg." Gennai said. "Take a look at your digivices."

They did and their eyes grew wide when they saw that the ring around the screen was one color and the strap was another.

"You see. Daniel Motomiya you show traits of both courage and friendship. Zoey Ichijouji you show traits of love and sincerity. Hannah Hida you show traits of knowledge and reliability. The eggs I was talking about are already in your digivice all you need to say is Digi-armor energize to activate them."

"And so a new generation comes. When you talked about the digidestined earlier I though you meant the ones who saved the world before." Leomon said walking to where the digidestined were gathered. "Ah what a sight."

"Leomon what are you doing here?"

"He doesn't look nice." Maya said.

"He's my friend." Gennai said.

"You might want to rethink that Gennai." Ogremon said. Leomon turned to face the green digimon. "He's working for him."

"**Fist of the Beast** **King!" **the attack was aimed at the kids but Ogremon got in the way as quickly as he could. "You can't stop me from making sure those kids don't stop my master."

"I know you have the power of the darkness." Ogremon said. He turned to Gennai. "Send them back to Izzy's he's waiting for them."

Gennai nodded pushing the kids back towards the TV as the two digimon threw each other around. The TV swallowed the kids.

**Izzy's Lab**

They landed hard on the floor of Izzy's lab.

**Digital World**

"The one who bares the crest of friendship is the one who is shrouded in the most darkness." Leomon told the hooded creature.

"Thank you."

**To Be Continued…**

**Well there it was the new first chapter to my story. You see there's a button at the bottom of the page will you do me a favor and click it and then leave a nice review telling me something about this chapter and story. if you do i'll be happy**

**Bye bye (:  
**


	2. Voices

**Hey reader this is my first digimon fanfic and well i'm glad you chose to read it here's chapter two. I don't own digimon.**

**Chapter 2**

**Voices**

There was a loud thud and the adults came running in. They laughed at the sight of their kids all on top of each other. The kids got off of each other one by one. Their parents looked at them with pleading expressions on their faces. The children all looked at Luke and he started retelling what had happened in the digital world.

"Well I guess your adventure began today." Izzy said.

"Yeah it did." Luke mused and that was all that was said.

As the minutes went by each family started to leave Izzy's lab. After a while Andrea, TK, JT, and the Kamiya's were the only ones left. The adults were gathered at the table talking about the day's events and what was yet to come. Every now and then TK would steal glances at his niece who was sitting on a chair with Gabumon away from the other children, he would look at her and shake his head. After a few more minutes of talking TK stood up to leave.

"Jacob we're leaving." he called and the brown haired boy came out of the computer room. TK turned to his niece. "You need a ride honey?"

"No thank you I'm going to wait for him." she said.

TK wasn't sure but nodded anyway and he and his son left. She sat there for another couple of minutes before deciding to call her father. When she opened her phone she had a missed call and a new voice message. She called her voicemail.

"Andrea I'm caught up at work and won't be able to pick you up from Izzy's…" she hung up before the message was finished.

"Time to go Gabumon." she said and her partner nodded. She walked up to the adults. "I'm going to head home Mr. Izumi."

"Andrea do you need a ride because we can drop you off?" Tai asked.

"No thanks Mr. Kamiya." she said.

"Are you sure?" Sora asked.

Andrea glanced over at Luke who had entered the room. He glared at her. She turned back to his parents her father's best friend and his wife and nodded.

"Okay be careful dear." Sora said.

Andrea nodded and joined Gabumon at the door. The two of them walked out into the rain with out so much as a second glance at the lab.

"_Because when I look at him I won't remember your face. Your daughter is the splitting image of you and I couldn't bare to look at her because I would be forever haunted by my greatest mistake." _

She stopped in her tracks as the words her mother said nine years ago were repeated. Over and over, louder and louder they came. Andrea covered her ears with her hands but the words only came louder. Gabumon looked at his partner and grew worried he didn't know what was going on.

"Stop." she cried but the voice continued. "Stop it!"

"What's wrong Andi?" Gabumon asked.

"Make it stop!" She yelled.

_"Ayden is part of your so called greatest mistake."_

_"Yeah but I love him."_

_"So you don't love Andrea?"_

_"Not as much anymore."_

"Stop! Please!" she cried tears now rolling down her cheek. From her pocket she took out the silver armband that carried the heart-shaped locket her mother gave her. With tears in her eyes she tore the heart from it's ring. The voices grew louder and she fell to her knees. "Stop I can't take it!"

"Andi." Gabumon said having no clue what to do.

~o~

"Sir what is it that you are doing?" a purple creature asked.

"Making her easier to take." a hooded figure with red eyes replied.

"I see."

~o~

The voices had lowered to a small whisper. Andrea lay on her back on a bench. The rain had turned into a drizzle. She lifted her head and took off her crest. She took it off of the string and placed in the ring of her armband where her locket had once been. She rolled on her side and watched as Gabumon talked on the phone to her dad. At first she was opposed to calling him but all of her energy had been taken away from trying to fight the voices and she could hardly move thanks to the massive headache she had. She watched as he nodded and hung up the phone, he walked back to her and handed her the phone.

"What did he say?" she asked weakly.

"He'll be here as fast as he can."

"Okay." she said rolling back onto her back. "Gabumon what is friendship?"

"Huh?"

"You heard me. My crest is the crest of friendship. How is that possible if I don't even know what friendship is." she said closing her eyes letting the light rain hit her face. "I hate the rain yet at the moment its never felt so good."

"Did you hear that?" Gabumon asked after a minute or two of silence.

"Hear what?" she asked turning over on her side to look at him. "Gabumon we are the only ones here."

"Don't be to sure of that." A hooded figure said emerging from behind a tree. She stood up from the bench quickly and used the armrest to steady herself.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm someone who understands you, even better then you understand yourself." He said in a hypnotic voice.

"How can you understand me when you don't know me?" she asked

"No one here cares about you, you're just in their way." he said not flinching when the heart-shaped locket hit him. "Your father has neglected you, your mother never loved you, and your so called friends they don't want you around. Wouldn't you love to make them suffer like they make you suffer."

"Yes, I would like them to suffer painfully." She said robotically.

"Then come with me and I can make you strong enough to do it." He said and she nodded her head. "Very well, you won't be needing the crest of what friendship, there is no such thing as friendship and you won't be needing that digivice, it only symbolizes your horrible past." He took the digivice from her hand and the silver arm band from her hand and dropped in the same place the locket had fallen. "Where does your allegiance lie Gabumon?"

"With Andrea and her decisions, and if she is going with you then I'm going too." He answered.

"Good." He said. He touched directly underneath her left eye and created a zig- zag pattern down her cheek, he grabbed her left arm and traced a skull on it, her eyes turned soulless red and she was now completely under his control. "Let us go."

~o~

"Gabumon said they were here and she was lying on the bench, she's not there let's get out and look Gabumon." Matt said trying to hide that hint of worry in his voice. They didn't go far due to the shine coming from her arm bracelet. "Her crest, her digivice, and her locket, this isn't good Gabumon."

He opened the locket and smiled at the two pictures inside. The one on the right was him and his ex-wife holding a three year old version of Andrea. Her big, round ice blue eyes shining with happiness, her smile honest and sweet, oh how he missed seeing her happy. The picture on the left was her and Tsunomon both smiling shyly.

"Matt maybe it isn't what it looks like." Gabumon said trying to sound hopeful.

"Gabumon she never goes anywhere without her locket, it was the last thing her mother gave her. I sometimes think she wears it because it gives her a sense of hope, that her mother may come back one day. Gabumon my little girl is gone and it is all my fault, if I had been a better father, she still be here and more importantly she'd be a lot happier." Matt sobbed.

"Get a hold of yourself Matt. Sitting here criticizing your parenting skills will not help find Andrea. You must take actions Matt." Gabumon said and Matt nodded and took out his phone and called the police.

**To Be Continued...**

**There it is please review and tell me what you think. Thanks! (:  
**


	3. Revelation

**Hey reader here's the third chapter. this one's long but a lot kinda happens so enjoy and i look forward to your reviews.  
**

**Chapter 3**

**Revelation  
**

Maya sat on the couch in her apartment, her mother was in the bathroom getting ready for her date with JT's dad. The thought of her mother dating was something that Maya couldn't come to terms with, she always thought that her mother wouldn't fall in love again because she had loved her father so much. She grew angry at the thought of her mother betraying her father by dating another man. Gatomon's head jerked up and she pointed to the door. Maya went over and answered the door before the bell even rang. standing there was a nicely dressed TK and a rather awkward feeling JT.

"Hi TK. Hi JT come in, mom is still getting ready." Maya said. "Mom says that you two will be cooking tonight. I really can't wait to taste that." All three of them laughed. "So while you and mom are out what are me and JT going to do?"

"Well Luke wants us to go into the digital world to figure out what is going on. More and more digimon are becoming evil by the day so he wants to put a stop to it. Are you up for it Maya?" JT asked.

"Yeah sounds great." She replied and her mother came into the room.

"Well should we get started on making dinner?" Kari asked and Tk nodded his head and followed her into the kitchen.

"Maya followed her mother and TK into the kitchen. "Don't bother making dinner for four we're going to the digital world now. Okay mom, bye see you when you get back." She said running out before her mother could say a word. "Come on JT innocent digimon need our help."

"Alright let's go. Open the portal." He said as they walked into her room.

~o~

"Dragon's Eye Lake, rumor has it a Seadramon lives her BlackGabumon. Don't you think that would be a nice addition to the master's army?" Andrea asked her partner as she looked around at the crystal blue lake.

"Yes it would." BlackGabumon answered.

A sudden sharp pain arose in Andrea's left arm and the skull mark that was embedded in her skin started to glow. The Master said it would only hurt when the digidestined were near but she hadn't believed him. The glowing he told her meant that BlackGabumon had the power to digivolve. "The digidestined. It's time to get started."

**"BlackGabumon digivolve to...BlackGarurumon."**

"The digital world looks sad." Sara said.

"Yeah it does. Look at the forest it's all dark and gloomy like it has been overcome by darkness." Shelly said.

**"Fox Fire!"**

The attack missed narrowly. Luke looked at JT and they nodded at each other. "Agumon digivolve now!"

**"Agumon digivolve to...Greymon."**

**"Nova Blast!"**

BlackGarurumon evaded the attack and howled with laughter as it hit the trees behind him. "Greymon we meet at last oh how I've been waiting for the chance to beat the crap out of you, and this is all you have to show me." BlackGarurumon mocked.

"Guys get to the lake Greymon and I will handle this. JT take care of my sister and my cousin." Luke yelled at the rest of the group.

"No Luke we are a team and we are not leaving you here. I've already lost someone I care about I'm not about to lose another one." Maya shot back at her incredibly stubborn cousin.

"JT get her out of here, now!" Luke yelled.

"Come on Maya we have to go, he and Greymon can handle this, it's no big deal." JT said pulling her with him and Sara.

Maya turned to look at her cousin, he gave her two thumbs up and she let JT take her. They made it to the lake, the digidestined looked at the once crystal clear lake and their faces fell it was now pitch black and soulless just like the forest around them. Ian looked around he had the feeling that something was going to happen it was way to quite. He moved closer to the lake and when he touched the water Seadramon arose, his normally green body black and gray his eyes red and a temper fully expressed. I an back away and the rest of the digidestened turned to look at JT for leadership.

"What?" he asked.

"What do we do?" they asked.

"I guess we stand and fight." he said not really wanting to fight but in the three months since they became digidestined they had let the digital world fall into the clutches of darkness so they had to. "You guys ready?"

They nodded and their partner digimon digivolved to their champion level with the exception of Gatomon who was already a champion level digimon. A cry of pain was heard from behind them and they knew that it came from Greymon. Maya started in the direction they had came but JT grabbed her hand before she could get far enough. She struggled against his grip her brown eyes staring into his blue eyes pleading for him to let her help her cousin. his eyes stared into hers fierce but understanding, she had never seen JT look so serious about something and decided that if they were fighting about this he would win. She nodded and JT turned to Dan.

"Go help Luke."

"Right." Dan said and he and Xveemon took off running to go help Luke.

"Let's kick this overgrown garden snake's behind." Gatomon said.

~o~

"Looks like everything is going right." Andrea mumbled to herself as she watched the digidestined fight against Seadramon, who was effortlessly beating the eight champions. A twig snapped from behind her. "Leomon how many times have I told you not to sneak up on me, if you value your life you won't do it again."

"My apologies the master sent me here to observe." he said.

"Does he no think I can do it alone?" she asked him angrily.

"No he just doesn't want another failure. You do remember what happened the last time don't you?"

"Yes how can I forget when it hurts." she said touching her stomach and cringing in pain as she touched the fresh bruise. She turned to Leomon and glared at him. "Why don't you make yourself useful and help out Seadramon."

"As you wish."

~o~

"Maya is having a hard time accepting that we're dating." Kari said looking anywhere but TK's face. "I know it may look like she is fine with it but she isn't, she rarely talks to me now, she visits her father's grave everyday now. It makes me sad to think that my daughter's unhappy now."

"Maya will come around, at first JT was saying how could I start dating someone and love that person when, I loved his mother too. I sat him down and told him that I did love his mother but she and I had our problems, thus revealing the fact that she never loved me and she never loved him. Sure it hurt to hear that but in time Jacob came around."

"Kei was an extraordinary person. We loved each other for most of our adult lives and I still love him to this day. The day he died was one of the worst days of my life. We had been talking the night before and we both came to the conclusion that we loved each other more like siblings then actual lovers. He assured me that he loved every moment we spent together and I did the same. He and I didn't regret any part of our lives together." Kari said tears running down her face. "The next day Maya and I were baking cookies when they called and told us that he had died in a shoot out. I fell to pieces, my friend, husband, brother, and lover was gone. I was so broken that I couldn't even help my daughter, she had lost her loving father and here she was taking care of me, holding back her tears trying to be strong for me. It took a year for you guys to put me back together. TK I feel stupid in a way, because I ran away from true love once. Kei and I talked about that, that night."

"You're talking about us in those ten years before any of the children were even born." TK stated. "Do you really now believe that it was true love?"

"Yes I do, deep in my mind I have always known that you were the one for me. Ever since we were eight I have known this. At the moment I really can't believe that I am pouring all of my feeling out on you like this." She said placing her head in her hands and crying into them. TK got up and walked over to her, her got on one knee.

"Kari this isn't how I imagined, this moment, but as long as you are telling me your feeling I might as well tell you mine. Kari Kamiya I have for the longest time been very much in love with you. I was hurt when you walked out on me all those years ago, I thought that you didn't like me the way I liked you and yet I was wrong. It may have taken us over twenty-five years to get to this point but we are here and I'm really not wasting anymore time. Kari will you marry me?" he asked, Kari lifted her head and for the first time since she first mentioned Maya's name looked him in the eyes.

"Yes I will marry you." She sobbed, he took out a little velvet box opened it and placed the gold ring on her finger.

~o~

"Oh no!" Izzy yelled causing Jim and Haruhiko to come running in.

"What is it Izzy?" Jim asked.

"The kids are being attacked and they're losing and by the looks of it a large army is headed their way." Izzy said. "Haruhiko call Sora and the others, we need to go back."

~o~

"Leomon and Seadramon can handle them." Andrea said walking away from the lake toward the clearing where BlackGarurumon was fighting Xveemon and Greymon.

"Any ideas my best friend Luke?" Daniel asked desperately.

"Not a single one Dan my friend." Luke replied. "Those digimon are way too strong for our digimon and BlackGarurumon he is just ruthless. I see no way we can win this battle."

"Hahaha looks like the digidestined have fallen and they didn't put up a fight right BlackGarurumon?" Andrea teased stepping out from the shadows.

"That is so true, I expected more of a challenge, but no they fight like a bunch of in-training digimon." Both of them laughed.

**TERRA FORCE!**

**GIGA MISSLE!**

"NO! Not them." Andrea shrieked.

"Kids are you okay." Tai asked as he and Matt reached them.

"Dad! Matt!" Luke yelled.

"Hey we thought you guys could use some help. Now who's that?" Tai asked pointing to Andrea.

"I don't know." Dan said.

MetalGarurumon and BlackGarurumon were engaged in battle. Andrea kept her red eyes locked on her father's blue eyes, her natural eyes. In a way he looked sad to her, she almost felt bad for him, the pain she felt from the red zig- zag on her face, snapped her out of it. Leomon and his army were engaged in battle with the other digimon, WarGreymon joined MetalGarurumon. "BlackGarurumon it's time to digivolve!"

**BlackGarurumon digivolve to…DarkWereGarurumon**

**KAISER NAIL!**

"He's stronger than an Ultimate level digiomon." WarGreymon said to Tai.

"DarkWereGarurumon make this as painful as possible." Andrea yelled.

~o~

"Are you kids okay?" Sora asked.

"Not really Aunt Sora we're were getting our butts kicked by two digimon..." Maya stopped mid-sentence when she spotted the gold ring on her mother's finger, she quickly looked back at her aunt fighting back tears. "and now's there's an army."

~o~

Tai was talking but Matt wasn't paying attention, he was staring at the girl in front of him. She was incredibly familiar, he looked from her to her partner digimon. His ice blue eyes widened when he came to the realization that the girl in front of him was his daughter. He stepped closer to her. DarkWeregarurumon kicked the four digimon that he was fighting in four different directions before he realized that Matt had figured out who they were.

"Andrea?" he asked walking towards her.

"Oh no you don't!" DarkWereGarurumon yelled, grabbing Andrea and running off into the forest. "We'll finish this another day digidestined!"

"MATT! Come on now's our chance to get out of here!" Tai yelled.

"I CAN'T Tai that was my daughter, I need to go get her." He shot back at him.

"Matt look I'm sorry that, that is Andrea, but right now we have to focus on getting the kids home safely then we can focus on getting your daughter once we're all rested a ready to fight again." Tai explained.

"FINE! Let's do it your way." He snapped.

~o~

"We almost had them, if the adults hadn't shown up to save them the digidestined would be no more." Andrea said.

"You failed me again." his voice said.

"I'm sorry we almost had them." she snapped.

"Almost isn't good enough no one likes an underachiever." he said slapping her across the face. He looked down at her. "What are you going to do next time?"

"Finish the digidestined." she answered.

"Good answer." he said leaving her and her partner alone in the forest.

"I hate him." she spat.

"We can always leave you know."

"No we can't there's no where for us to go and if we did you wouldn't be able to help since I don't have my digivice and crest."

"True plus he has an entire army that is willing to kill a couple of traitors."

"Don't remind me."

"Sorry so what now."

"He has control over me or at least he thinks he does. For now I guess we survive and if we last that long I'll let you know."

**To Be continued...**

**Review please. This chapter turned out longer then i originally wrote but i like it. Thanks for reading.  
**


	4. Friendship&LightAndrea&Maya

**Hey readers its me and here's the next chapter. I really like how the story's turning out it's so much better than the original draft but it still the same.**

**i sadly do not own digimon only this plot line and the children**

**Anyway enough of my blah blah on with the story...  
**

**Chapter 4: **

**Friendship & Light/Andrea & Maya**

Hannah and Luke walked out of their classroom, people shot them looks, they whispered things that caused Hannah to blush. Luke was to lost in his own thoughts to notice what others were saying let alone to notice the brown-haired girl beside him. Luke punched the air as soon as they were outside with the other digidestined who went to school in Odiba .

"What's the matter Luke?" Hannah asked.

"I'm tired of getting our butts kicked. It's been six months since we were called to the digital world and so far all we have done is lose. I can't stand the fact that we get tossed around like chew toys by Blackgarurumon." he said angrily. "How is she so comfortable with hurting us and letting the digital world fall into the hands of evil."

"There are things about people that you don't understand Lucas." JT said looking at their leader straight in the eyes as he said.

"Well Jacob-Trent will you care to explain your cousin's actions to the group since you understand people so much better than I do." Luke challenged.

"I never said that I understand people more then you do Lucas but what I do understand is that my cousin is more vulnerable than anybody could ever know. How would you take it if your mother said that she didn't love you?" JT asked and the group even their fearless leader stayed quiet. "That's what I thought."

"I have to go to soccer practice, you coming Dan?" Luke asked his best friend who nodded.

"I have to go to I need to do my math homework." Ian said running in the direction of his house.

"Shelly and I have to go home to do our chores, mom will freak if they're not done." Johnny said, he and his sister taking off.

"And I promised my dad I'd be at my grandma's house right after school for make-your-own taco night." Hannah said and she walked away like that.

"I have basketball practice but we're coming over for dinner tonight. You guys will be in for a surprise." JT said and left in the direction of the school gym.

"There he goes Gatomon." Maya said as her partner digimon joined her. He was going to be her brother in a couple of months and this bothered her though she never showed it when he and his dad were around. She really didn't feel like going home and she just wanted to get away from her mother. She started walking in the direction of the school computer lab.

"Where are we going?" Gatomon asked.

"The one place where mother isn't at the moment…the digital world." she answered.

~o~

"My little puppet thinks she can think for herself now, well she is certainly wrong. She still belongs to me, at anytime I wish I can have her return to me and never leave, but children need time to grow and make their mistakes and this is a mistake she'll wish she never made." The Nightmare King said as he watched the screen. A pink dot caught his attention not far from the blue dot he was tracking. "Let us see ah yes Maya Akiyama all alone not something you see everyday. Leomon please send someone to take care of her."

"As you wish master."

~o~

"How did we get into this mess?" she asked. "Don't answer that, I know exactly how."

**Flashback:**

Three months ago the digidestined found out your identity. These past three months have been nothing but failures." he said.

"Maybe if you got off of your lazy ass and did something for yourself then there wouldn't be any failures! But no all you do is sit around giving orders and watching as others do your dirty work for you!" she yelled at him, her marking began to glow. She hit the ground hard, she wrapped her arms around her stomach and cried out in pain.

"Don't talk to me like that! I own you, you gave yourself to me in exchange for brining pain to the digidestined!" he yelled.

"You don't own me." she said getting up off of the ground. She stared at him straight in the eyes red and red. "Find someone else to do your dirty work because I quit."

"You think it is easy to quit on me, you and I are connected by an eternal power." he said. "Only I can break that connection, if you leave now you will never the same again."

"That's a chance I'm willing to take to get out of this place." she said.

"Have it your way but remember that an army of digimon is at my disposal and they'd be more than happy to rip apart a couple of traitors." he said.

**End of Flashback.**

"Did I make a big mistake Garurumon?" Andrea asked as she stared at her refection in the water of the river. "You know I don't remember what my face looks like. These eyes aren't mine. I don't remember what it's like to not be in pain. You know what I don't remember my life before these past three months all that well, I remember people and certain feelings but not events and causes."

She cringed in pain, she clutched her arm. She looked around and saw no one, then she heard Maya's voice scream. She didn't know whether to help her or not, most importantly she didn't know if she could. She decided not to stand around and do nothing she ran in the direction of the scream Garurumon right behind her.

"What are we going to do?" he asked as they ran.

"I have no idea." She replied.

BlackTyronomon was attacking Maya and Gatomon. Garurumon threw some feeble blasts but they did nothing, BlackTyronomon managed to get Garurumon to dedigivolve. She attempted to stop the attacking digimon but he didn't listen to her, so she grabbed Maya's hand and pulled her into the forest Gabumon and Gatomon following. She led them into a cave at the base of the mountain.

"Why did you help us?" Maya asked.

"I don't know." Andrea replied. "Why are you here alone?"

"Because I don't want to see my mother." She answered not looking into Andrea's red eyes. "She is getting remarried and I don't like it. So I can't stand her at the moment."

Andrea's breath suddenly slowed, she was hunched over fighting back the pain. The pain that was twice as much as it normally was in the presence of a digidestined, he didn't like that she was helping the digidestined . "I see." She said through clenched teeth. "Why don't you like it?"

"Because she's acting like she never loved my father, like he never existed." Maya said not noticing the pain Andrea was in.

"Oh I can't say that I know what you're going through, because I don't know what that situation feels like. To be perfectly honest my memory is a little fuzzy." She said slowly taking in deep breaths to try to get rid of the pain.

"Oh really." Maya said sarcastically.

"Really, I'll tell you what I think. Whoever this man may be really cares about your mom, you know why because if he didn't he wouldn't bother with her, a lady who has been married before and who has a child." The pain spread throughout her body more digidestined were arriving, they would be there in a matter of minutes. "Give this man a chance you might find that he may actually care about you and your mother, without wanting to take the place of your father because he knows that you're old enough to know that he isn't your dad."

"I never thought that he might actually care for me, I just thought that he cared for my mother." Maya said.

"Of course he cares about you, if he didn't then he wouldn't be outside saving you from that digimon that was trying to kill you." Andrea said in between breaths.

"H-He cares about me? He really honestly cares about me and not just about my mother?" Maya asked in disbelief.

"Of course I care about you Maya." TK's voice said as he and Matt walked into the cave. "I know that this is hard for you but you really can't dismiss the idea without giving it a chance. I love your mother and it hurts me to see her broken and I care for you deeply Maya and would never do anything to take the place of your father."

"I know that but I just haven't gotten over it, it was so sudden and unexpected." She said tears streaming down her cheeks.

Andrea walked out of the cave unable to take the pain of being in the presence of digidestined any longer. There he was her ticket home, if he wanted her. Her arm throbbed with mild pain alerting her of his presence.

"Andrea?" he asked.

She said nothing.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry that I was never the father you wanted. I'm sorry that I buried myself in work leaving you home alone. I'm sorry that it is my fault your mother left us, left you." He said his voice cracking in every sentence.

She longed to be with him, she longed for her life to return to normal. To forget this had ever happened, to no longer be in constant pain at the sight of any of the digidestined. To no longer be a puppet. To be free or as free as she can be. "Dad I'm sorry." She said finally. This feeling didn't go well with the King. Her breath quickened she held her stomach, and let out a gasp as the pain sharpened and spread throughout her body.

"What's wrong?" Matt asked.

She was in so much pain that she couldn't even muster up the strength to say 'nothing' and since she couldn't he knew that she wasn't as free as she appeared. A bright blue light arose from her father. He took out her D-Power and the blue light swallowed her. The warmth of the light numbed the pain. Her breathing slowed, her eyelids drooped until they closed.

"I want to forget." she said before falling into a deep sleep with no nightmares.

Two weeks later…

She tossed and turned and finally opened her eyes, she marveled at the sight that a real world room, she had no idea why. She had no idea why her body hurt so much, she had no recollection of what had happened to her. She looked at the calendar and was surprised to see that it was six months since the anniversary of her mother walking out on her. She sat up and cringed as she did, everything hurt, she sank back into the comfort of the mattress. She turned her head in the opposite direction of the calendar and was shocked to see that she was hooked up to an IV machine amongst other machines.

"A hospital." She whispered in a raspy voice.

Joe walked in and smiled when he saw her awake. "You're awake."

"Yeah and in pain, I don't know why." She said in the same raspy voice as before.

"Do you want me to explain or would you like your father?" he asked.

"My father." she said before she knew what she was saying. Joe walked out of the room. "No wait!" she cried out but Joe didn't come back.

She turned to look outside the window, it was a bright and sunny day. She heard the door to the room open and close. She turned to face her father.

"Hey." she said.

"Hey." he said. Matt launched into an explanation of what had happened in the past six months. She recalled nothing but pain. When he asked if she remembered anything she shook her head. "Maybe it's a good thing you don't, the way Gabumon describes it I wouldn't want you to."

She turned her head away from him and looked back out the window. She wondered if it really happened and if it did why couldn't she remember she didn't have amnesia because she remembers everything but that, or could it just be that she chose to forget the last three months.

"Andrea, we have to work on our relationship. Tai suggests I send you to the school counselor and TK says that we should go to family counseling."

She had no energy to argue and even if she did she didn't want to for some reason. "Okay." She said.

"Good, now get some rest." He said quietly. "Andrea I love you."

She had no idea what to say, she has never said those three words to her dad since that day nine years ago. She nodded and he walked out of the room. Joe was coming back she could feel it, she had no idea how she could and made a mental note to ask later. Sure enough he walked in. He gave her pain medications and she slowly fell back into her sleep.

The next day Joe said she was ready to go home. She looked outside the car window at the passing scenery. Later in the afternoon she'd have to face the other digidestined and by the sound of her father's description it sounded as if they weren't going to take her back so easily. But for some strange reason at the moment she didn't seem to care, she was just glad that she couldn't remember anything and that she was now in minimal pain.

"You don't have to go see them today you know that right?" He father asked.

"I know but it is best to get things out of the way. You know get them said and done and move on because the past is history and the future well it's uncertain." she said.

**To Be Continued…**

**So what did you think? i didn't want to spend so much time on the horrors of being the Nightmare King's puppet details will be revealed in future chapter's. Please review.**

**Next chapter: Minimal Pain preview  
**

Luke was pacing back and forth, he had no clue what to expect from Andrea. He knew she was digidestined, but over the past six months she hasn't proven that she has the heart to be one. He didn't trust her and as leader that meant something.

"Lucas Kamiya stop pacing!" Maya snapped watching her cousin pace had gotten on her nerves. Everybody looked at her, she blushed slightly. "Sorry."

~o~

As she heard Luke's voice confirm what she thought she knew all these years she couldn't bring herself to knock on the door. She also now recalled some of the six month gap. She felt the anger in the room behind the door, she didn't want to go in she wasn't ready. She walked back to the main room and headed for the door not realizing she had started to run.

**oh what's going to happen next keep reading to find out...(:**


	5. Minimal Pain

**Well here's chapter six for all of you who like this story. i think i may stop writing it unless i get more reviews, though i do really enjoy writing this. so enjoy this chapter it's really heart warming well in my opinion.**

**OH i don't own digimon.**

**on with the story...**

**Chapter 5:**

**Minimal Pain**

**Izzy's Research Lab:**

Luke was pacing back and forth, he had no clue what to expect from Andrea. He knew she was digidestined, but over the past three months she hasn't proven that she has the heart to be one. He didn't trust her and as leader that meant something.

"Lucas Kamiya stop pacing!" Maya snapped watching her cousin pace had gotten on her nerves. Everybody looked at her, she blushed slightly. "Sorry."

"I'm just a bit on edge." He said to the group of kids before him. He looked around to make sure that none of the adults were around. He sighed in relief when he saw that it was only them, the adults had gone to meet Matt and Andrea outside. "It's just that I really don't think that it is a good idea to let her back into the group."

"Why would you even say that?" JT asked angrily.

"Well mainly because she was one of them and we don't know if she still is. She tried to kill us, if she is so comfortable going into the darkness because her life sucks there is no telling what she can do." He said firmly to JT. JT rolled his blue eyes. "Okay fine I just don't like her!"

**On the Other Side of the Door:**

As she heard Luke's voice confirm what she thought she knew all these years she couldn't bring herself to knock on the door. She also now recalled some of the six month gap. She felt the anger in the room behind the door, she didn't want to go in she wasn't ready. She walked back to the main room and headed for the door not realizing she had started to run.

She heard as they called her name, she felt their confusion, and she felt the anger coming from the room just as strongly as she had when she was in front of the door. She knew her father and Gabumon were coming after her and she knew that the adults would blame their children and that they would have no clue what they were blaming them for.

She ran, she had no clue where she was going but the what she did know was that she couldn't go back to them and she couldn't stop running. She made it to the park when the effects of the painkillers wore off, she now ached worse than before, she still had no definite recollection of what she had done or why she was on the painkillers but she now hungered for them, for the numbness they brought. She collapsed on the ground an sat there with her knees drawn to her chest not wanting to get up not being able to get up. She buried her head in her knees and screamed into them. She was aware that people were looking at her but she didn't care.

She didn't look up when her dad joined her, she didn't say anything because she had strained her voice screaming. She couldn't move it hurt to much, she felt her dad's arm wrap around her this gesture confused her causing her to lift her head and look at him. She was sure that she had on a look of confusion, it made him hold her tighter, she tried not to question.

"I can't face them they hate me and I don't know why." She said in a scratchy voice.

Matt disliked the fact that she had no clue why she was hated but he didn't want to hurt her in any way, she had already been hurt in more ways then one. He just sat there with her squeezing her tightly.

"It hurts." She said suddenly.

He looked down at his daughter concern filling his eyes, _she still hasn't recovered fully_ he thought. "What hurts?" he asked.

"Everything, I would've kept running if nothing hurt but everything did and I collapsed unable to get up." She said shyly and that confused Matt. "I want to go home."

"Okay." He released his hold on her and stood up. She had no energy what so ever not to mention she couldn't move. Matt bent down and scooped her up in his arms just like he had so many years ago when she was three years old.

**Izzy's Research Lab:**

The group of kids had been left waiting for the last member of their team to walk in but nothing. JT ran his hands through his brown hair, he shot a dirty look at Luke. Maya had a disappointed face on. Izzy and the others walked in, Tai looked angrily at his son, the rest were confused.

"Lucas Taichi Kamiya what did you say to the poor girl!" Tai yelled.

"What are you talking about dad?" Luke asked honestly having no clue to what his father was talking about.

"Do not play dumb with me. Andrea ran out of the lab looking really hurt." Tai exclaimed angrily.

"Tai don't get angry with Luke." Jim said as he walked in. "Matt just called he said that Andrea explained to him that she never walked into the room. She stood outside but she couldn't make her way in for some reason, she didn't tell Matt the reason. He just said that she told him she had heard what she needed to hear, without saying exactly what it was."

JT shot a dirty look at Luke, Tai caught his look and turned back to his son. Luke shrugged without looking at his father's eyes. Maya couldn't help but start to cry, she hated it when people were fighting and she hated the fact that Luke didn't like Andrea. Maya wanted her around she had helped her figure out that TK did not want to replace her father, she helped realize that he love her and her mother and for that she would be eternally grateful. JT noticed that Maya had started to cry, he walked over to her and put a reassuring arm around his sister to be. He led her back to Kari and TK and the four of them left.

"I didn't do anything." Luke said as they all continued to stare at him. One by one the families started to leave. "I swear."

**Ishida Apartment:**

Matt gave her the painkillers, she felt numb instantly. He walked her to her room afraid to leave her when she was still not fully recovered. He lay her on her bed and watched as she fell asleep.

_It was dark outside she and Gabumon were alone. In her hand was the armband with her crest on it. A hooded figure approached them._

"_Who are you?" she asked more angry than afraid._

"_Someone who understands you more then you understand your self." He said in a hypnotic voice. _

_"How can you understand me when you don't know me?"_

_"No one here cares about you, you're just in their way. Your father has neglected you, your mother never loved you, and your so called friends they don't want you around. Wouldn't you love to make them suffer like they make you suffer."_

"_Yes, I would like them to suffer painfully." She said robotically._

"_Then come with me and I can make you strong enough to do it." He said and she nodded her head. "Very well, you won't be needing the crest of what friendship, there is no such thing as friendship and you won't be needing that digivice, it only symbolizes your horrible past." He took the digivice from her hand and the silver arm band from her arm and dropped in the same place the locket had fallen. _

"_I told you to destroy the digidestined!" he said his red eyes flaring with anger as he shook her. He threw her at the wall. "Next time destroy them if you don't you won't get off so easily."_

"_Why have you stopped going after them, they hate you they don't deserve to live." He said slapping her repeatedly across the face._

"_I can't believe you didn't get them." He said beating her with a sack full of rags._

"_Well mainly because she was one of them and we don't know if she still is. She tried to kill us, if she is so comfortable going into the darkness because her life sucks there is no telling what she can do." Luke said._

She woke up screaming drenched in sweat. Her arm was glowing purple and throbbing. As she heard Luke's words over in her head she remembered everything that had happened and she wished she didn't. Matt ran in, he looked at his daughter, at her frightened expression, and at her glowing arm. Tears started to form in her eyes as she recalled every battle, every beating, every word, and every feeling exactly as it had happened.

Matt sat on the bed next to her, he pulled her into his chest and let her cry into it just like he had that night her mother hit her when she was three. She was surprised at how good it felt to be with her dad.

"I remember it all." She said once she had calmed down enough to speak. "When we were at the lab I overheard Luke say that I had been the Dark King's servant and he didn't like me because I had been so comfortable trying to kill you guys. When he said that is when I started to remember."

Her arm had stopped glowing but the mark hadn't faded nor had the pain she was feeling, the pain that came when she was around digidestined. She could sense her dad's worry as well as Gabumon's. She was confused by this, she was herself no trace of the Dark King's influence over her, but she still had the abilities he had given her. It honestly scared her as well as falling asleep did.

She didn't realize that her father had started to hum the softest, most soothing tune she had ever heard. It sounded familiar from some time that she couldn't recall because she was to young to remember. She felt her eyes droop as she listened. Matt lay back as she drifted to sleep, he was afraid to leave her now that she recalled everything and he had a feeling that she was afraid of him leaving her. He soon fell asleep.

When Matt woke up he noticed that he was alone. He heard the song he had hummed to Andrea being played, he walked out of her room to find her in the living room playing the song on the piano. She played it as beautifully as he did as perfect as he did.

She was aware of her father's presence, but continued playing the song. When she was finished she turned to her father. "Why did you write it and when did you play it?" she asked nicely.

"I wrote it because when you were a baby you meant the world to me and you still do. I couldn't imagine what it would be like if you weren't around. I would be nothing without you and that's why it is titled _I'm worth nothing without your love_. I sang it to you when you couldn't sleep it sort of became your lullaby." He explained walking towards the piano. He sat down next to her and started to play the song.

The phone rang interrupting their tender moment, Matt let Andrea continue playing where he had left off. He picked up the phone and walked into the hallway.

"Hello." Matt said.

"Hey Uncle Matt it's Luke. I was wondering if I could speak to Andrea." Matt wasn't sure if it was a good idea but he decided to let them talk. He walked over to the piano. Andrea sensed her father's anxiety as he handed her the phone. "Andrea it's Luke."

She now knew why her dad was anxious, she didn't know what to do or how to act. "Um why are you calling? I thought that you said you didn't like me, that you didn't trust me."

"You heard that. Look I'm not saying that what I said was a lie it is all true, but that is how I feel and I can't let that get in the way." He said, Andrea rolled her ice-blue eyes.

"Then what are you saying Lucas?" she asked angrily.

"I'm saying that I want you to rejoin the group." He said.

"Okay, by the way you guys fight you could use all the help you can get." She said hanging up before he said another word.

**To Be Continued…**

**well there it is the group is together again. What will happen next i'll give you a hint...wedding bells. please review. **

**(:mysticwitch:)  
**


	6. Hope and Light Together

**Hey guys this is chapter six it's not as long as the others but it is a nice one i hope you like it.**

**Chapter 6: Hope and Light Together**

**Church:**

Maya was sitting on a chair waiting for her mother and Yolie to be done. She couldn't help but feel happy. She was wearing a light pink dress that reached just above her knees when she heard her mother and Yolie panicking just beyond the door she decided to run out of the room quickly before she got caught up in whatever it was that was going on. She peaked inside, no one else besides Tk, Matt, Ken, JT, Andrea, Leonard, Zoey, and Nick were there. JT, Leonard, Zoey, and Nick; who was in Zoey's arms were gathered around the piano where Andrea was playing random songs.

Maya remembered the day Tk had asked Andrea to play the songs for the wedding. At first she had thought that he, JT, and her were going to go hire someone professional. She was beyond confused when they got to Matt's apartment. Then she thought that they were going to get Matt who was a professional but she was shocked to see that TK wanted Andrea to be the one to play at his wedding, that same day he had asked Matt to be his best man.

She walked over to them, she smiled at her new cousin, she indeed sounded professional. She looked professional too, she was wearing a black skirt, a navy blue collard shirt, and a black cardigan sweater. Her shoulder length hair had two black clips in it to prevent it from getting in her face. She stopped playing suddenly. Tai and his entire family walked in. Maya ran over and hugged her grandparents and her uncle.

"Matt you must be so proud." Ken said. "She plays beautifully."

"Yeah and it is not just the piano." Matt said as he watched his daughter flip through sheet music. "Tk I have a song that I think you'll like."

The two of them walked over to Andrea. Matt gave her a sinister smile and she handed him the sheet music, he handed Tk the song he had in mind. Tk's eyes widened when he saw what the song was, he looked questionably from Andrea to Matt. Father and daughter both nodded, and the three of them decided to add it to the wedding after the vows were said. Tk walked away to greet his new in-laws, Matt gave Andrea a hug and kissed her forehead.

"Good luck." He said, she attempted to smile but failed. Matt understood and gave her another hug.

"Matt! Andrea!" he heard his father and mother said.

"Mom. Dad." Matt said as he was pulled into a hug by both of his parents.

"Andi." They said releasing Matt and hugging their granddaughter. Matt shook his head, he felt sorry for Andrea she wasn't used to so much love and here she was getting smothered in it. "Glad to see you're okay."

"Nice to see you guys too." She said as nicely as she could.

They released her and her grandmother left to go find Kari, her grandfather took her dad and went over to Tk and JT. There were more people now, all the digidestined had arrived and family was here now. There friends from Tk and Kari's college days with their families. A couple digidestined from around the world showed up and it was only a matter of time before the wedding started.

Yolie, Sora, Mimi, Mrs. Kamiya, and Ms. Takaishi finally got Kari ready. The two older women left to go signal that it was finally time. Andrea received the go ahead from her grandmother, and started to play the wedding march. Everyone in the room rose as Yolie, Sora, Mimi, and Maya entered. Sara followed them throwing the pink rose petals in a graceful manner. Kari came next accompanied by not just her dad but Tai as well. Luke glanced back at Andrea his jaw had dropped the moment she had started playing. She stopped when Kari reached the altar.

"Who gives this woman to this man?" the priest asked.

"Her mother and I do." Her father said and her mother nodded in agreement as did Tai.

Everything went as all weddings do, they rethought playing her song. They decided they would play it at the reception. Maya and JT gave them the rings and they said their vows.

"Takeru do you take this woman to be your wife in sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live."

"I do."

"Hikari do you take this man to be your husband in sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live."

"I do."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." He said but they were already kissing before he even said the word 'kiss.' They stopped clearly not wanting to. "Ladies and gentlemen I present to you for the first time Mr. and Mrs. Takaishi." The room was filled with cheers and applause.

Andrea started playing, she played until the room was completely empty even then she continued to play. She played her song. She needed time away from the happiness it was starting to make her dizzy. She was aware that her dad had entered the room, her arm throbbed and she missed a note. She slammed her hands on the keys out of frustration. Matt sat down next to her he pulled her on to her lap and placed her hands on the keys.

"Start playing please." He said.

"I can't it hurts." She said rolling up her sleeve.

"You played perfectly in a room full of digidestined, so it isn't that it is something else." He said and knowing he was right and not wanting to explain she started to play. He played with her she eventually stopped seeing as her eyes were starting to droop. She leaned back into him and let her eyes close.

"Grandma and grandpa." She said quietly.

"Matt it is time to go." Her grandmother said. She took one look at the scene in front of her she was surprised. The last time she saw them this close was nine years ago before the divorce

"We'll wait in the car." Her grandfather said equally as surprised as his ex-wife.

"We should go." She said getting up Matt followed her.

**Hotel Ballroom **

"Tk, brother of mine I never thought I'd see this day not that I didn't see it coming we all did, but little brother I am glad that you have finally found the person who you are meant to spend the rest of your life with. Even though it took you years to look in front of you." Matt said and everyone laughed. The glasses were raised. "To the bride and groom."

They started to get everything ready for the dance. They prepared the CD for Kari's dance with her father. She and her dad made their way to the dance floor as did TK and her mother. The song started and Kari and her dad glided across the floor in such a graceful manner.

"Hey get up there it is almost time." Matt said to Andrea who had her face buried in her arms.

"Happiness sucks." She mumbled before lifting her head and getting up. "Time to surprise the bride."

She walked up to the stage where the grand piano sat waiting for her. She let Mr. Kamiya spin Kari into Tk's arms before cutting the song harshly. Matt grabbed the mic before she started.

"Before we continue I have something to say. A couple weeks ago Tk, JT, and Maya showed up on my doorstep they asked if I would let my daughter perform songs for the wedding. Maybe it was to save money but I highly doubt that. Anyway my daughter agreed to play, and the two of us came up with a plan a plan to play a song that would really mean something. Tk and Kari this is for you."

Andrea started to play the song she had heard so many time before when she was a child. Her head and arm were throbbing but she played and played flawlessly.

"Tk is this?" Kari asked.

"Yes this is the song Matt wrote for her, his love for her is in the notes that are written on the sheet." Tk replied.

"It must take a really strong person to share something that was meant for them with someone else especially when it is a symbol of love." Kari said tears forming in her eyes as she glanced over at her new niece.

Andrea played until she finished the song as she left the stage she was pulled into an embrace. Tk and Kari had decided to thank her. She was stiff in their arms and being close to them brought pain.

"Thank you for that." They said together as they pulled away to see the look on her face. She tried to smile but was unable to they smiled at her and hugged her again. "We loved it."

"Your welcome." She said awkwardly. There was suddenly a sharp pain underneath her left eye. She knew it digimon had broken into the real world. "I have to go to the bathroom."

They let go of her and she took off at a quick pace towards the exit. She made her way to the room where the digimon were having their party. She motioned for Gabumon he came to her, looking puzzled. She pointed to the spot where the zig zag pattern had been and he understood. They ran outside to her father's car luckily it was open she grabbed her D-power from the glove compartment.

"Digivolution time Gabumon."

**"Gabumon digivolve to…Garurumon!"**

"It's only Leomon but he's coming with a vengeance." She said feeling his presence not to far away from them. "You can take him."

"Call the others." Garurumon said.

"No this is one on one." Leomon said.

"What do you want you overgrown house cat?" Andrea asked.

"It is simple really, I have come to get rid of the traitors." He growled licking his lips. "Master says that if you aren't working for him then you can't be alive. **Fist of the Beast King!"**

**"Howling Blaster!"**

Garurumon went for Leomon, he used his attack and sent Garurumon straight for the side of the hotel. The people from inside ran outside but Leomon was gone the second they saw him. They looked at the scene before them.

"What did he want?" Luke asked angrily.

"Me." Andrea replied. "Dead. Sorry for ruining the party and your lives."

She walked over to her partner and sat down next to him. She heard her father say that they were leaving. When he walked over to her she refused to have him leave. Her grandfather instead took her home. When they arrived she headed straight for her room.

**To Be Continued…**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated until next time...  
**


	7. When Hope Shines Part 1

**hey readers so this is the next chapter and it takes place a couple weeks after Kari and TK"s wedding. JT and Maya are staying with Matt while their parents are off on their honeymoon. this chapter introduces some major stuff. thanks for reading and i hope you like it cuz this is all for you guys.**

**Chapter 7**

**When Hope Shines Part 1**

A throbbing pain caused her eyes to shoot open. There was a light coming from her computer. She turned to face her cousin.

"What are you doing JT?" she asked.

"There's something I need to do in there." he said determined.

"I know that but believe me going it alone isn't the right way to do it." she said sitting up. Their blue eyes met and he nodded.

"Come with me then." he said.

"Why me, you're seen with me then they won't hesitate in killing you." she said.

"Because you're unafraid of doing rash things and you know the digital world better then anyone else." he said.

"Fine I'll go with you." she said getting out of the bed and going to the closet. She pulled out a gray jacket and put it on over her white and green baseball tee. She grabbed her d-power, her gloves, and woke Gabumon up. "Get up we're going on a mission with Jake."

"Digi-port open." JT said.

The two of them landed on the ground. Andrea looked around, it was a magnificent sight a place in the digital world that was untouched by the darkness. JT stood up and extended his hand out to his little cousin. She took it and he effortlessly pulled her up.

"Alright so what now?" Andrea asked.

"We find him." JT said seriously.

"Who?" Andrea asked.

"Beelzemon."

"JT that's a suicide mission." she told her cousin calmly.

"I know but he took something from me and I need it back." he said walking in the direction of Beelzemon's domain. She caught up to him.

"We're never going to make it there and back if we walk." she said taking out her digivice and then turned to Gabumon. "Digivolution time."

**"Gabumon digivolve to...Garurumon."**

She climbed up on her partner's back and motioned for JT to do the same. They reached the darkened mountain in no time flat.

"Stop." she told Garurumon. They climbed off and the pain in her face told her they weren't alone. "To your left Garurumon."

**"Howling Blaster."**

"Who is it?" JT asked his cousin.

"Saberleomon." she answered. The pain intensified. "And Ladydevimon."

"Patamon quick digivolve."

**"Patamon digivolve to...Angemon."**

"Its no use they're two ultimate level digimon. Run!" Andrea said.

JT nodded, he took his cousin's hand and pulled her down the mountain back to where they came from. Their digimon fighting a battle that couldn't be won , though they were holding their own against them. The tv was within their sights.

**"Darkness wave."**

"Get down!" JT yelled the two of them hit the ground. JT covered Andrea from harm, his eyes widened with horror as the tv was destroyed. "No."

**"Gambling Attack!"**

**"Pummle whack!"**

"Andromon and Ogremon." Andrea said.

"Run digidestined." they said.

"But you'll be destroyed." JT said.

"The worlds need you more then they need us." Andromon said.

"Hey blondie the answers lie inside of you so be careful." Ogremon said Andrea nodded and took her cousins hand.

"Lets go Jake." she said.

"Alright." he said and the two of them took off running. Their digimon right behind them.

"What does he have?" Andrea asked.

"My crest." JT answered.

"We have to go back." Andrea said.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"No."

"Yes."

"Lets go then." Andrea said.

"I can't believe I fell for that."

~o~

Matt walked into the kitchen ready for his last day with TK and Kari's kids. He rummaged around his cabinets for pancake supplies. He then came to the realization that it was to quiet, even if it was six in the morning, usually his nephew was up watching some form of cartoons at this hour and today no. He turned around and looked out into the living room, the couch was abandoned and it seemed like it had been for hours. He walked quickly into the only other room besides his that had a TV, the room that once belonged to his son Ayden. He pressed his ear to the door and heard nothing. He opened the door and all that was there was Maya sleeping on the bed.

"Maya wake up." Matt said to his new niece.

"Huh?" she asked groggily.

"Have you seen JT?" he asked.

"Uncle Matt I've been sleeping all night I don't think I've seen JT since we all went to bed." she said.

"Maya this is serious, he isn't on the couch." he said and Maya shot up.

"Maybe he and Andrea are on the computer or something." she suggested.

"Lets go look." he said.

They walked over to Andrea's room. They opened the door and walked into an empty room with the computer on. Matt ran over to the computer.

"Uncle Matt that's Beelzemon's domain. It's a suicide mission to even reach the mountain." Maya said.

"why on earth would they be there?" Matt asked searching for the portal. "Its gone."

"JT lost his crest to Beelzemon over a month ago. The portal must have been destroyed." Maya said.

"Go get me the..." he stopped mid-sentence when he saw his daughter's phone lying on the desk. "Go get dressed."

She nodded and left the room. Matt searched her contacts for Izzy. He found him under the U's as Uncle Izzy. He hit call.

"Hello."

"Izzy do you have your computer with you right now?" Matt asked.

"Yeah why?"

"JT and Andrea are stuck in Beelzemon's domain."

"There should be a tv in that area."

"Its been destroyed."

"Hold on a sec."

Maya walked in fully dressed with digivice in hand. She looked at Matt. "Uncle Matt we need to gather everybody, getting them out of that domain is going to be a challenge."

Matt nodded.

~o~

"Mushroomon." Andrea said. "Garurumon you can take them."

Her partner nodded. They watched as the two digimon were caught off guard. They ran through the forest.

"Angemon to your right." Andrea said.

**"Hand of faith!"**

"Lets go!" JT yelled taking her hand and running.

"Remind me to never follow you again." she said to him. "Monochromon."

**"Howling blaster."**

"Right on time." they said climbing up on Garurumon's back

They rode on his back while Angemon acted as defense. As they rode Andrea thought over what Ogremon has said. What answers what were the questions.

"What does he want with my crest?" JT asked out of the blue.

"The different domains of the digital world draw their power from different sources. My guess is that this domain before it became his domain was powered by hope. With the destruction of the crest of hope this domain is his." Andrea answered.

"How will he destroy it?" he asked.

"He'll use you." she replied and he arched an eyebrow. "If the one who bares the crest destroys it then the trait is lost. The crests are tools yes but when destroyed by their owner then they act as the real thing."

"So we are walking into a trap."

"Yup."

"And you knew it."

"Not at first but once you mentioned that he had your crest then I had a hunch." she said and then Garurumon stopped when he saw a purple digimon hunched over in pain. "Impmon."

"The King took over my domain Andi." he said.

"This just got a lot harder." she said. "Does he have the crest?"

"No. I knew the kid would come for it. I knew you'd be with him so I didn't tell the king I had it." he said holding up the crest of hope and handing it to JT. "I think it's time I switch sides."

"Yeah and you can come with us." JT said.

"Then you can find your partner." Andrea said.

"I'd like that."

"Ladydevimon." Andrea said.

**"Darkness...**

**"Hand of faith."**

**"Howling blaster."**

"There's no sneaking up on me remember Ladydevimon." Andrea teased.

"Brat."

"Where's the nearest portal Impmon?" JT asked.

"On the other side of the mountain."

"Great!" Andrea said.

"Then there's no choice, we stay and fight for this domain. Don't look at me like it's hopeless because it's not. We have to do it not for us but for them the digimon this is their home and as long as we can fight then we will." JT said the crest around his neck started to glow.

"When hope shines the darkness fades for when given something to fight for there is nothing that can not be done." Andrea, Impmon, and Garurumon said together.

~o~

"Everybody look!" Maya yelled.

The entire gang looked down at the land. It was shining yellow and resembled the crest of hope.

"It looks like the crest of hope." Tai said.

"Sora the light is strongest at the top most point of the shape take us there." Matt said.

~o~

"The hope will give them the power to overcome the darkness." Impmon, Andrea, and Garurumon said.

**"Angemon digivolve to...MagnaAngemon."**

"Wow." JT said in amazement.

"Cool."

"You ready Garurumon?" Beelzemon asked.

"When did you digivolve?" Andrea asked.

"When I was given something to fight for." he answered.

Beelzemon and MagnaAngemon took on LadyDevimon while Garurumon took on a freshly dedigivolved Leomon. Andrea winced as the pain in her arm intensified, Leomon looked at her.

"No they can't touch the light." Leomon yelled. "If they do then they win this fight."

JT's attention was directed to Birdramon. His eyes widened when he saw a look of horror cross his cousin's face. MagnaAngemon and Beelzemon were doing putting up a fight buying the others time. Leomon's attention was focused on Garurumon and the blond haired blue eyed girl standing behind Garurumon.

"Well, well, well two traitors within my sight. The third well he'll be torn to shreds later." he said. "I'm sorry it has to end this way my dear friend."

"No you're not and we were never friends." Andrea said.

"You're right." he said with a toothy smile across his face. **"Fist of the beast king."**

**"Howling blaster!"**

Red clashed with blue. Blue clashed with Red. The light of hope gave Garurumon an advantage over Leomon. Leomon knew that Garurumon was protecting Andrea. He tossed him aside, and looked at Andrea square in the eyes. He pointed his fist at her while Ladydevimon kept Garurumon occupied.

**"Fist of the beast king."**

Andrea's eyes widened and she found herself unable to move. The attack didn't hit her instead it hit the back of Wargreymon. His eyes met hers and they understood everything without needing to say anything.

"Go." he said she nodded and picked herself up off of the ground and ran towards the rest of the gang.

She stood by her cousin who took her hand and gave it a small squeeze. Maya watched this and couldn't help but be a little jealous, she knew they were cousins but she had no idea why they were so close. She turned to her cousin, he paid her no attention seeing as he was distracted by Patamon's ultimate form.

"What are we waiting for let's join in the fight!" Luke said.

"Son as a leader you have to know when it's time to fight and when it's time to go." Tai said.

"No uncle Tai, Luke is right it's time to fight. Explain why Andi." JT said.

"This domain was originally powered by hope and when hope shines like right now then the digimon of this area are given the power to stand up against the evil."

"So we only have this chance." Luke concluded.

"Maybe but I'm not taking any chances." JT said.

"We're with you JT." Maya said and the rest of the group nodded.

"What do we do now Jake?" Andrea asked.

**To Be Continued...**

**what will happen next and when will everything finally be explained and what answers was Ogremon talking about keep reading to find out.**

**thanks again for reading, please review cuz i would like to know what you have to say.**

**(:mysticwitch:)  
**


	8. When Hope Shines Part 2

**Hey readers this is the next part of the previous chapter. i hope you like it**

**i don't own digimon.  
**

_Previously_

_Andrea and JT have gone into the digital world to retrieve the crest of hope that Beelzemon had taken. Going into his domain is asking for death. When they got to the his domain they found out by Impmon that his domain had been taken from him and their only method of getting back home was located behind the mountain. They stayed to fight for "when hope shines darkness fade for when given something to fight for there is nothing that can not be done."_

**Chapter 8**

**When Hope Shines Part 2**

"I don't know Andi, Ogremon said you had the answers so please what is it that we need to secure to free this domain?" he asked.

The entire group looked at the young blond haired girl. Her ice blue eyes avoided everyone's heavy gaze and drifted over to Beelzemon.

"Inside the castle of every domain there's a stone and it's not like the destiny stones that keep the digital world together, these stones keep the darkness from spreading." She said and even from afar Beelzemon nodded in agreement. "They have been blocked off by him and the key to each stone is the crest of the domain. So in other words we need to get JT into the castle and into the room with the stone."

"Okay so we have an objective. Dad you and Matt will go with JT. Mom and everybody else hold down the line here." Luke said.

"That's a great plan Luke but there is one tiny flaw in it." JT said and Luke raised his eyebrows at him. "There's no guarantee that when and if we make it into the castle we will know where to go. Uncle Tai and Uncle Matt are better off here and the only people I will need will be you and Andi."

Andrea and Luke looked at each other, Luke gave her a dirty look and she merely shrugged. Their eyes met and they silently agreed to try their best not to tear at each other's throats though they didn't necessarily trust each other to keep to that agreement.

"Alright guys this is the first time we'll be fighting as an entire team so lets all make it out of this." Luke said and the others nodded. Among them Andrea could sense fear and uncertainty. Luke turned towards JT and Andrea. "You guys ready?"

"Yeah." JT said and Andrea nodded in agreement.

Andrea's eyes met with her father's. "Be careful."

"I will, I promise." she said before turning away from him towards her partner digimon and Beelzemon. "You guys ready to go."

"Why are we taking him?" Luke asked.

"He knows the castle, do you want to wander around an unfamiliar place where at anytime we could get caught?" Andrea answered and Luke stayed silent. "That's what I thought."

The three of them plus the four digimon started walking up the mountain. Matt and Tai looked at each other, they weren't so sure that it was the best idea to put their two children together. They shook those thoughts away and focused their attention on the fight before them. The older group's digimon were digivolved to ultimate while the younger group was at the champion level. The enemy was weak due to hope's light.

Metalgarurumon and Wargreymon were engaged in battle with Ladydevimon and Leomon, who were trying to go after Luke, Andrea, and JT.

~o~

The trio walked up the path that led to the castle each of them feeling like this was going to be their worst experience ever. Luke glanced over at JT, he was determined to do what was right for the domain. He looked at Andrea, she looked like she wasn't terrified of the castle before them but her eyes betrayed her, she was afraid and that scared Luke.

"Are we just going to walk in?" Luke asked.

"No if we do that we will be attacked the moment we step foot in the castle. There are too many of his henchmen in there." Andrea said her right hand clutched over her left wrist.

"Does it hurt?" JT asked out of the blue. "Does it hurt to be around us?"

"Yeah but it's fine." she said. "Within these walls I've been in worse pain but that's not the point right now. Beelzemon how do we get inside without being detected?"

"There are the tunnels that lead to the dungeon." he said pointing to the bush on the side of the mountain. "The dungeons are dug into the mountain and those tunnels I had dug are the only way in, because only I know about them."

"And you cover it with a bush that's really smart." Luke said sarcastically earning a glare from the two cousins. "You guys are really similar."

"What is that supposed to mean?" they asked together.

"That you guys are more like brother and sister than cousins." he said.

"I already have a brother you know that right?" Andrea asked him coldly.

"Yeah but you two are so close, why?" Luke asked trying to get the answer his cousin so greatly desired. JT and Andrea looked at each other. They nodded at each other as they had a silent conversation with their eyes. "Guys?"

"That's a story for another day. Right now we have to do something." JT said seriously and Luke nodded.

"The bush is hiding something that opens the entrance to the tunnels." Beelzemon said to Luke as they reached the bush in question. He pushed it aside. "Blondie give me your arm."

"What?" she asked.

"Take off your jacket and give me your left arm. The mark of the king is our key and only you posses it." he explained and she nodded as she understood what he was saying.

She took off her gray jacket and handed it to her cousin. She removed her black glove from her hand and undid the bandages that were wrapped around the skull mark on her arm. Luke looked at it in disgust. It started to glow the familiar purple color and Andrea winced in pain. The entrance to the tunnel started to glow the same color and soon they were staring at the same mark that was on her hand on the side of the mountain. The wall disappeared and an entrance appeared. JT handed her back her jacket but she refused it, she left it on a rock inside deciding to come back for it later. Her attention was then drawn to her partner.

"DarkWereGarurumon." she said looking up at her partner.

"I don't know what happened." he said.

"The glow enabled you to digivolve that way." Beelzemon answered. "It's a good thing because you're stronger like that and with the light of hope you're even stronger so lets get going."

They ran through the tunnel Beelzemon leading the way. When they got to the end of the tunnel he looked at Andrea who merely nodded and walked up to the wall. The same thing happened as before. She turned back and looked at them.

"Guys it's empty, the whole castle is empty." she said.

"How do you know." Luke asked.

"I don't sense anybody." she answered. "Did he abandon this?"

"I haven't known him to do something like that. Then again they could all be grading the stone. Your abilities can be stopped if he wills them to." Beelzemon explained. "He knew you'd be here."

"Lets get to that stone." JT said and they all nodded.

~o~

"Guys they're falling back." Tai said to the group.

"That's because more digimon of this domain are being affected by the light." Izzy and Ian said.

"But we can't let our guards down they might have something up their sleeves." Sora said to her husband and the rest of the group.

~o~

TK and Kari arrived at Matt's house only to find that he wasn't there. They drove to Tai's house to find that just like Matt he wasn't home. Kari called her brother while TK called his. They both got only their voicemails. They called everybody until finally the phone was answered at Izzy's lab.

"Hello." Sara's voice said.

"Sara it's me Aunt Kari."

"Hi aunty daddy is not here right now." she said.

"Where's Izzy then?" Kari asked.

"He's not here either." she replied sounding a little bit sad.

"Who are you with dear?" Kari asked wondering why her nine year old niece was left alone at Izzy's lab and why no one was around.

"With Nicky and Jim and grandpa. Izzy's wife and Davis's wife and Cody's wife are all here too." she answered.

"Where are the others?"

"In the digital world fighting Beelzemon." she said.

"We'll be right there."

"Okie dokie." Sara said sounding more happy then she had throughout the whole conversation.

Kari hung up and looked over at TK. She gave him a grim look and he understood that there was trouble. She told him where to go and she followed. She was worried for Maya, JT and Sora. She cursed her sister-in-law for being so reckless in her condition and for not telling her brother about it. About a month ago Sora had told Kari that she was expecting her third child and she was planning to tell Tai after Kari returned from her honeymoon. Kari had no idea why she was doing that but went along with it.

~o~

The three of them stood in front of the room that held the stone. They took a deep breath and once they released it Greymon knocked down the doors. Immediately they were attacked, Beelzemon had guessed right they were all protecting the stone. All four digimon held their own in the fight. MagnaAngemon cleared a path for JT. As JT got closer to the stone the black started to fade and the room started to fill with yellow light.

"What do I do?" he asked.

"Put your crest in the indentation on the podium in front of the stone." Beelzemon said.

JT nodded and did what he was told. The stone turned from it's pitch black color to yellow and a light engulfed the room. The room started to shake and Luke looked from Andrea to JT.

"The castle is falling apart." Beelzemon said.

"Why?" Luke asked.

"It was a creation of darkness and now that it's gone there is no reason for this place to exist." Beelzemon answered calmly.

"Then we need to jam!"

"Luke calm down our saviors have arrived." JT said pointing up at the sky they could now see since the ceiling had disappeared the moment it was touched by the light.

"Hey Luke Aunt Kari and Uncle TK are back." Sara said from on top of Birdramon.

Each digimon had gone back to their rookie form while MagnaAngemon stayed. Luke climbed on Birdramon, Andrea on Pegasusmon, and JT with his partner. They made it back to the TV where everyone had already got to.

"We did it this domain is back to normal." Luke said.

"Now we can go home and have breakfast." Tai said and everyone laughed and agreed.

"Plus we can get questions answered and reveal things that should be revealed." Cody said and Kari looked at Sora who smiled guiltily.

"Yeah let's go breakfast at Uncle Izzy's house!" Luke and Dan yelled happily.

"My poor wife." Izzy said.

"We'll all help her." Yolie said.

"Those two speak with their stomachs." Maya sighed.

"Just like their dads." Ken said.

"Hey!" Tai and Davis yelled.

"Hello you guys breakfast is waiting, so yapping and lets get out of here so we can gorge ourselves with whatever it is we're having that will fill our empty stomachs." Luke and Dan said in unison causing the rest of the group to laugh.

**To be continued…**

**Review please.  
**


	9. Answers and Explanations

**Alright guys here's the next chapter. I wrote in on monday and i was so proud of it, but sad to say that i didn't save that copy and i had to start all over. i was mad of course because the original idea took me forever to write and now this one is the same with minor tweeks. I like how it came out so i hope you like it too. Now im going to stop talking and let you get on with the reading. oh don't forget to review.**

**i don't own digimon. ):  
**

**Chapter Nine**

**Answers and Explanations  
**

"Alright breakfast is ready so start a line from youngest to oldest." Mrs. Izumi said. She waved her spatula at Luke and Dan threateningly. "If you don't stay in line then you will have to go after everybody else. Now Nick's up first."

Yolie took the two year old into the kitchen and moments later he came back with a plate of eggs, bacon, and pancakes. Looking at the food made Luke's mouth water since he was so hungry. He looked over at Dan who wore the same hungry expression. Sara, Andrea, and Lenny went next, Luke hated the wait for his food. Soon enough it was his turned and he filled the plate with everything. They sat down in the lunchroom of Izzy's lab and at that moment Izzy was grateful that the room was huge. They ate silently at first then small conversations broke out.

"So I think there are some questions that need to be answered." Cody said finally.

"Oh dad not now. We're eating breakfast can't those questions wait until after we're done eating?" Hannah asked her father. Cody shook his head. "Oh okay."

"Before we start with the questions I think that Mrs. Kamiya has great news to tell you." Andrea said and Sora looked at her completely shocked.

"H-how d-did you k-know?" she asked stuttering.

"I can sense the presence of any being apparently an unborn one. Though it does bring me pain it has proven to be quite useful." she said cutting her pancakes slowly. "Well are you going to tell them or are you?"

"No I'll tell them." she said looking away from the blue eyed girl. "Guys I'm pregnant and I have been for a month now."

Tai's fork hit his plate. Everybody turned to look at him, he was blinking and moving his mouth trying to form words but wasn't succeeding. He looked like a fish.

"Uncle Tai why don't you express how happy you feel on the inside." Andrea said and Tai's head snapped up to look at the young girl. "I can feel emotions too. After the initial shock it was clear that you were beyond happy at this news."

"You know sometimes I forget you're only eleven." Tai said.

"I'll be twelve in December." she said. "Now are you going to tell your wife how happy you are?"

"Of course I'm happy!" Tai yelled.

"Now that we have heard that wonderful piece of news we can get going with the real matter at hand. What the heck is going on in the digital world?" Izzy said.

"Come on Ms. I-Know-It-All tell us what is going on." Tai said and every eye turned to look at the blond haired girl who didn't seem all to interested.

"Truth is I don't know it all." she said.

"What?" everybody said.

"I know bits and pieces." she answered calmly.

Before anyone could say another word a loud crash was heard. It came from the computer room and all the adults looked at each other.

"Before we continue this maybe you guys should go and check that out. You might find that there's someone here to surprise you." Andrea said. The adults nodded and left the room.

"Couldn't you have just told them who it was?" Maya asked.

"Yeah but that would take away from the surprise." Andrea answered.

~o~

The adults opened the door and walked into the room to find someone huddled over what looked like a broken statue.

"Gennai." they said.

"Hello digidestined. It's been a while." he said and his eyes looked down at the broken gnome statue. "Izzy I'm sorry about breaking that. It gave me the creeps though I didn't break it because of that. It was an accident."

"It's okay I really didn't like it myself." Izzy said and everybody but Davis laughed.

"Why did you have it then?" Gennai asked.

"It was a gift from…Davis." Izzy replied. "I'm sorry."

"Anyway forget about that creepy thing. I need to explain what's going on in the digital world but for that I need uh Matt where is that beautiful daughter of yours?" Gennai asked.

"She's in the other room with the other kids. I'll go get her for you." Matt answered and Gennai nodded.

~o~

"So JT are you and your cousin going to answer that question I asked you guys earlier?" Luke asked and everybody's attention was drawn towards him.

"What did you ask Luke?" Hannah asked.

"I asked them why are they so close." Luke answered his eyes not leaving the blue eyed cousins. "And they said that they'd answer it later. So it's later and I'm waiting."

"If they don't want to answer it hen they don't have to." Johnny said. The majority of the group nodded in agreement including Maya who wanted to know the answer more than anything but didn't want to force them to answer it.

"What's going on here?" Matt asked. The kids turned around to face the blond haired adult leaning on the doorframe.

"Nothing Uncle Matt." JT said.

"Alright I'll buy that. Andi someone wants to talk to you." he said.

She nodded and followed him into the other room.

~o~

The door opened and in walked Matt and Andrea. All noise stopped as Gennai's eyes met Andrea's. "Nice to see you again Andrea. Under better circumstances of course."

"Nice to see you too." she said quietly and embarrassedly.

"Well if you may I need to speak to Andrea alone." Gennai said. The adults looked upset at this news. "Don't be sad. You see I only know half of the information she knows the other half. I need for her to tell me the entire story. Only then can I piece this whole thing together and inform you on what is going on. Plus I don't think that she wants an audience when she tells me everything that happened. Am I right?"

"Yes." she answered.

The digidestined nodded and exited the room. Matt remained behind only because he was worried what recalling the events would do to his daughter. She gave him a look that said she was fine and ushered him out of the room. She closed the door to ensure their privacy. She turned to face him but avoided his gaze.

"How's your house?" she asked sounding ashamed.

"It's okay it didn't suffer to much damage from the attack." he said trying to get a hold of her blue eyes. "You saved my life. I hope you aren't ashamed of that."

"Out of the six months that I was his servant that is the one thing I am not ashamed of. I am more ashamed of myself. I helped him conquer over half of the digital world, I helped him gather digimon for his army, and I hurt innocent digimon." she said looking down at the floor.

"Andrea I can't say that I feel bad for you because you had a conscious knowledge of what you were doing the whole time." Gennai said.

"Not at the beginning. I don't remember ever agreeing to be his servant but I did apparently. All I remember from that night are the voices of my parents as their last fight played over and over again in my head, and him stepping out of the shadows telling me that he understood me more than I understood myself. For three months I did his biding without knowing what I was doing. We took over the domains of the digital world. First hope, then courage, then light, then knowledge, then reliability, and finally sincerity. I collected digimon for his army and I made it huge. It was only when I fought the digidestined that I woke up you could say. He no longer controlled me, I only had to play it off as if he did." she explained.

"Tell me about the night before my house was attacked."

"I overheard Leomon talking to him about the discovery of new crests. He said that you were the one who knew the identity of the ones who are to receive the crests. He said that the crests were, loyalty, honesty, spirit, innocence, harmony, peace, compassion, and darkness. Though that the crests of harmony, peace, and compassion have already found their owners in a pair of twins and a young boy in America. He gave Leomon orders to get that information so he could get his hands on the other digidestined before they could join us." she said.

"Why did you help me then?" he asked curious as to why she would help him when she was a servant to the Nightmare King.

"My brother's on that list isn't he?"

"Yes Ayden Ishida is on that list. Why do you care?"

"Well my mother chose him over me. She loved him and not me but in the end he's still my brother. I have to do what's right when it comes to him even if he may never know what I did for him." she said simply and in a tone that said that it was all that she had to say about that. "His plan is to take over the domains of the digital world and then move on to the real world. Though he's having problems with the last three domains."

"There aren't separate domains for friendship, love, and kindness. Since those three traits are so closely related they form the biggest and most powerful domain. The other crests form smaller domains though not as important as the main seven. So now I'm all filled in. Time to fill in the others don't you think?"

"Yes." she answered and opened the door and they walked back to the lunchroom

~o~

They entered the lunchroom and it went silent. Andrea took her seat next to her father and cousin. Gennai stared at the food on everybody's plate and resisted the urge to get some. He started to tell them everything he knew about the current state of the digital world. When he was finished almost every mouth hung open.

"Any questions, comments, or concerns?" he asked and Luke raised his hand. "Yes Lucas."

"So in order to destroy the digital world he needs us to destroy our crests." he said.

"Yes and no. There is another way to take over the domains that doesn't require destroying the crests and by the looks of it he hasn't figured that out." Gennai said.

"What is it?" Lenny asked.

"Every domain has an ancient spirit that goes with it. You could say that the spirits are the life of the digital world." Gennai said. "Well I must be going now."

"Wow he left us even more confused then we were before." Dan said.

"Speak for yourself noodle brain." Zoey said.

"Come on kids it's been a long day and it only just started. So why don't we all head home and rest. We'll need all the rest we can get." Tai said. "But first we must thank Mrs. Izumi for this lovely breakfast and help her clean up the mess."

They all nodded in agreement and together said thanks to Izzy's wife. They cleaned up the room, did the dishes, and put everything away.

**To Be Continued…**

**Please review. so what happens next. i should know because i'm the writer but even i don't know. it's a surprise. until next time,**

**(:Mysticwitch:)  
**


	10. Summer Vacation

**Hey readers this is the next chapter. So this is summer and the digidestined are all doing different things. I hope you like it. it took me forever to write all the different things that were going on. I promise next time will be action packed.**

**I don't own digimon.  
**

**Chapter 10**

**Summer Vacation**

Luke was walking home from his pointless visit to the park. He so badly wanted to play soccer, but he found that playing by himself wasn't as fun as playing with his best friend Dan. He was more than a little lonely this summer most of his friends were at camp, summer school, or on vacation. He had passed up the opportunity to go to soccer camp and now he regretted that decision.

"Luke!" A familiar voice called pulling him out of his thoughts. He looked around confusedly for Hannah Hida. "Over here!"

He spotted her across the street and ran to the nearest crosswalk. He was happy to see someone. He impatiently waited for the sign to change. When the light changed he wove his way through the crowd of people. He made his way over to her and smiled which caused her to smile back.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey Luke." she said. "How's it going?"

"Lamely. Usually we spend the summers together, this summer is different everyone's on vacation or at camp." he said shaking his head.

"Really so where is everybody?" she asked.

"Okay so Sara's at home. Dan and his family went on vacation up north. JT, Maya, and Zoey are at summer camp. Ian's at some sort of math camp. Lenny's at soccer camp. Johnny and Shelly are in America. Andrea's in summer school." he said.

"Why is she in summer school and why aren't you at soccer camp?" Hannah asked as the two of them walked down the street.

"Well she missed almost six months of school and so she has to make those up before she can go into next year. I thought I had to go to summer school so I didn't enroll in camp." he answered looking sadly at his sports bag.

"Aw that sucks for both of you guys. I know maybe we can hang out today. My dad's busy teaching Kendo today, he wanted me to teach but I told him that I wanted to go out and walk around." she said.

"You know what I'd love to hang out with you." he said.

"Really?" she asked in disbelief.

"Yeah. If I went home now I'd have to play with Sara and her dolls. You're saving me from that horrible fate, so lets go." he said taking off in the direction of the mall.

"Hey Luke not so fast." she called after him.

~o~

The digidestined looked at each other they had been at camp for a month and the food was great but this particular day the campers were learning how to make food and it their first lesson didn't go well. JT took the first bite and the girls followed his lead. They each gagged and broke out in laughter.

"We're not the best cooks in the world." JT said.

"We shouldn't even be allowed in the kitchen." Zoey said through her giggles.

"Mine's not hat bad." Maya said taking another bite and gagging after she swallowed it. "But it's still pretty bad."

"So campers what did you learn today?" the counselor asked. Zoey raised her hand. "Yes Zoey."

"Today I learned that I inherited my mother's cooking skills. I hope that my younger brothers Leo and Nicky inherited my father's cooking abilities because mother's are terrible." Zoey said and the kitchen filled with laughter.

"Thank you for sharing Miss Ichijouji." the counselor said. "Miss Akiyama how did your food turn out?"

"Bad very bad." Maya answered.

Before the counselor could say anything else the trumpets sounded and it was free time. The campers exited the kitchen and headed off to have some fun with each other. JT went off to play basketball with some of his new friends. Zoey went off to the lake with some of the other girls. Maya headed to the playground. She watched her two friends have fun while she couldn't no matter how hard she tried. She thought about how she had gotten over her crush on JT and she was to lost that she didn't notice when someone joined her until he spoke.

"Um hi." he said shyly.

"Hi." she replied equally as shy.

"I'm Ike and I was wondering if you would like to hang out with me in the game room." he said. Maya looked at him, he was no JT but he was indeed cute. She liked his black hair and green eyes. She nodded and his pale face lit up.

"I'm Maya by the way." she said.

~o~

"Mom where are we going?" the young girl asked.

"Shelly how many times have you asked that question today?" the blue haired boy asked his sister sounding annoyed.

"I don't know you're the one counting." she said sassily. "You tell me."

"You know life would be so much better if I was an only child or if instead of a bratty sister I had a little brother." Johnny groaned.

"Mommy Johnny's being mean to me." Shelly whined.

"Johnny stop being mean to your sister." Mimi said.

"I'm not being mean to her." Johnny said.

"Yes you are." Shelly said.

"No I'm not." he said.

They went at it like that for another minute and Joe who was driving was starting to loose his patience with his kids.

"Will you two be quiet!" he yelled.

"It's his fault."

"No it's her fault."

"Jonathan, Michelle you two will both be quiet or so help me I will turn this car around and lock you in your rooms for the remainder of the vacation!" he yelled.

The two of them looked at each other, they were in utter shock they had never seen their dad get mad before and now that they had they didn't like it. The rest of the ride to their destination was quiet not even the digimon said anything. The car stopped in front of a luxurious looking house. Standing by the gate was a blond haired blue eyed man with a boy with dirty blond hair and the same blue eyes. They got out of the car and went to go greet the two people.

"Michael." Mimi gushed running up to hug her old friend.

"Mimi."

"This is my husband Joe and my two kids Johnny and Shelly." Mimi said once they released each other.

"Hello. This is my son Chase." he said and the young boy waved at the family in front of him. "Mimi what is going on?"

"Chase is in trouble. Is Willis here?" she asked.

"Yeah and so are his twins Wendy and Whitney."

"Well then lets go explain everything." Joe said.

~o~

"How's it going Danny boy?" his older cousin asked giving him a slap on the side of his head.

"It was going great until I saw you Seth." Dan answered.

"Well, well, well Danny has gotten some back bone or are you just trying to fight your battles without your friend Luke?" his other cousin asked.

"I can fight my own battles thank you very much. I don't need Luke to be here and I certainly don't need him to wipe the floor clean with you guys in a game of soccer. So yeah I'm not the scared little kid I was the last time I saw you Jonah." Dan said regretting the moment the words left his mouth. His two cousins grabbed him by the shirt.

"Well Daniel needs a little lesson in respect don't you think bro?" Seth asked Jonah.

"He does." Jonah said.

"Guys come on I didn't mean anything by it I'm sorry." he said as they carried him over to where the hose lay. "Guys come on can't we moved past this."

"Can't do Danny." Seth said tuning on the hose. Jonah tied Dan's hand and feet together with the rope that was hanging on the tree next to the hose and threw him on the ground. "This will teach you not to talk bad to us."

They sprayed him with cold water and laughed as they did it. Oh how Dan hated his cousins and this vacation. He wanted so much to be lying in the middle of the soccer field after an epic game with Luke and Lenny.

"What are you two doing to the poor boy?" a female voice asked angrily.

"Charlotte." they two boys said in surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to ask you if you've seen my brother. I knew you were horrible but I didn't think you'd be this bad." She said going over and turning off the hose. "Why don't you two leave before I tell my brother to do something to you."

The two boys left. Dan looked into his savior's violet eyes. He smiled at her and she smiled back. She untied him and he sat up.

"I'm Dan." he said.

"I'm Charlotte. I wouldn't go near them again if I were you. Those two are thugs, they pick on everyone. I'm sad because my brother Logan is the leader of their little gang." she said her violet eyes darkening.

"I can't exactly stay away from them they're my cousins." Dan said getting up off of the muddy ground. "Thanks for the help. It was nice meeting you."

"It sucks that they're your cousins I'm only tied to them by my brother and even then that's horrible." she said. "It was nice meeting you too. I got to go."

He watched her leave and when she was out of the backyard he walked back into the house. Davis turned to look at his son.

"You're wet and muddy." Davis said.

"Yeah." Dan sighed. "It was worth it."

~o~

"Hey Ian how's it going?" Lenny asked his friend who had been sent to soccer camp instead of math camp on accident.

"Horrible. I can't believe my dad messed up." Ian said angrily. "I suck at this sport at all sports. I hurt everywhere. The ball hit me in the face. I tried getting a hold of my dad but when I did he and my mother both agreed that it would be good for me."

"Dude that sucks." Lenny said. A whistle blew, Lenny looked at his unlucky friend and felt sorry for him. "It's you're turn to be goalkeeper."

"I refuse to be goalkeeper. That's how I got hit in the face." Ian said.

"It's not that bad if you just block the balls." Lenny said. Ian shot him a dirty look. "Sorry but you're not born a superstar."

"You were." Ian mumbled as the two of them walked over to the middle field.

"Lets not go there. I practice my butt off and have fun doing it and well you should at least try to have fun." Lenny said as they made their way to the center of the field.

"Whatever." Ian said.

The coach sent Ian into the goal and lined the rest of the guys up in order from not so good to the best. The guys laughed as they watched Ian helplessly try to block the balls. It was Lenny's turn and he swore he saw a look of horror cross his friend's face. He kicked the ball hard enough for it to go over the goal.

"What was that Ichijouji?" the coach asked.

"Sorry coach can't make it in all the time." Lenny said getting back into the line.

"Leo was just going easy on the poor nerd." the guy in front of him said.

"Shut up Carter. Ian's here by mistake." Lenny said.

"Obviously." Carter said getting ready for his turn. He kicked the ball and it hit Ian in the face knocking him backwards. "That's how you do it Ichijouji."

"You did that on purpose." Lenny said.

"Well if he belonged here then he would able to block it." he said and that caused Lenny to punch Carter in the stomach. "Screw you."

"Don't criticize Ian's soccer skills because your's aren't that good." Lenny said and that caused Carter to punch Lenny with full force in the eye.

When the coach came back from taking Ian to the infirmary he and another coach had to pull the two boys apart. They took them to the infirmary to treat their wounds. Lenny sat down in a chair holding ice to his right eye and Ian sat next to him wiping the blood off of his face.

"Hey Lenny thanks." he said.

"No problem." Lenny said watching Ian place ice on his face.

"Oh by the way happy birthday Lenny."

"Don't remind me."

~o~

Andrea looked up at the clock there was only five minutes left of her school day. It was going to be ten hours since she was home. Ten hours was longer than her regular school day but she had to finish a semester of school in eight weeks.

"Alright class is over you're free to go." the teacher said.

Andrea picked up her backpack from the ground and headed out of the school building. She and Gabumon who had been waiting for her walked home silently. She was glad that she was smart otherwise she wouldn't be able to do a whole semester of school before the summer ended. As she walked in the direction of her apartment building she never expected to be stopped by what she saw as she turned the corner.

"Hey Andi that's Luke." Gabumon said.

Andrea nodded as she turned away from Luke who was busy kissing Hannah. She walked back to the nearest crosswalk and crossed the street and continued her way home pretending she never saw them. When she got to her apartment she felt more than one presence, she knew who they were and couldn't help but feel happy. She opened the door and was immediately pulled into an embrace.

"Andi!"

"Gabe!" she said and her godfather put her down. She looked around and saw the other members of her father's former band in the living room. "Hunter, Nolan what are you guys doing here?"

"We're trying to get your dad to come with us to Spain and France for a concert." Hunter said.

"You guys are going to perform again?" she asked.

"We want to but the only way we can is if our lead singer and guitarist comes with us." Nolan said and all eyes fell onto Matt.

"You should do it dad." Andrea said her ice blue eyes widening to their full extent.

"B-but y-you have school." he stuttered not wanting to give into her.

"Uncle Gabe." Andrea said.

"You see Matt these concerts are scheduled for the last two weeks of August which means that summer school would be over by then." he said and Matt's mouth fell.

"You planned this didn't you." Matt said to his daughter and his second best friend.

"No but funny how things work out." Andrea said pulling out an envelope from her backpack. "Why didn't you tell me that my grandparents were inviting us to Spain on the last week of August?"

"I didn't think you'd want to go." he said cursing himself for leaving that lying around.

"I hate my mother not my grandparents." she said. "And I would love to see them."

"Fine I'll do the concerts." Matt said and then he turned to his second best friend and glared at him. "Gabe next time don't read her anything that's in Spanish."

"I wouldn't need to if you would've taught her Spanish." he said.

"Uncle Gabe for that I would've needed mother." she said more coldly then she had intended to. "Dad you can see grandma again. The last time we saw her was at the wedding."

"Well she's the one who decided to move back to France." Matt said. His friends raised their eyebrows. "My mother's French and my father's Japanese. I was born in France and my brother was born here in Japan. Mari is from Spain, I met her when we did our tour there."

"So does that mean that Andi is half Spanish, a quarter French, and a quarter Japanese?" Hunter asked.

"Something along those lines." Matt answered.

**To Be Continued...**

**What did you think? Hit the review button and tell me cuz i would love to know. until next time.**

**(:mysticwitch:)  
**


	11. Rain

**Hey readers i know that i promised you action in this chapter but i really liked this. it's kinda well i don't know but i think that it's sad in a way. for real next chapter has action.**

**i do not own digimon**

**Chapter 11  
**

**Rain**

_The summer had ended and the digidestined were back in school. The month of November is in it's last days._

Lenny and Zoey walked into the school library, Lenny tried to avoid the library as much as possible because he didn't like his ID card. Sadly the book he needed was needed for the next day and he had way to much homework to go out and buy the book and not to mention he had soccer practice and he was broke. He searched the shelves and when he found the book he needed he and his sister walked to the librarian's desk.

"May I have your ID card please?" she asked.

"I don't have my ID card." Lenny said looking at the librarian straight in the eyes so she wouldn't think he was lying when he actually was.

"Yeah you do Lenny. It's in your wallet I saw it when I took out the money I needed for lunch." Zoey said with a huge smile on her face_._

"Zoey!" Lenny snapped at his older sister. He reluctantly took out his empty wallet and handed the lady his horrible ID card.

"Well I see why you lied to me." the librarian said as she scanned his card and a bigger version of the picture appeared on her computer screen. "What happened to you and why on earth did you not take the retake?"

"I got in a couple of fights at soccer camp because I was defending my friend. I was sick the day of retakes." he answered hoping that Zoey wouldn't say anything.

"Yeah he was practically dying but still begging our parents to go to school because he wanted a different picture." Zoey said with an amused look on her face. Lenny was already at the door. She waved goodbye to the librarian and joined her brother. She reached into her pocket and gave Lenny back his money. "Oh I didn't really need lunch money thanks though."

"I hate you. You asked for the amount of money I needed to by the book, knowing that I would give it to you and the you give it back after you've had your fun." he said storming away angrily to the parking lot where their dad was waiting for them.

~o~

As she lay in her bed she could hear the rain that was starting to fall. She closed her eyes and tried not to think about what her grandmother said to her when she was in Spain. In her possession she had everything she needed to ask all of the questions she so desperately wanted to ask. She also had a new piece to her puzzle though she didn't like that piece.

"Andi are you okay?" Gabumon asked.

"I could lie to you and say that I'm fine but I'm in no way okay. Gabumon my grandmother gave me everything I need to ask my questions but that doesn't guarantee that they will be answered. When we were in Spain I came to the realization that my father blames me for my mother's abandonment. You see the two of them met in Spain when my father was doing a concert. It was like love at first sight though they didn't see each other again until they met while in college in America. Grandma said that they were really in love and that after I was born at first their relationship was okay but then after a month it started to break apart, after that she took care of me for five months. At the end of the five months grandma said they were okay but she didn't know that they were worse off then they had been. Then after Ayden was born she said those words and left. I heard him say that he blamed me and well it hurt." she said looking at her partner ignoring her alarm clock until it got to loud to stand. "I'm going to go today."

"To your mother's house." Gabumon said and she nodded determination shown in her ice blue eyes. "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"It's not a good idea. It's downright stupid but I have questions and well I want answers. Though I'm not sure I'm strong enough to knock on the door." she said getting out of her bed and walking over to her closet to pick out an outfit. "Wait outside for a bit."

She put on a pair of dark gray jeans, a black and light gray stripped long sleeve, and a plain deep purple zip-up hoodie. She grabbed her black backpack, some money, and her digivice. She walked into the kitchen made herself toast and ate silently and wrote he father a note saying she had decided to walk to school. When she was done she brushed her teeth and walked to the door.

"Well I'll see you later Gabumon. This is between you and me." she said and he reluctantly nodded.

~o~

JT sat in his Algebra class bored out his mind the rain wasn't helping his focus. He was busy thinking that in six months he'd be a big brother and in three months he would be an older cousin to Judai Kamiya. His phone vibrated snapping him out of his thoughts. He checked the message that was from his little cousin. He raised his hand and asked to be excused. He walked down the hallway to an empty classroom and called his cousin.

"Hey you called." she answered right away.

"Of course I did. So I'm going to take a wild guess and say you're not in school." he said and when she didn't answer he knew he was right. "What's going on Andi?"

"I need your help. How fast can you get across town?" she asked.

"From here it takes about an hour. Why?" he asked.

"I'm at my mother's and well I haven't had the courage to go up to the front door and knock. Can you come over and help me. I trust you Jake and only you when it comes to this kind of stuff." she said.

"What's the address?" he asked and she gave him the address. "Alright I'll be there in about an hour and a half."

"Okay I'll be here." she said and they hung up the phone at the same time.

He walked back to his classroom and took his seat. When the bell rang he picked up his stuff and headed for the back gate that was left unsupervised because it was unable to be opened. He was almost there when Maya bumped into him.

"Hey JT where are you going isn't your class the other way?" she asked and he mentally slapped himself for getting caught.

"You're going to be late to class Maya." he said not looking at her. "I have to go. Don't follow me you won't catch me, I can out run you."

"You're ditching class." she said. "Why?"

"I can't tell you, I just have to do this." he said hoping that she wouldn't guess. "You'd do it too, if you were in my shoes."

"No I don't think I would." she said. Her brown eyes widened when she realized that there was only one person in the world he'd do anything for. "Your cousin."

He didn't say anything he just ran in the direction of the back door toward the back gate. She ran after him only to realize that he was right she could never catch him, he was too fast for her. She watched him climb the tree and land on the other side. She watched him run until the minute bell rang causing her to run to her English class.

~o~

Andrea sat with her hood up on a stone wall across the street from her mother's house. From time to time Andrea noticed a small black haired woman come out of the house with a pink umbrella, the woman would watch her for a couple of minutes before going back inside the house. She took her locket from her neck and looked at it. Since the day her father gave it back to her she kept it in her pocket, when she showed it to her grandmother she gave her a sliver chain to put it on. She looked at the picture of her and her parents.

"The happiness captured in this picture is nothing but an illusion. A mask to cover up the problems they were having even before Ayden was born." she said to herself.

"That's deep cousin." JT said.

"It's the truth. Glad you could make it." she said hopping off of the wall. "You ready?"

"Shouldn't I be the one asking that?" he asked causing her to shake her head which caught him by surprise. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"I know that I'm not ready but if you weren't ready then I don't know what I'd do." she said. JT was amazed to see his cousin showing an incredible amount of weakness. "So you ready?"

"Yeah." he said the two of them crossed the street and headed for the gate of her mother's home.

~o~

"Mari there are two kids hanging around the front gate. The girl has been outside for a while but the boy just got here. Should I go tell them something?" the black haired woman asked.

"No I'll do it." Mari answered. She got up from her chair and walked over to the front door. She opened the door and Andrea and JT looked up. Ice blue eyes met with chocolate brown. "Hey!"

The cousins looked at each other before running away from the house. Even in the rain Mari could see the shiny silver locket on the ground. She walked over to it and picked it up from the ground. She looked at it and smiled slightly at the silver heart in her hand. She opened it the way she remembered how and closed it quickly.

"Do you know them Miss?"

"I do Veronica. That was my daughter and my ex-husband's nephew. Will you please get me my phone I need to make a call." she answered.

~o~

"Mr. Ishida there's a call for you on line four, the lady says it's important."

"Thanks Peggy." Matt said picking up the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey Matt." said a voice he never though he'd ever hear again. "I bet you never thought you'd be talking to me again.? Anyway is our lovely daughter at school?"

"Yeah why?" he answered.

"Rethink that Matt she and her cousin paid me a visit. I'm not lying Matt. I am holding proof in my hands. I remember going home to Spain and picking out this locket from my family treasures, though when I picked it out it was on a silver armband not a silver chain." she said.

"You're lying Gabumon saw her leave." he said.

"Gabumon's on her side well if it's her gabumon not yours. Call the school and see and call me after you do and I'll give you my address so you can come and pick up the locket and find your daughter and nephew. They won't get far it's raining plus it's lunch time."

"Fine I'll call you back in a couple of minutes." he said hanging up the phone and dialing the school's number. "Hi my daughter walked to school today and I just wanted to make sure she got there."

"Name?" the attendance lady asked.

"Andrea Renee Ishida." Matt said.

"I'm sorry but according to the attendance records from her morning classes she was absent."

"Oh um I'm taking care of my niece and nephew can you tell me if they were in their classes my nephew is Jacob-Trent Takaishi and my niece is Maya Akiyama-Kamiya." Matt said with a little lie.

"Maya has been in all her classes and Jacob-Trent only showed up for his first class. Is there anything else I can do for you sir?" she asked.

"No thank you." he said hanging up the phone and dialing Mari's number. "You were right."

"I don't lie Matt." she said and gave him her address.

~o~

JT watched as his cousin sat outside alone. He had told her not to go outside but she merely shoved him away and took a seat at a small round table on the café's back porch. He sipped his hot chocolate and wished she was out of the rain and next to him sipping hot chocolate.

"Hey kid your friend's going to get sick." one of the customers said. "Why don't you get her in here?"

"She doesn't want to. She wants to be alone and if I were to force her in here it would take forever and a day for her to forgive me." he said.

~o~

"Here." Mari said handing Matt the locket. He shoved it back to her. "Take it Matt it belongs to her and you and I both know why she keeps it."

"I know but maybe that false hope needs to go away. I know how she feels about you and it's not as light as I thought it was. I heard her say that she hates you. I just don't understand why nor will I ever probably because she doesn't talk to me." he said.

"Matt I don't regret ever being with you. I don't regret having Andrea or Ayden. I just stopped loving you and what I said about Andrea that night I didn't mean it. If I were to look at her I'd see you and I didn't want that, I got that anyway with Ayden, he looks like you now." she said.

"Mom who are you talking to?" a male voice asked.

"An old friend Ayden. Go back to bed." she said turning back to Matt. "The café's the closest place. I don't think that they would have gone passed it since it's pouring."

"Mom, Vince is asking for you." Ayden said tugging at his mother's shirt. His muddy blue eyes widened when he saw Matt. "Hi I'm Ayden."

"Hi Ayden I'm Matt. Thanks for the help Mari." Matt said walking back to his car.

~o~

"Hey come inside you're going to get sick." JT told his cousin who shook her head. "Fine but when you're sick don't blame me."

"Don't worry about it." she said.

JT turned around and came face to face with his uncle. He smiled guiltily. "Get in the car you're in big trouble."

"I figured. What about her?" he asked looking back at the soaking wet girl that was his cousin.

"She'll be in bigger trouble but I'll take care of her. Now get in the car." JT nodded and walked over to his uncle's car and got in the front seat. Andrea turned to face her father. "Let's go."

"You hate me. Why take me back. Just as I blame you, you blame me. I am the reason she left you. You don't stop loving someone and when someone says they do it's a lie because they find that the easier way to explain things then the actual truth. You either love someone forever or you never loved them at all, it was just an illusion a mask. I heard you say it, I'm the reason she left." Andrea said her tears hidden behind the raindrops.

"I don't blame you. When I said that I wasn't thinking. You told me yourself that you can tell what a person's feeling and if they're lying am I lying." he asked.

"I don't know." she said.

"Andrea Renee Ishida-De La Mesa I love you and I hate seeing you like this. What made you like this?" he asked.

"Words. They say words don't hurt but that's a lie words hurt more than sticks and stones because physical pain fades but emotional pain lasts forever." she said trying to keep her focus. "I don't feel good."

**To Be Continued…**

**Yup JT was right she was going to get sick. She'll eventually get her locket back though when she does it will be under sad circumstances. So next chapter will take place in the digital world and will be actiony i promise i just had to write this. Please tell me what you think, and what you think should happen as the story progresses. luv you guys thaks for reading**

**Mysticwitch (:  
**


	12. Purifying Light

**Hey readers this is the next chapter in my story. though i love this story and the direction it is going compared to it's original draft i really wish there were more reviews so that i know that i'm not the only one who loves this story. Well enough of that I'm so glad it's summer cuz it gives me time to write.**

**enjoy this chapter.**

**I don't own digimon or the characters only the kids and the plot.  
**

**Chapter 12**

**Purifying Light**

The car ride home from the hospital was silent, well due to the fact that Andrea had fallen asleep or so it looked like. Joe said that she needed at least two more weeks of recovery but she was in fact over the pneumonia and now it was just the flu. He looked over at her as he parked the car in his parking spot, she looked peaceful in her sleep and very childlike as she held the stuffed giraffe he'd gotten her at the hospital gift shop. Seeing her like that reminded him of when she was three years old. He got out of the car and went over to the other side and unbuckled her. He scooped her up and as if it was the most natural thing in the world her arms wrapped around his neck and her head rested on his shoulder. He closed the door deciding to come back for the medicine and giraffe later.

"Don't grow up too fast, I need you." he whispered.

He knocked on the door of his apartment and the door was opened by both Gabumons. He carried his daughter in to her room and placed her on her bed, he took off her shoes and covered her with the purple comforter. He went back to the car and grabbed the two things he left behind. He went back to her room and was surprised to see that her eyes were open.

"Am I still in trouble for ditching school?" she asked him weakly.

"Yes for a week you're not allowed to leave this apartment." he said an she nodded. "Here's your giraffe."

"You remembered. I told you I wanted a giraffe when I was five and I never got it. Well until a couple days ago thank you." she said taking it as he handed it to her.

"Yeah, we'll talk later. Get some rest." he said and she nodded.

One week later...

The door to the apartment opened. She wrapped the blanket around her tightly as the cold air rushed in. TK went into the kitchen to find Matt and JT sat down next to his cousin.

"How much trouble did you get in to for skipping school?" she asked him.

"I actually got in more trouble for letting you sit out in the rain then for skipping school." he said. "I was grounded for two weeks."

"I'm sorry." she said.

"Don't be. Now get up and get dressed we're going to Izzy's. There are things we need to do in the digital world." he said.

"But I'm sick it's not like dad's going to let me go." she said looking over at the kitchen.

"I'll take care of that you just go get dressed." he said getting off of the couch and walking into the kitchen. "Hey uncle Matt."

"Oh no this kid wants something." Matt said avoiding his nephew's blue eyes.

"How do you know that I want something from my favorite most talented uncle?" JT asked.

"Jacob-Trent I am your only uncle and you're buttering me up. Tell me what you want."

Andrea went into her room. She put on a pair of dark gray blue jeans, a plain red long sleeve, and a plain black jacket. She brushed her hair and put on her favorite belt and clipped her d-power to it. She walked back out to the couch.

"Fine let's go." Matt said sounding defeated.

~o~

"So what are we doing?" Johnny asked.

"Today we are going to fight for the domain of light." Luke said boldly. "We first need to be briefed about said domain. That's where blondie comes in."

"Thanks Lucas you make me feel so special." Andrea said in a scratchy voice that belonged to the flu not to her. "Well the light domain is half in the sky and half on the ground. The castle is a top of the tallest mountain. The only way to get there is either by air or by climbing the mountain and that's a really hard climb. The one in charge of the domain is LadyDevimon."

"So we'd have to be beyond stupid to attempt to save that domain." Ian said.

"Are we not?" Andrea asked.

"Yeah we are but hey we're the digidestined we have to be. Being careless and stupid is how we do things." Luke said.

"No son you can't be careless and reckless. If you are then you'll wind up getting hurt and the pain you get in there is real. Am I right Andi?" Tai asked and she nodded her hands instinctively wrapping around her stomach.

"As leader you have to think about everybody's safety, even that of the people you don't like, because they are trusting you with their lives." Davis said looking from Luke to Andrea to Tk who nodded.

"As a leader you have to know when to fight and when to turn tail and run." Ken said.

"Your desicions as leader affect not only you but your friends and both of the worlds so you have to be wise." TK said.

"And as a leader you have to be willing to accept that your way may not be the best way. That's why your friends are standing behind you to make sure that you don't get carried away and to knock some sense in you when you do." Matt said.

"How do you get to be a great leader?" Luke asked. The adults looked at each other and shrugged, they really didn't have the answer.

"Well..." Tai started.

"With time Luke no one is born great they have to achieve greatness and that takes time." Lenny said and every head turned to face him. "Sorry I shouldn't have interrupted."

"No, you're right Leonard." Tai said.

"So it takes time but dad we don't have time and what if I screw up?" Luke said.

"Screw ups happen Lucas but when there are people behind you who are supporting you then well there isn't anything that can't be done. Now stop doubting yourself and get to leading this group up that mountain." Andrea said to the brown haired boy who's doubt she couldn't stand.

"You speak from experience so I guess there's some truth in your statement." Luke said.

"Remember what Davis said." Kari warned her nephew. "Because just as their lives lie in your hands your life lies in their hands."

"Uh right I'll do my best to remember that." Luke said feeling slightly ashamed and more than a little worried.

"So if we're done boosting Luke's confidence the digi-worlds awaits." Dan said pointing his d-power at the computer. "Digi-port open!"

"He'll do it I just know it." Tai said.

"He is your son after all." Matt said to his best friend. "I just hope he and my daughter don't tear at each others throats."

"Maybe that will help them develop a friendship, it did with you and Tai." Sora said.

"I'll apologize in advance if your son at one point comes home with a black eye and a couple of brusies." Matt said and Tai laughed. "I'm very serious Tai."

"I know it's just the day Luke comes home like that I don't know what I'll do." Tai said.

~o~

"So fearless leader what do we do now?" Andrea asked.

"Well tell me more about the domain." he answered.

"Since the majority of it is in the sky there isn't much protection up there because not many digimon make it into the air they're usually shot down by the heavy ground forces. If by some chance they do make it in the sky then it's smooth flying until they have the castle within their sights. Once it's visible so are the castle's forces and they don't hold back." she explained as she did Luke formed a plan in his mind.

"Is there a blind spot?" he asked.

"Yup only one." came Impmon's voice. "And you're standing by it right now."

"If we fly straight up from here there's a good chance we won't be detected." Ian concluded.

"Alright well here's the plan, everyone whose digivolution can fly will digivolve. Zoey, Lenny, Ian, Dan, and Sara you'll be going with your digimon. I know that Patamon's digivolution can fly but I need him and JT down here and plus Maya needs to be up there. So Maya you and Gatomon go with them. The rest of us will advance to the castle on foot." he said and they nodded. "So are you ready?"

"Yeah." they all said.

Each digimon digivolved to their next level except for Patamon who remained at the rookie stage. Luke hugged his sister tightly. JT hugged Maya.

"Dan you're in charge protect my sister and my cousin and the others." Luke said to his best friend who nodded. He turned to his cousin and gave her a tight hug. "Be safe."

"I will. You be careful too. I'd hate it if you were gone." she said before climbing on Birdramon with Sara.

"All right let's do it." Luke said and the group split up.

"Say Luke what do we do when we get to the castle?" Hannah asked.

"If we make it that far then I'll let you know." he said taking her hand and giving it a squeeze.

"Is there something we're not clued in on?" Shelly asked as she, JT, Johnny, and Andrea walked behind the two.

"Other than the fact that Lucas and Hannah make out in public, I don't think that there's anything else that needs to be understood." Andrea said quite loudly. Hannah and Luke stopped and turned to face the rest of their group, their faces red as tomatoes. "In other words Shelly they're dating."

"H-how d-do you know?" Hannah asked stuttering.

"Your emotions give you away." she said simply as if it were nothing that she could feel their emotions. "Oh and it doesn't help that I saw you guys eating each others faces over the summer as I was walking home from school."

"That's embarrassing!" Hannah squealed.

"Well it was in public so who knows who saw." Johnny said.

"Forward march." Luke said. The other four looked at each other.

"Sir yes sir." they said moving passed Luke and Hannah.

"What kind of digimon are the others going to deal with?" Johnny asked.

"Devidramon, Airdramon, Crossmon, Diatrymon, and Coredramon." Impmon said looking back at the girl who should know what was going on but didn't seen like she was giving it her all as they walked up the mountain. "There are more digimon that make up Ladydevimon's army but the ones I just mentioned are the ones that are the strongest and the ones that appear the most."

"You're forgetting about her little puppet Cyberdramon." Andrea said in a weak voice.

"Yeah that traitor." Impmon said through his teeth. The group turned to looked at the three who used to belong to the Nightmare King and rose their eyebrows at them. The purple digimon turned to the blond haired girl. "You want to tell them or should I?"

"I'll do it." she said. She coughed a little before turning to the group. "Aside from being called digidestined we are also called chosen children. Our digimon are called chosen digimon. Like Impmon, Cyberdramon is a chosen digimon. He just didn't find his digidestined partner and well he fell into a dark pit."

"Oh." the group said in unison.

"Hey guys if the ground forces are supposed to be heavy then why is it that we haven't even been attacked?" Johnny asked. The group stopped, Andrea crashed into JT he looked at her questioningly.

"Yeah that's true." Hannah said. "Andrea why haven't we seen any digimon?" she looked at the girl she was addressing and saw that she wasn't at all focused. "Hey are you listening? Andrea!"

"Huh? Wh-what? Huh?"

"Are you okay?" JT asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. Um all the digimon were called back up to the castle to defend against well the others." she said. "We have to get up there fast and on this mountain there are no shortcuts. Are there any shortcuts Impmon.?"

"Um well not a shortcut but a faster way of travel. Pixiemon, he helps the digimon of this domain fight against Ladydevimon." Impmon said.

"How do we find Pixiemon?" Hannah asked.

"Digidestined!" a high pitched voice said.

"Don't worry he'll find you." Impmon said with a small laugh as the pink digimon appeared before them. "Hey. How's it going pinky."

"It would be going fine if there wasn't any evil in the digital world. Yup yup but in the fight the digimon from the domain of light are some of the strongest. We've been holding our own and well we haven't won yet but now we have the digidestined." the little winged digimon said. He looked at Luke and at Andrea. "You're Tai's son and Matt's daughter. Yup yup i see them in you. Oh and we have Joe's son and Mimi's daughter and who do you belong to."

"Well I'm TK's son. The name's Jacob-Trent but call me JT"

"Hello I'm Hannah Hida. My father's name is Cody Hida. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"I don't think I ever met Cody but TK I did meet and I expected his child to be blond but that's not important at the moment. So we have come to the conclusion that the digimon guarding this mountain have been sent to the castle to guard it have we not?" he asked them and they nodded. "Alright then to the castle we go."

He waved his staff around and a bubble appeared around them. JT looked at his cousin, he knew she had lied to them when she told them she was fine. Then again that was her, she would sacrifice herself if it meant getting the job done. "Hey. Give me an honest answer. Are you okay?"

"No." she answered with a hacking cough. "I'm sick Jake and the longer we're up on this mountain the worse I feel. I'm so glad that we no longer have to walk because honestly I am so weak that my legs aren't working properly."

"Dang I didn't think you were that sick." he said feeling guilty that he brought her here. "Tell me next time when you're not feeling well."

"Don't worry JT there won't be a next time." she said as they made it to the middle of the castle's courtyard

"I could only get you in here the rest is up to you my friends." Pixiemon said. The bubble around them disappeared. "I must join my army and help them help your friends as they approach the castle."

With that said he left them. Luke looked at the keeper of hope and gave him a go ahead signal. JT took out his d-power and looked at Patamon. "You ready buddy?" the little orange digimon nodded at his human partner. "Alright then digivolve."

**"Patamon digivolve to...Angemon."**

"Now we have to help the others by attacking the guards from the inside that way it'll give Maya a better chance at reaching the stone." Luke said. He turned to JT. "My father once told me that hope and light go together. They together make miracles happen as well as keep each other safe. When Maya gets here I want you and blondie to help her out. Blondie knows where to go and you can protect Maya."

"Alright." JT said the two brunettes looked over at Andrea who nodded weakly.

~o~

"I know this wasn't part of Luke's plan but if we get closer to the sky then we won't be able to defend ourselves. Our digimon can go on ahead but we'll have to continue on foot." Dan said.

"Not all our digimon need to go. We will need to be defended and I don't think Gatomon will be enough." Ian said and the group nodded.

"Alright then Stingmon and X-Veemon you guys stay the rest of you we will see you once we've made it up to the gates." Dan said and with that they took off running to toward the gates that were within their sights but still far away.

~o~

"There's one flaw in your plan Lucas. In order for this domain to be saved the crest of light will first have to glow and who knows if that will happen."

"I really didn't think of that since last time we did this I wasn't around when the crest shone." he said.

~o~

"There they are the gates." Zoey said as they finally made it up to the gates.

**"Desolation Claw."**

**"X-Vee Laser!"**

**"Spiking Strike!"**

"We were so close." Dan groaned as they came face to face with Cyberdramon. "Ian what does it say about our little friend here."

"His name is Cyberdramon. He's an ultimate level vaccine type digimon. His attacks are Desolation Claw and Cyber Nail. It says he won't stop until he annihilates his enemies." Ian said and Dan gulped

"What do we do now Danny?" Sara asked.

"Well we do what we were doing before. We get Maya to that place where she needs to put her crest and we save this domain." Dan said as he hopelessly watched his digimon partner fall and revert back to rookie form. "Veemon!"

"Wormmon!" Lenny yelled.

"We're done for!" Maya yelled as Cyberdramon turned his attention to them.

**"Howling Blaster!"**

**"Nova Blast!"**

**"Hand of Faith!"**

**"Harpoon Torpedo!"**

**"Needle Spray!"**

**"Tail Hammer!"**

"Luke!" Maya and Sara yelled.

"Hurry. While they're keeping him busy." Dan told his group.

They ran towards the others who were standing behind the gate. Angemon and Garurumon followed. JT grabbed Maya's hand and pulled her with him as they ran into the castle. Maya noticed that JT was carrying Andrea on his back. JT smiled at her and gave her a look that said everything was going to be fine. Garurumon and Impmon were leading the way while Angemon watched out for any danger.

"JT it's time." Andrea whispered into her cousin's ear.

"Alright." he stopped and took out his crest. It started to glow.

**"Angemon digivolve to...Magnaangemon."**

**"Impmon digivolve to...Beelzemon."**

"How can he do that if you're not his partner JT?" Maya asked.

"He was touched by hope's light and when he was it allowed him to digivolve even though I'm not his partner." JT answered repeating what Impmon had told him only minutes ago. "Maya are you ready behind this door is the stone and probably a bunch of digimon waiting for us?"

"Yeah." she said. Together they pushed the doors open.

"Well well well if it isn't three traitors and the digidestined." LadyDevimon said.

"Nice to see you again." Leomon said.

**"Howling Blaster."**

**"Fist of the Beast King."**

Blue clashed with red and red clashed with blue multiple times. Beelzemon, Gatomon, and MagnaAngemon were engaged in battle with LadyDevimon. Maya watched as the digimon fought for the domain of light. She felt helpless as she watched Gatomon hit the ground multiple times. She ran up to her partner when she couldn't fight any longer.

"Gatomon these digimon they fight even if they are outmatched. We have to help them because they suffer to much under this kind of life. It hurts me to see them this way, to see the digital world covered in darkness I can't take it we have to do something." she said and as she said it Beelzemon and Garurumon hit the wall behind her. Her chocolate brown eyes glanced over at MagnaAngemon who had taken over Garurumon's fight with Leomon. She turned to the two fallen digimon and watched as LadyDevimon moved toward them ready to finish them. "No please!" she screamed and a bright pink light surrounded Maya and Gatomon.

"When in trouble light will shine and extinguish the darkness. The fallen will find the strength to get up because darkness always yields to purifying light." Andrea, Garurumon, and Beelzemon said.

**"Gatomon digivolve to...Angewomon."**

"No not her." LadyDevimon shrieked.

"Maya the crest!" JT yelled.

Maya stood up from the ground and ran towards the stone as she did the darkness inside the room started to fade. LadyDevimon and Leomon were attempting to stop her. Garurumon tackled Leomon and threw him into the wall. Angewomon grabbed LadyDevimon by the hair and tossed her aside. That's how the fighting went it's was more of a cat fight then anything. They wouldn't let the others enter their fight. JT watched wide eyed as they went at it.

**"Darkness wa..."**

**"Heaven's Charm!"**

When Angewomon's attack hit LadyDevimon the pitch black stone shone pink again. There was a rumbling sound, everybody looked up and saw that the castle was falling. Leomon and LadyDevimon managed to escape. Angewomon grabbed Maya and Magnaangemon grabbed JT and Andrea. Garurumon and Beelzemon ran as fast as they could out of the castle and down the moutntain.

~o~

"They did it." Luke said as he watched the castle fall to pieces.

Maya, JT, and Andrea joined them on the ground. Luke gave his cousin a big hug. They waited for the last of their group to join them and when they did they were back to their rookie forms and the group went back toward the TV.

"Digi-port open!" Dan said.

They all landed on the floor of Izzy's lab. Their parents heard the loud thud and went to go see. One by one they got off of each other. Kari noticed her daughter's digimon was at the rookie level and that her step-son's digimon was in the in-training level and smiled. "You did it."

"Yeah we did." Maya said with a huge smile on her face.

"Come on you two let's get going." TK said to his two kids. "Matt you and Andi are welcome to join us for lunch."

"Thanks bro but I think it's best if we just go home." Matt said getting a nod from his nephew. "She doesn't look to good. Though if you want family time stop by my place tonight I'll make dinner."

"Yeah let's go dad. Uncle Matt is the best cook I know no offense Kari." JT said to his pregnant step-mother.

"None taken and I think I'm up for one of Matt's home cooked meals."

"Dad why aren't you a good cook?" Luke asked.

"I am a decent cook!" Tai yelled at his son. "Sure I'm not the best but considering who my mother is and how bad her cooking is I could have turned out a lot worse!"

They all laughed at what Tai was saying. "Very true Tai." Izzy said as he remembered that summer he had tried Tai's mother's cooking.

"Jeez dad i was only kidding. No need to blow your top." Luke said.

"Well just for that you're having lunch at Grandma's while your mother, Sara, and I have lunch somewhere else."

"Dad!"

**To be continued...**

**Please review and stay tune for the next chapter. Luv you guys for choosing to read this.  
**


	13. A Digidestined Christmas

**Hey there readers so this is a Christmas special type thing even though it's summer. This is how Christmas happens for the digidestined. So I hope you like it.**

**I don't own digimon or any other content that isn't the plot or the kids.**

**enjoy...  
**

**Chapter 13**

**A Digidestined Christmas**

Luke woke up due to someone shaking his bed. He blinked a couple of times before he saw Sara's figure on top of him. He then saw the pink bird trying to wake up the orange dinosaur on the other end of his bed.

"Sara I was sleeping." he said groggily.

"Daddy said to wake you up. He said he needs your help setting up for tonight. Plus it's breakfast time." she said shifting over so he could sit up. She giggled at the sight of his hair which was standing up in every direction. "You look funny Luke."

"Its my hair isn't it?" he asked and laughed as Sara handed him a brush. When his hair was no longer standing up he got out of bed and picked up his sister and carried her outside. He entered the kitchen. "Morning Mom."

"Morning Luke." Sora said handing him a plate of bacon and eggs. "Your dad needs your help setting up the hall for tonight. So after breakfast get dressed and head down there."

"So dad's there already, who else is there?" he asked as he poured himself some orange juice.

"He said Matt, Davis, Ken and TK were there. As for your friends it's JT and Lenny." Sora answered.

"What about Dan?" Luke asked.

"Dan went somewhere with his mom, they'll be back in time." she said and Luke nodded finishing the last bit of food on his plate.

He walked back into his room and laughed at the fact that Biyomon was still trying to get Agumon to wake up.

"Watch this." he said to the pink bird. "Hey Agumon. BREAKFAST!"

"Breakfast!" he said jumping out of the bed and heading to the kitchen.

"You are good." Biyomon said.

He shrugged humbly and ushered her out of the room. He grabbed a navy blue t-shirt, a gray thermal long sleeve, black jacket, a navy blue beanie, and faded dark gray jeans. Once he was dressed he grabbed his d-power and cell phone and headed out of the room.

"Mom I'm leaving." he said as Agumon joined him at the door.

"Alright." Sora said.

He opened the door and headed out into the cold December morning. He ran down to the hall that was luckily on two blocks away from his apartment. He walked into the warm building and put his jacket on the coat rack and went to go find the others.

"Hey Luke glad you could make it." Tai said as his son entered the main hall where they would be holding their festivities. "Help the boys set up the chairs, JT's in charge of that so ask him how to do things."

"Okay dad." he said. "What are you guys doing?"

"Setting up the sound system." Matt answered.

"And the tables." Tai added.

"Shouldn't the tables be put up first then the chairs?" Luke asked.

"Yeah we're trying but Davis and Ken can't seem to find the tables and TK is trying to figure out how Kari planned this." Matt answered.

"I see." Luke said. He went to go join the other boys. "So what are we doing JT?"

"Well once my dad figures out the plans for the hall and once the tables are located then we put the chairs around the tables according to the plans." He answered.

"Sounds simple enough." Luke said.

"It should be but our dads are making it harder than it actually is." Lenny said as they watched Ken and Davis run into the room.

"Alright we found the tables. There's one small problem, they're down the hall to the left and down a flight of stairs." Davis said.

"Why put them down in the basement when the chairs are underneath the stage and in that closet back there?" Matt asked.

"How did we do it last time?" Tai asked.

"Last time all us guys plus the boys brought them up. We're understaffed this year." Ken said and the he remembered something about last years setup. "Also last year we used the rectangular tables this year Kari wants the round tables."

"Yeah and those are heavy." Davis said.

"Look at you guys. You guys saved the world and you can't even manage to get a couple of tables from the basement." Luke said as the leader in him took over. "So here's the plan since you guys can't come up with one. Dad and you other men will carry the tables up the stairs and place them at the entrance to the door leading to the basement. Once that has been done me and the boys will roll them back to this room here."

"Being out shined by your son Tai." Matt said to his best friend who was left speechless.

"Ready break." Luke said.

"Hey guys how's it coming." Izzy said. He took a look around and well he smiled at the sound system set up. "Well the sound is set up."

"Great now that you guys are here this will go a lot faster." Luke said and father and son looked at each other like they were better off not coming. "Lets go."

The men of the digidestined got to work. They each grabbed a table down at the basement with the exception of TK who was telling the boys where to put the tables. They set up eight tables, the tables varied from the amount of chairs seven was the most and four was the least. Once the tables were set up the guys brought in the Christmas tree.

"Alright guys we are done here now it's the women's turn." Tai said. "I'll see you guys later."

~o~

Kari had the women working hard as they decorated the tree and the hall. This time around there were no children, this was the surprise. The tables had green and red table cloths with a white table runner and a napkin holder the opposite color of the table cloth. The plates were a golden color and there were clear goblets with a golden rim next to the plates. Each table had a card that determined which family would be sitting at what table.

"Kari why does Matt's table have the most chairs?" Yollie asked.

"Well his band mates are joining us. So it's Hunter, Nolan, Gabriel, and Gabriel's wife Isabelle." Kari answered shoving Yollie off to some other task.

Once the women had the hall ready, they moved on to cooking the food. Once they had that done they went back home and got ready for the dinner.

~o~

"Dad why are we here so early?" Andrea asked as they got out if the car and walked down to the back entrance of the hall.

"Well I need to set up the last bit of things that need to be set up. Plus Isabelle wants to see you." Matt said.

"Oh so you guys are performing?"

"Maybe."

"Well I can keep a secret."

The van they were waiting for pulled into the parking lot. Three guys and a woman stepped out.

"Hey Ishida are you going to join us tonight?" Hunter asked.

"We'll see Hunter." Matt answered.

"Hey kiddo I see you're okay." Gabriel said picking up his Goddaughter.

"Yup still a little sick but I'm good." she said.

"Just in time for your birthday next week." Isabelle said.

"Yeah I guess." she said.

"Come on guys we have things to get done." Nolan said.

They set up the stage and walked outside and waited for everyone else to show up. This dinner was for digidestined and their families so naturally the grandparents showed up first well after Kari who had to officially open the front doors. Once everyone was there they started the night off with dinner right away.

"So how's it going son?"

"Its going great dad." Matt answered.

"Grandpa dad's going to preform tonight."

"Really? I thought you gave up music nine years ago."

"No dad I couldn't give that up." Matt said. "I just didn't make a career out of it like I wanted to when I was younger."

"Yeah Matt here decided to make rocket parts instead of playing the guitar and singing for a living." Hunter said.

"Yeah well I settled down and had a family." Matt said.

"Yeah and look where that's gotten you." Hunter mumbled. Gabriel kicked him in the shins. "What?"

"Don't be so childish." He said.

~o~

"So Sora what did you guys decide to name the baby?" Sora's mother asked. "It's a boy right?"

"Yes we are having another boy and well as for the name we are actually leaning towards Judai. Sara and Luke actually came up with the name and well we like the meaning. At first Tai and I wanted to name him Reizo but we liked Judai better." Sora answered. "Luke why don't you tell your grandmother the meaning of the name."

Luke wasn't paying attention to what his mother or anyone at the table was saying. He was eating his food absentmindedly. Across the hall Hannah was doing the same. They had been staring at each other for quite a while, both stunned by how good the other looked. Sara caught him staring and pinched his side. He turned and glared at her only to realize that his entire family was staring at him oddly. A slight blush crawled onto his face.

"So what were we talking about?" he asked and Shelly walked by.

"Oh Luke you might want to wipe your mouth there's a little bit of drool." she said as she walked back to her table where she whispered something to her brother who turned to look at Luke and laughed a little.

"What was that about Lucas?" Tai asked his son.

"Nothing dad now what were we talking about?" he asked again.

"The baby's name." Sora's father said. "Your mother said that you and your sister chose it and that they loved the meaning. So tell us son what does the name mean?"

"It means 'hero.' I don't know why I picked it I just liked it." Luke said.

~o~

"So Kari do you know the sex of the baby yet?" her mother asked.

"No not yet. We find out next month. though we have picked out names. If it's a girl we decided to go with Akinai and if it's a boy we decided to go with Ikuto." Kari said. She looked back at Matt's table and Gabriel gave her a smile. "Um I'll be back."

She walked up to the stage and took the microphone off of it's stand. She cleared her throat into the microphone and everybody turned to look at her. "Well guys it's time so will the band please come on stage."

The three guys got up from the table and made their way onto the stage. Hunter and Nolan went behind the curtains and took their places. Gabe went and took the microphone from Kari. "Thank you Mrs. Takaishi. Hello digidestined and family! Back in the day we used to be called the Teenage Wolves but now since we're not teenagers anymore we're just called the Wolves. Now what is a band without it's lead singer and lead guitarist?"

"If it has no singer then it's just an instrumental band!" Tai yelled from somewhere that wasn't in the room.

"Um yeah so will Yamato Ishida get his butt up here!"

"Go dad." Andrea said. "You did it in Spain and France what's stopping you from doing it in front of your friends?"

"Come on Uncle Matt!"

"Fine!" Matt said taking off his jacket and handing it to his daughter. "Next time you go."

"I'd be glad to if I knew how to sing." She said and he turned to look at her. "I only know how to play the piano, the flute, alto sax, and the violin. Oh and I'm starting guitar and drums after Christmas."

"Alright." he said and he walked up to the stage. Where Gabriel handed him _his_ guitar. "How did you get this it was in my room when I left the apartment?"

"I got my ways man." he answered with the slightest most discreet glance to Andrea. "Now let's get this party started!"

The band started off by playing Christmas rock songs. The older digidestined smiled at their friend and the younger ones watched in awe as this was the first time most of them heard Matt sing. Soon there were people on the dance floor dancing to the Christmas music. Matt's dad smiled at his son.

"I forgot how good he was." he said over the music to his granddaughter and her godmother.

"Yeah." Isabelle mused. The tone of the music changed. "Uh-oh Hunter and his ideas."

"What?" Andrea asked.

"Oh nothing dear. It's just that they were supposed to play Christmas music only but I guess Hunter thought it was getting boring I just hope he doesn't go to far and starts playing _Sing to Me _or _Retrace_." Isabelle answered.

"Oh I get it." Matt's dad said. He mouthed 'Marisol.' "Am I correct?"

"Yes sir."

"I am so lost." Andrea said getting up and going over to where she felt her cousin's presence.

It was a couple of songs before the melody to a certain song started to play. Matt stopped playing and singing and looked at Gabe who shrugged and urged him to continue. He looked at Nolan who gestured over at Hunter. He put the mic back on the stand and walked off of the stage and out of the hall. Gabriel motioned for Isabelle to come on stage. He handed her his bass guitar and quickly went back stage for his guitar and took over for Matt.

~o~

Matt placed his guitar in the backseat of his car. He felt silly for running off stage but he couldn't sing those songs, they only brought back unpleasant memories. He shivered as a cold rush of air blew by. Only then did he realize he was sitting on the hood of his car on a snowy night without a jacket. He decided that he didn't care nor did he want to sit in the car all he wanted was to stare up at the stars and forget about his past. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice that he wasn't alone until a snowball hit him on the side of his face. He looked up to see his daughter holding his jacket in one hand and a snowball in the other.

"You're going to get sick." she said dropping the snowball. She handed him his jacket and he took it.

"Go back inside." he said.

"No." she said back.

"Get inside now." he said angrily.

"Not without you." she said quietly. He softened up when he heard her say that. "Usually I'm the one sitting outside not wanting to go inside. Though I prefer the rain over the snow. Why can't you play that song Hunter was playing?"

"I just can't. Why are you so musically gifted?" he asked her.

"Well like Lenny says no one is born great you have to achieve greatness. Though I do think there are exceptions to that because music just comes naturally to me i don't know why." she said looking at her hands.

"Well you do have parents who are musically talented." he said and she arched and eyebrow. "You know I have musical talents but your mother had them to, though she was more classical then I was."

"It's her isn't it?" she said. "She's the reason you can't play those songs. They were written for her or by her or about her."

"Why are you so smart?" he asked.

"Well my dad is an engineer and my mother has some sort of degree." she said. "Come on I think it's present time."

"So who'd you get for the gift exchange?" he asked getting off of his car and taking her hand in his.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" she said. "No it's not you, your present is at home underneath the tree."

"Oh yeah I forgot about that. So December twenty-ninth is coming up. What do you want to do that day?" he asked.

"Well I would love to sleep until let's say ten, then have pancakes with strawberry topping, then I would love to watch TV, after that visit Uncle Teek and Gabe, and finally I would love to have dinner with my dad with cake and ice cream for dessert." she said. "How does that sound?"

"How about if Uncle TK and family join us for dinner." he said.

"Okay."

They went back inside and Kari handed them their presents and they opened them at the same time the others did. Yollie looked at the garden gnome she had gotten and glared at Davis.

"Why do you always give people these things! I don't even have a lawn!" she yelled at him.

"How do you know that's from me?" he asked.

"Well you just told me." she answered smartly. "Megumi why do you let him get these things?"

"I tell him not to but I don't know he says he can never find a gift that he thinks will be good for the person he's giving it to. though when we went to go buy the gifts he did have something nice in his hands. I don't know why he exchanged it." she answered.

"Because it's Yollie." he mumbled.

"Excuse me!" Yollie yelled pointing the gnome's hat at his face. "You are taking this back and getting me something that isn't so ugly."

"I thought it fit." Davis said.

"Say that again Motomiya." Yollie challenged.

"Clam down Yollie it was a gift." Ken said.

"Fine I'll take it back and get the big baby something better." Davis said.

"Davis!"

**To be continued...**

**So what did you think. Uh the songs Retrace and Sing to Me don't belong to me they belong to Anberlin and Before Their Eyes respectively. Please hit that button at the bottom of the page and review. I'll be writing and well until next time next chapter is posted for an author's note.**


	14. Train Ride and Trouble

**Yo i'm back with the next chapter. this one takes after Christmas and the digidestined are in for a wild ride. thanks to those of you who reviewed the reviews make me keep writing and i just love hearing what you have to say. What time is it? it's time for the disclaimer...yay**

**I in no way own anything that has to do with digimon. What i do own is the plot and the kids.**

**What time is it? it's time to start reading yay.  
**

**Chapter 14**

**Train Ride and Trouble**

Ian ran his hands through his red hair, he couldn't believe he was stupid enough to forget to get his father's password. It was late and his parents were asleep so if he made one mistake while typing in the incorrect password he'd be in big trouble, he only had three tries. He shook his head hoping that it would help him come up with something but at two in the morning his brain was screaming 'Go back to bed!' It's not that this couldn't wait until morning because it could it's that he was to stubborn to wait that long. He closed his eyes and did several spins on the chair trying to think. The hallway light turned on and his mother walked into the room so quietly that he didn't notice her until she tapped his shoulder and he jumped out of the chair.

"Mom?" he whispered.

"What are you doing up and on your father's computer?" she asked quietly.

"Mom there's an underground portion of the digital world that I need to make sure exists." he said turning back to the computer screen. "I know what you're thinking and yes it can wait until morning but I want to do this now. So that when morning comes I can run this by Luke and we can go exploring, there's so much of the digital world that we haven't seen." He turned back to look at his mother who merely smiled at him. "The only problem is that I don't remember dad's freaking password."

"Alright move son. Since this is so important to you I'll help you." she said. He got out of the chair and watched as she entered a password and was let in to the computer. "There you go."

"What was the password?" he asked as he got back on the chair.

" Well I probably shouldn't tell you now should I?" she said and he shook his head. "I don't know why out of all the words out there your father chose 'Butternut' as his password. I guess it's because it's a word that you don't associate with Izzy Izumi that's why you were having a hard time with it."

"Thanks mom. I won't stay up late well more late than I already am I promise." he said suppressing a laugh at his father's silly genius. "Good night mom."

"Good night son." she said leaving the room.

Ian turned to the computer and searched for the things about the digital world. He found the folder and opened it he went to the file labeled 'Digi-world Underground.' He was surprised to see a map of the entire underground of the digital world. He printed it out and thanked whoever made his father's printer because it didn't make any noise. He turned off the computer and went to bed.

~o~

"So why are we all here?" Shelly asked. She pointed to the building behind her and made a funny face. "I don't like the library it smells old and well it's boring."

"Stop whining Shelly. Ian said he had something to show us and well it's a secret." Johnny said to his sister who smacked him in the shoulder. "What was that for?"

"I want you to stop treating me like a baby." she said.

"When you stop acting like one then I'll stop treating you like one." he said.

"Guys stop Ian's here." Luke said. Ian ran up to the group and Luke noticed that even though he looked like he hadn't gotten any sleep he was ready to go. "So what is it that you need to show us?'

"Okay so last night before I went to bed I checked my e-mail like I always do right. I was expecting something from my magazine subscription saying that I needed to renew my subscription. Sadly I didn't get that and it bummed me out because I really need to renew my subscription, you know I really want my _Popular Science _magazines. Anyway I'll probably get that e-mail tonight. So as I was saying I was checking my e-mail and I got this weird one from someone I didn't know. I opened it because the subject said it was urgent and all it said was Digi-World Underground." he explained as they entered the library. He led them up the stairs to the computer lab. He went up to the reception desk. "You guys have your library cards right?" he asked and they all took out their library cards and handed them to him. "Um hi we need to rent out the twelve person computer room. Here are our cards."

"Very well." the receptionist said taking all twelve of the cards. He handed Ian the key and he handed it to Luke. "Is there anything else I can help you with?"

"Yeah there are blinds in the room right because well I'm going to try out my power point presentation?" Ian asked only to distract the receptionist while the others snuck the digimon into the room.

"Yeah there's blinds in there and a smart board if you need it." the guy answered.

"You know I read this really interesting article in one of the magazines I get. You see I get _Popular Science _magazine and I haven't gotten the renewal form yet so I can't read anymore interesting articles about you know science." Ian rambled and Luke appeared and gave him a thumbs up. "Well I got to go bye."

"You're a bad distraction." Luke said.

"I didn't know what to say at least I don't have a pair of goggles hanging around my neck." Ian said pointing to the pair of black and red goggles around Luke's neck. "Why do you have goggles around your neck?"

"My dad gave them to me." he answered.

Flashback:

Luke was lying on the couch with a bag of cookies and a glass of milk on the coffee table in front of him and the TV turned on to some channel playing cartoons. Sara was over by their Christmas tree searching for her presents. Tai and Sora walked into the living room.

"Hey mom Sara wants to open presents." Luke said and Tai nodded.

"Before you start sweetie I have a special present for your brother that I want him to open first." Tai said and Luke sat up. Sara nodded and Tai walked over to the couch and handed his son a rectangular box. Luke unwrapped the box. Underneath the wrapping paper was a black steal case with the crest of courage engraved on it. "Open it."

He nodded and opened the case. Inside was a pair of black and red goggles. He carefully took them out of the case. He looked at them in awe the crest of courage was stitched into the black elastic band. They were back around the lens and their body was red. Around the black Luke could see in the tiniest print words. "'Courage is the driving force in any fight. It takes courage to lead someone to victory.' Wow thanks dad. Why though?"

"The leader of the digidestined isn't complete without a pair of goggles." Tai said pointing to the pictures of the two groups. He grabbed the picture of when Davis was leader. "I think I said those exact same words to Davis when I gave him my goggles. Or something close. Those are custom made goggles son, that's how much I believe in you Luke."

"Thanks dad I won't let you down I promise." he said and gave his father a hug. "Alright Sara you can open presents now."

End of Flashback

"Hey Luke you ready to explore the Digi-world Underground?" Ian asked waving his hands in front of the leader's face. "Luke!"

"Say Ian why are we using the library computers and not our home computers or your dad's computer?" Luke asked.

"Well it's simple Lucas because the place we are going to is something that Izzy wouldn't want us to go to." Andrea said. Everyone turned to look at her she sighed hating how she knew way too much for her own good. "Underground means beneath the ground but it has other meanings too. The meaning that comes into play here is secret. The Underground is a shady place where no good happens or at least it is now it wasn't before. It used to be a place where digimon lived peacefully, that extended throughout the entire digital world. Some parts of The Underground are still good."

"So why are we doing this?" Johnny asked.

"Well because we are so focused on our main goal and yes that needs to happen but there is so much of the digital world that we haven't seen and we won't get to see if we can't take some detours that will still lead us to our ultimate goal." Ian said.

"Ian has a point let's go. Though don't take us to anywhere shady." Luke said and Ian nodded. He searched The Underground for a portal that was still good and found one. He got out of Luke's way. Luke pointed his orange and white d-power at the screen. "Digi-port open!"

~o~

"It's been a while since we have gotten together without the kids." Kari said.

"Yeah it has." Matt agreed.

"So where did they say they were going?" Jim asked.

"The library." everyone answered at once. They all turned to look at each other. "Power Point?"

"How can they all work on the same project if they're in different grades with different teachers?" Cody asked.

"Guys don't worry they're probably just helping each other out. There are a couple of smart ones in that group." Jim said hoping they didn't catch on that it was winter break and they had no homework. "So Matt tomorrow doesn't Andi turned twelve?"

"Yeah I feel like she just turned eleven though. Well she wasn't here for half a year so maybe that's why." he said.

"Say Matt why is she in seventh grade? Since she has a late birthday shouldn't she be in sixth grade?" Tai asked.

"Yeah I noticed that while I was looking through Luke's school pictures the other day. You all know Lucas failed first grade. Well Andrea is in Luke's grade level and in every book I looked at except for Luke's first grade one book she's in a class lower than him." Sora said. "That is until last year's picture where she's in the same class and I know Luke didn't fail another grade."

"Tai's right she's supposed to be in sixth grade but she wound up skipping fifth grade. Sad to say that I didn't pay much attention to her before this year. So I don't even know how I just signed the papers." Matt said.

"So buddy what are you doing tomorrow party, party?" Yolie asked.

"She's not a party person and we're just going to have dinner and cake like before." he answered.

"Lame! Having a nice dinner is something you did before when you didn't have a relationship with your daughter. Now you have somewhat of a relationship with your daughter so you have to do something different. That means party time!" Yolie said eagerly.

"Yeah and I'll supply the food." Davis said and almost everybody groaned. "What my noodles are famous."

~o~

"A train station." Sara said. Their eyes drifted over to the train parked on the tracks. "What's that digimon Ian?"

"Trailmon. That's all it says." Ian replied.

"You kids want to take a ride. I'll give you a tour of the underground." Trailmon said.

"Sure." Luke said and the doors opened and they stepped in

They took their seats and watched as the Trailmon took them deeper underground. The tunnels were lit by neon green and neon blue crystals giving them a beautiful majestic feeling. There came a sign that said 'Underground Village fifteen miles ahead.' They felt the train slow but not enough to stop. They looked at the village and marveled at the fact that they buildings were all made of a purple crystal and that there were happy digimon walking around. The train started to speed up and soon they passed by and underground lake and waterfall. After about ten minutes of travel the train came to a sudden stop. Three minutes passed before they started moving again at a faster pace then they had been going before.

The scenery changed from bright and happy to dark and gloomy. Andrea's blue eyes widened as she felt a familiar presence at the head of the train. "Guys we are in trouble."

"What do you mean when you say we are in trouble?" Dan asked.

"What I mean Danny is that this isn't the same Trailmon we met when we got on. It's a different one and Leomon is the other passenger on board." she said and they all got wide eyed as Leomon entered their cabin. "Big kitty is here."

"Uh guys there's not a lot of room to fight in here." Ian said. Looking from Gabumon to Leomon who were growling at each other.

"Well then." Dan said taking out his digivice. "You ready to try this buddy?" he asked his blue digimon partner. Veemon nodded and Dan held out the digivice. "Digi-armor energize!"

"**Veemon armor digivolve to…Flamedramon! The fire of courage!" **

"That's works." Luke said as Flamedramon engaged in battle with Leomon. "Let's go!"

"Go where we're on a train!" Zoey yelled.

"To the back of the train." Luke told her calmly. "Once there we can jump off of this ride."

They nodded and headed to the back of the train. Dan looked back at his partner who urged him to go forward. He nodded and ran to join the rest of the group. "Let's kick it up."

"I was hoping to fight with Garurumon but the barer of knowledge is correct there isn't any room here. So once I'm done with you and they're outside then that pathetic excuse for a digimon will be my chew toy." Leomon said getting ready to strike. **"Fist of the Beast King!"**

"**Flaming Fist."**

The two attacks collided with each other shaking the train in the process. Leomon grabbed Flamedramon by the wrists and pinned him to the wall. With one hand he led him and with the other he prepared his attack.

"**Spiking Strike!" **

Stingmon's attack threw Leomon off of Flamedramon. The two chosen digimon looked at each other, Flamedramon nodded over to the back of the train and Stingmon nodded. Their eyes drifted off to the emergency hatch above them. Flamedramon quickly blasted it open and Stingmon flew them up. Leomon followed them and soon they were continuing their battle on top of the train.

"**Fist of the Beast King!"**

"**Kaiser Nail!"**

"You digivolved darkly." Leomon said. He gave him a toothy grin. "Let's continue our fight."

"This time there will be a clear victor." DarkWereGarurumon said.

"Yes and it will be me and when you're out of the way I can get rid of that partner of yours." Leomon said embracing the darkness that was thriving in The Underground. "I feed on negative that lives down here."

"For the moment I do too."

"**Fist of the Beast King!"**

DarkWereGarurumon dodged the attack and Stingmon went in with his attack. Leomon threw in some of his attacks but Stingmon pulled back to reveal Flamedramon covered in fired.

"**Fire Rocket!"**

"**Kaiser Nail!"**

"Guys the track is ending." Stingmon said.

The three digimon stopped their fighting and looked at the tracks. He was right the Trailmon had let go of the rest of the train and went the other way sending them to their doom. Leomon jumped off of the train as did Flamedramon who was caught by Stingmon. DarkWereGarurumon jumped and was caught by Kabuterimon.

"Another day!" Leomon said.

"I hate it how cats always land on their feet." Gomamon said.

"How about we head home before that kitty decides to come back for a second round." Luke said and they all agreed.

**To Be Continued…**

**So that was chapter fourteen. if you would kindly hit that review button and leave a review i'll write more and i'd be great full for forever and a day.  
**


	15. Party Crashers

**Hey there readers well here's chapter fifteen. Umm i don't know where i got the inspiration for this one let me think...oh yeah from the song Every breath You Take. I was just listening to that song and this idea popped into my head weird huh?**

**Anyway on with that thing i have to say: i don't own digimon.  
**

**Chapter 15**

**Party Crashers**

The purple haired woman looked at the marvelous job she had done to the backyard of the Motomiya household. The backyard was decorated with light blue and white decorations. She turned around hoping that the owner of the house was finished blowing up the blue and white balloons. It didn't surprise her that he wasn't but she didn't get mad like she would have under normal circumstances. Today she was going to try to be civil towards the man who so kindly let the party be held at his house and well provided the food though she had managed to get more food then just the noodles.

"Davis I'm going to head home now. When you're done with the balloons just put some on either side of the back door and a couple out in front." she said.

"Okay but I made a lot." he said looking at the bouquet of balloons that he had made in the course of two hours. "What do I do with the rest?"

"Put them in a bag. We'll figure something out when the party starts." she said and he nodded.

"Daniel show Yolie out the door!" Davis yelled to his son who was sprawled on the black leather couch in the living room watching cartoons on their flat screen TV with the surround sound on loudly. "Turn that down and go get ready to go with your mother out to the store!"

"Okay dad." the boy said appearing in the doorway. He took Yolie to the door then he turned down the volume and went outside to see his dad. "Dad why is the party being held at our house?"

"Well we actually have a decent looking backyard thanks to your mother. Plus Tai is a really good friend of mine and well we digidestined are there for each other through anything. Now go get dressed your mother needs your help doing the grocery shopping." Davis answered.

"Oh you're coming with us too." his wife said looking into his eyes fiercely.

"But honey there's a soccer game on today and I really want to watch it." he said and when he saw that she wasn't backing down he sighed in defeat. "Fine I'll just record it and watch it later with the guys."

~o~

"Grandma did you come all the way from France just for Sora's baby shower?" the blue eyed child asked as they rummaged the racks at Babies R' Us for a present for the new baby.

"Well no not really honey. I actually came because your uncle wanted me here to help him with everything at home." she answered her grandchild's question. "He wants someone at home to help take care of Kari while he's working."

"Oh right she's also having a baby. Um grandma what exactly are we going to buy because honestly I have no idea there's so much stuff here?"

"Well Sora is having a boy, so why not get him a cute pair of overalls and a couple of shirts." she said picking up a pair of deep blue overalls while Andrea picked out two different sets of shirts one in blue and the other in green. "Alright now go get a gift bag and some tissue paper and then we're all set."

~o~

"Mom are you ready yet dad has the car waiting?" Luke asked his mother who was still getting ready. "Mom we're just going to go to Dan's house to watch the soccer game with Davis. So there's no need to get all dressed up."

"Lucas when you get this big I'll hurry you out the door." Sora said to her son as she stepped out of the room.

"Sorry. We just have to get there on time because Davis said he wasn't waiting for us." Luke answered hating that he was in a way lying to his mother. The two of them took the elevator down to the parking lot and walked to their parking space. "Alright dad let's go."

Tai pulled out of the parking lot and drove around slowly. Yolie had told them to get her there a little bit after the time that she wrote on the invitations because it was a surprise. It also helped that Tai had no idea where Davis lived now that he had moved from his old apartment to a house. He looked over at his wife who was staring out the window.

"Tai Kamiya do you know where you are going?" she asked.

"Of course I do. Luke what's the name of the street I'm supposed to turn on?" Tai asked his son who had his headphones on and the music on at full volume. "Lucas!"

"What?" the boy asked his father taking out his headphones.

"Which street is it?" Tai asked.

"Oh the one that's coming up and the house number is…um well it was on the paper but I kind of set my ice cold drink on the paper and it kind of smudged it away." Luke said trying to make out the numbers. "I think it's-"

"Don't worry about it son I see Davis's car." Tai said pulling his car next to the navy blue car in the driveway. "Huh so this is Davis's new house. Maybe we should get a house." He said as they walked up to the front door. He knocked on the door three times and after about a minute it was opened by Veemon. "Hey Veemon."

"Hey Tai follow me please." the blue digimon said. The Kamiya family followed the little blue digimon through the house and stopped when he stopped in front of the living room. "Well here we are."

"Where is everybody I thought the soccer game was on?" Sora asked pointing to the plasma screen TV that was mounted on the wall and who's screen was black.

"Oh I don't know but the music is your guide follow it." the usually over active digimon said running off to some other part of the house along with Agumon and Biyomon.

The family looked at each other. Suddenly the sound of heavy rock filled the house. Tai led the way towards the music. It was coming from the room at the farthest end of the house. The door had a red X taped to it. The music stopped and suddenly more music started to play and they went through the entire house and each room had a red X on it. They made it back to the living room and heard the sound of a piano playing and soon an acoustic joined in. They walked over to the back door that had a green check mark taped to it.

"How did we miss that?" Sora asked her husband.

"Simple it wasn't there before." Tai answered.

They walked over to the back door and opened it. "Surprise!" the digidestined yelled.

"Is this for me?" Sora asked as she looked around at the backyard. The whole gang plus her family nodded. "Where's Matt and Andi?" she asked noticing that they were the only two members of the group not there.

"Um turn right and go towards that path that leads to the back gate." Davis said.

Sora walked over to where Davis had said the final two group members were and the music grew louder as she got closer to the path that led to the gate. She smiled as she walked in on the two as father played the guitar and daughter played the keyboard. They stopped and set the instruments down and walked back with her to the others.

"Wow who planned this?" Sora asked.

"Yolie and Megumi." Davis answered. "I just opened up my house and became a slave."

"Thanks so much you guys." Sora said as they handed her a sash that said "Mother" on it

"Your welcome." Yolie said. She turned to her friends. "Well let's get this party started?"

~o~

Heavy footsteps echoed throughout the castle. Red eyes were glued on the door at any second the one he was waiting for would show up. The door opened and Leomon walked in. He shoved passed the digimon gathered in the room to the front where his master stood looking at two huge iron doors.

"Do you know what is in front of me?" he asked his most loyal servant.

"A door." Leomon answered simply.

"Yes a door but do you know where it leads?" he asked and when Leomon shook his head he sighed deeply. "I though Gennai trusted you with all the secrets of the digital world. Any way this door leads to the human world. I want you to go to the human world and bring me my puppet. You see I am losing this fight against the digidestined and she knows to much. I need to dispose of her properly."

"I understand master." Leomon answered. The doors opened and he and the army of digimon walked through the doors.

~o~

"Okay so this is a game that I made up by myself because well I didn't like all the games on the internet." Yolie said. She motioned for the young blond haired girl to take her place at the keyboard. "Okay so this musically gifted child is going to be playing lullabies and you guys are going to guess which song it is. The person who has guessed the most songs correctly gets a prize. So lets do it!"

She started playing _Brother's Lullaby _and halfway into the song she started playing _Baby Dear_ followed by _Return to Pooh Corner_, _Rock-A-Bye Baby, Golden Slumbers, Twinkle, Tinkle Little Star, Lullaby of the Sea, _and_ Hush Little Baby_. As she played the final song an intense throbbing pain arose in her left arm she missed several notes. Matt looked up being the only one who caught her mistake, he saw the pain in her eyes. She stopped playing and looked at Yolie who went to go collect the papers. She stood up took a bow and went into the house Matt followed.

"What's up?" he asked her.

"This is bad very bad." she said reaching into the pocket of her black cardigan for her digivice. "Leomon is her along with a huge amount of digimon."

"That's really bad." he said looking around at the empty living room. "I don't want to ruin this for Tai. Davis what are you doing here?" Matt asked said man walked into the room.

"Well it is my house Matt and the only way to the backyard. Shall I gather the troops, well all except for Sora and Kari?" he asked and the pair of blonds nodded. He went out to the backyard and seconds later came back with everybody. "So what's going on Matt?"

"An army of digimon is here in the real world." Matt answered.

"Well then let's go get them." Luke said looking around at his team who nodded. He then turned to the adults. "You guys coming too?"

"Should we go?" Ken asked his friends. Each member of the group turned to face Tai and Davis. "What do you guys think, you are the leaders after all?"

"We have to go. We are digidestined to the very end and our job never ends." Tai said. He turned to look at Kari and Sora. "You two have to stay here with Megumi, Ayumi, Kimiko, and TK's mom."

"No Tai we're digidestined too and we want to be there to help you guys out." Kari said looking at her still over protective brother fiercely.

"No I will not put my son and niece or nephew in harm's way before I've seen their faces. You guys have to worry about the safety of the babies and do what's best for them." Tai said and the pair of pregnant women looked at each other and sighed in defeat. "We'll all be back soon."

"Where do we go?" Luke asked.

"The TV station." Izzy said. He hung up the phone and ran into his car. When he came back he had his laptop with him. "We'll need this. Let's go."

~o~

Leomon looked out into the city, he could feel them coming. Next to him stood Cyberdramon. The two of them were standing at the very top of the TV station. Surrounding the building was the army he had brought with him. He knew that he could have gone out and searched this entire city for the one child he was looking for but he knew they'd show up here.

"Get ready Cyberdramon here they come." he said.

"Holy smokes." Davis said as they came onto the grounds of the TV station. "That's a lot of digimon. Izzy are you ready for this?"

"Yes I am." Izzy said holding up his computer.

The digimon started to advance toward them. Leomon emerged from the TV station his eyes focused on the blond haired girl that was his target. He let the other digimon fight the other digidestined, while he advanced on the child and her partner. He was stopped in his advance by Garurumon and MetalGarurumon.

"Going somewhere kitty?" MetalGarurumon asked.

"To do my job." he responded. With his eyes locked on his target he started his attack. "**Fist of the beast King!**"

MetalGarurumon went flying and hit the ground hard. Elsewhere Cyberdramon was engaged in battle with WarGreymon and Greymon. He tossed Greymon aside and focused his attention on the mega level digimon that was putting up a decent fight.

"**Desolation Claw!"**

"**Terra Force!"**

The attacks hit each other and sent both digimon backwards. The others were doing a good job sending digimon back into the digital world. X-Veemon tossed a couple of digimon into the computer as did Stingmon. The children were putting up a good fight even if their digimon were weaker then those who were fused with darkness.

"**Howling Blaster!"**

Leomon dodged the attack only to be hit by MettalGarurumon's attack. He looked at the building behind him and at the huge red dinosaur that had appeared. Leomon smiled an evil smile as he stared at the two blond haired digidestined. "Give me the girl and he won't destroy the building behind me that's full of people."

"No way and no how are we giving up one of our own." Tai said as he sent his digimon partner to take care of the Tyranomon.

"Really you'd sacrifice hundreds of lives just to keep one?" Leomon asked snapping his sharp claws.

"Stop!" Leomon turned to face the person who had ordered him around so many times before. She looked up at her dad he looked at her begging her not to go through with what she was about to do. She nodded at him and he tore away from her intense gaze. "I'll go with you."

Every digidestined turned to look at her. Their expressions of disbelief worn plainly on their faces. Leomon picked her up and slung her over his shoulder and allowed the Tyranomon to get beat up by WarGreymon before taking off. Matt looked away from his friends and smiled as he heard Leomon cry out in pain. He knew that the light of the digivice would weaken him. He turned around and faced his best friend and his brother.

"TK help her out!" Matt yelled to his brother and he got the message. Angemon went in and grabbed the child from Leomon's clutches. Once there was nothing in the way. "Hey Tai you want to join in?"

"Sure buddy." Tai said. "WarGreymon help him out."

"**Terra Force!"**

"**Metal Wolf Claw!"**

The two attacks were headed straight for the frozen digimon. The others had Cyberdramon cornered and it looked like they were about to win this fight. A black shadow appeared and swallowed their attacks. The mark on Andrea's left arm throbbed and started glowing bright purple and the spot where the zig zag once had been was throbbing madly. Her blue eyes widened in horror as she realized that it was him. He appeared his red eyes staring at her.

"You will be disposed of but for now I'm taking my useless henchmen and talking some sense into them." he said and they disappeared into the shadows.

"He can travel between the worlds." Luke said. He turned to the young blue eyed girl whom he disliked to the point where it was almost hate. His expression was cold at first but it softened when he felt a hand slip into his and when he saw that she was in fact in pain. "What does that mean?"

"It means pain Lucas. You belong to him you are his puppet his toy. It either you do it right and get him what he wants or you get a sack full of rags to your stomach." she answered coldly.

"Why is he after you?" Hannah asked.

"Wow that's a really good question." she said sarcastically. Her father looked at her and she sighed. "I'm a traitor that knows too much."

"That's right you do know a lot. You know everything about him and them." Ian said.

"He wants you gone so that we don't stand a chance against him." Johnny added.

"We won't let that happen." JT said and the group even Luke nodded.

"Thanks but it doesn't work that way." she said fighting back tears. She rolled up her sleeve and showed them the mark on her arm. "I am forever connected to him. I can't do anything to him but he can do everything to me."

"If he can do whatever he wants to you then how come he hasn't killed you yet?" Luke asked.

"Gee thanks Lucas you make it sound like you're disappointed that I'm still here. Well to answer your question I guess he hasn't figured out a way how. Right now he has to do it himself but later he'll figure out a way to do it without getting his hands dirty. That is of course how he does everything." she said. She looked at them and couldn't help but feel a twinge of happiness at the fact that they were showing concern for her. "Can we talk about this later because right now there are two pregnant ladies who are probably worried sick."

They nodded and walked back to the house in which they had been celebrating in before this whole mess happened. Matt took his daughter's hand in his and gave it a reassuring squeeze. She looked up at him and their identical eyes met for a second before she dropped her gaze and smiled her first smile in ages.

**To Be Continued…**

**So you remember when they're shopping for the present well that little part came from when my mom and i went shopping for her boss's baby shower and she told me that her boss didn't have any overalls and well i told her that it was kind of an essential thing for a baby to have cuz they look so cute in them. Plus my cousin just came over with her baby girl and we went shopping with her.**

**So please review i want at least 20 reviews that way i can start writing the next chapter. Yeah that would be nice. Until then...**

**Bye bye**

**LilGreenFairy (:  
**


	16. Reviving Reliability

**Hi! I didn't get the total of 20 reviews i wanted for this story altogether but i had to write this chapter. uh sadly i spent nine days of my life trying to write this chapter and in my own mind it isn't as good as it was going to be. i hope you enjoy reading it.**

**i do not own digimon  
**

**Chapter 16**

**Reviving Reliability**

The room was dark the only light source was the blinking white light coming from the laptop. Lying on the bed the blue haired boy tossed and turned. His eyes shot open and he sat up automatically. His partner woke up as well.

"What's up Johnny?" the white seal looking digimon asked his human partner.

"I had a dream but it felt so real. You and I were walking in a tunnel for what seemed like forever then suddenly we see a light and we run towards it. As we approach the light we are hit by a rush of cold air. Once we're outside we see that every tree is snow covered and so is the ground and the mountains." he said reaching for his glasses. "Then the scene shifts and we're inside a castle of ice frozen to the ground red eyes are the last thing we see before the ground swallows us."

"That wasn't exactly a nightmare Johnny."

"I know it was just so real." he said. Then like something inside of him snapped he got out of the bed put on a pair of deep black jeans, a grey t-shirt, a navy blue button up collar shirt, and a blue and grey jacket. I have a feeling that this place is in the digital world." he told his partner as he looked around his closet for his grey beanie, his grey scarf and his grey gloves. "though to make sure we should probably call the one person who knows the most about the digital world."

"Okay but it's pretty early in the morning." Goamamon said. As he watched his partner hesitantly dial the number. "She might not answer."

"Hello." he said into the phone when she picked up.

"Johnny it's three in the morning what do you need?" she asked.

"What is the domain of reliability like?" he asked.

"Oh well it's an icy domain you reach it by going through this tunnel. Once out of the tunnel it's an ice covered forest then an icy tundra and finally the mountains. The castle is an ice fortress located in the center of a circle of mountains. The domain is ruled by IceDevimon." she explained.

"Thanks I just needed to know." he said hanging up. "Lets go goamamon."

**With Andrea…**

"He's going to go alone. Why does everybody in this group think they can handle this alone?" she asked getting up off of her bed. She dialed the number of their leader and waited for him to answer.

"Do you know what time it is?" he asked angrily.

"Yes I am aware of the time Lucas. Though I don't think it matters. Johnny's in trouble well he might not be right now but he will be. He's gone into the domain of reliability all by himself." she answered.

"Alright I'll call everybody." he said.

"Tell them to dress for winter weather because this domain is all snow and ice. Oh and to bring a flashlight." she said.

"Okay." he said and hung up quickly.

"Gabumon get up." she said shaking him until he woke.

"I'm up." he said rubbing his eyes. "What's going on Andi?"

"Trip to the digital world at three in the morning. Johnny wants to take back his domain." she said heading to the closet. She looked down at the floor. "Gabumon I need you to leave."

"Right." he said walking out of the room.

She put on a pair of deep blue jeans, a purple thermal long sleeve, a grey zip up hoodie, a pair of purple gloves, a black jacket, and a purple beanie. She tiptoed to the living room for her shoes and D-power that was on the kitchen counter. She walked back into her room and grabbed the black ribbon choker that was now carrying her crest. Gabumon walked in.

"Ready Gabumon let's go." she said. "Digi-port open!"

**With Johnny…**

"Maybe this wasn't a good idea Johnny. It's three in the morning and it's dark outside." Goamamon said as they made it to the end of the tunnel. "There's no way of knowing what is out there. Why do you think that you need to do this alone?"

"I feel like I'm not special." he said his gloved hands turning into fists. "Luke is the leader, with an incredible athletic ability. As much as they don't want to admit it Andrea is Luke's right hand and the most musically gifted person I know. Ian is really smart. Sara is helpful when it comes to the air battles. Shelly may be a pain but power comes in she's got it. JT is also a powerhouse, he's also athletic and well caring. Maya well she's s..."

"Stop you are special Johnny you don't need to prove yourself!" Goamamon yelled. The blue haired youth shook his head. "I don't think you need to do this but if you feel like you have to then I will stand by you."

"Thanks."

**With the others…**

"It's cold." Hannah said her teeth chattering as she did.

"No duh it's snowing and it's three in the morning." Andrea said sarcastically. JT pulled her grey hood over her head harshly. "Sorry."

"Alright let's move it." Luke said taking Hannah's hand and leading the group on their way. "So Blondie what does the castle look like?"

"Its surrounded by a circle of mountains and is completely made of this never melting ice." She said fixing her hood so that it wasn't completely over her eyes. "The only reason not many try to take the castle is because of the cold weather and frequent snow storms. Aside from the castle guards those two things are the only other form of protection this place has."

"So from what you are saying if we make it we won't have a hard time reclaiming this domain." Ian said smartly. She nodded and he turned to look at the snow covered trees. He pointed his red flashlight at the ground and saw footprints. "Hey guys these are Johnny's prints."

"At least we know he's been through here." Luke said.

"Yeah but we don't know if he's still going." Andrea mumbled. JT's head snapped up and he looked angrily at his cousin. His blue eyes seemed to have been frozen over in anger. "I'm just saying that in the weather conditions up ahead anything is possible." she said her eyes just as frozen as her cousin's. His were asking her if anything had happened, hers melted a bit. "Nothing you should know about, well not at this particular moment maybe back at home."

He nodded and focused on the path in front of them. Maya had her fist clenched and she looked angry to a point. Zoey noticed the look on her best friend's face and jogged up to her leaving her brother alone in the back. She tapped her on the shoulder and the brown haired girl turned around. Her anger seemed to fade when she saw her friend's concerned face.

"What's up Maya?" the purple haired girl asked.

"Oh it's nothing…or it should be nothing but I can't help it." Maya sighed looking at her step-brother and his cousin.

"What can't you help?" Zoey asked following her friend's gaze. Her eyes widened in realization as she looked at the two cousins. "The relationship those two have really bugs you doesn't it? I thought you over your crush on JT?"

"I am it's just that I don't get it. Those two are so different yet they get along in ways that are unreal. It just bugs me how they're so close." she said quietly.

"Maya my dear friend you are not in the least over your step-brother." Zoey concluded. Maya raised her eyebrows in surprise and disgust. "You want to know how I know? Well you see you are in fact very jealous of Andrea. Your mind doesn't register the fact that she and JT are cousins and it sees her as a threat."

"Zoey that's just terrible!" Maya shrieked causing the group to turn and face her. She looked down at the ground when Andrea met her gaze. "Sorry, Zoey's joke wasn't funny." she said lamely. The others turned around and continued walking. She watched as Andrea's blue eyes widened slowly before she turned around. "Zoey I think you're right. I am jealous. I'm a horrible person."

"No you're not." Zoey said patting her back.

**A little while later…**

"Uh guys we made it out of the forest. How do we make it across the tundra?" Ian asked. His gaze shifted to the blond haired girl. Without taking her eyes off of the icy tundra she pointed to the right to a train station. "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Yes it is the only way to get to the mountains without freezing to death." she said in an emotionless tone. "Plus I am owed a favor by one of those Trailmon."

"They're bad guys Blondie what makes you think that they're going to give you that favor?" Luke said as they walked to the train station.

"Life is a treasured thing Fearless Leader and when someone saves your life you owe them. Or at least that's what they told me." she said in the same emotionless tone.

Luke looked at her for a minute as they walked. She seemed different, he didn't care enough to find out how she was different. He looked away as they entered the surprisingly warm train station. She ran up ahead and searched for the train like digimon that owed her a favor. She waved to them from the very last train.

"Guys this is White Knight." she said pointing to the white train. "He has agreed to take us to the mountains."

**With Johnny…**

"I can't believe that even in a place that has been taken by Him there are still nice digimon." Johnny said to his partner as they waved goodbye to the blue trailmon that had taken them to the base of the mountains. "The only way to get to the castle and to the stone is to climb up the mountain and then down."

"Let's do it. Say Johnny do you like who you are?" his digimon partner asked.

"I don't know who I am Goamamon." he said quietly. "Huh I just reminded myself of Andrea. I know one I am nothing like her. Would you say that I lack confidence?"

"Nope you have that. I think it's just that you don't see yourself clearly. What I mean is that you only see what you think is wrong with you. Johnny you're a smart kid with the backbone and courage to go after what you want. Sure Ian is smart but he's kind of socially awkward. Lenny is smart and athletic but he lacks confidence outside of the soccer field. Andrea is one smart girl but she has her flaws and a past that holds her back. Johnny you need to open your eyes or get your prescription changed and see that you're just as great if not better then the others." Goamamon said rather loudly. Johnny couldn't help but smile at him. "You're always there when people need you. You have a kind heart that…"

"Thanks for the earful Goamamon I needed that." he said stopping his partner from continuing.

"Johnny!" his sister's voice shrieked from behind him. He turned around and was immediately in his sister's arms. "Oh you're not frozen inside out like somebody thought." she said and he could only guess who would say something like that.

"Luke it's your call do we go on or do we go home." Johnny said to the brown haired boy with the goggles around his neck.

"Well we've made it this far why turn back now." he said snapping his goggles on to his head. "First we need to figure out a plan. Blondie that's where you come in."

"I do have a name." she mumbled but went up to him anyway. "I suggest that we split up into groups of three and enter from different sides of the castle. If we do that then the castle forces won't be concentrated on one area and against us all."

"Alright then let's see. Group one is Sara, Ian, and Shelly. Group two is Dan, Maya, and Lenny. Group three is JT, Zoey, and Hannah. Finally group four is Me, Blondie, and Johnny. So lets all take a different direction and get this place back." Luke said.

**A little while later…**

"All is clear you can tell the boss that there's no need to worry." the white bear-like digimon said to the big orange lion.

"Oh there's going to be a problem." Leomon said running up the mountain path.

He followed his nose and soon came face to face with Garurumon. They began their fight and the attacks hit the small path and broke it. Johnny managed to stay away from the breaking ledge but Luke was holding on to it and Andrea was grabbing Luke's hand. Johnny rushed to his friends he gave Luke his hand and he refrained from taking it.

"What are you doing take his hand?" Andrea asked. She feel the doubt in Luke and she was losing her grip. "Take it I'm slipping."

"Don't worry I won't let you go." Johnny said. Luke took his hand and Johnny pulled him up and together they pulled Andrea up. A silver light erupted from Johnny's chest. "My crest."

"The silver light of reliability ensures that there is always someone there to catch you when you fall." Andrea, Garurumon, and Leomon said together.

"Goamamon digivolve to…Ikakumon."

"Ikakumon digivolve to…Zudomon."

"Johnny you and Zudomon go on ahead Blondie and I can take care of this." Luke said.

"Yeah this overgrown house cat is ours. The center courtyard is where you're going." Andrea said tossing him her flashlight. "At the moment Zudomon has power that won't be matched by any of IceDevimon's men. IceDevimon himself won't stand a chance."

Johnny nodded and took off with his digimon partner right behind him. Luke looked at Andrea who nodded. He took her hand and dragged her somewhere where they wouldn't be involved in the fighting. Garurumon sent Leomon running down the mountain. The two digidestined followed.

**With Johnny…**

The blue haired boy found his way to the center courtyard without any problems. He wondered why there wasn't any guards around. There wasn't anybody around and that confused him very much. He found the stone and put his crest in the slot. The entire snow covered domain was swallowed in a silver light.

"Disappointing." Zudomon said as the light slowly started to fade. They looked up and saw that this building wasn't crumbling like the others. "Strange."

"Yeah let's get out of here."

**Later…**

"Are they giving up?" Lenny asked.

"No, Sincerity, Knowledge and Courage are the domains that are left. They're just going to hand them to us now so they can focus on the biggest and most powerful domain." Andrea said to the group of confused kids.

"We'll deal with this later for now how mad do you think our parents will be when they find out we've been gone?" Luke asked really worried about his father's reaction.

"Very." the group answered.

"I had to ask." he sighed.

They went back home and in each bedroom stood a parent waiting to scold their child.

**To be continued...**

**So there it was. Please review if you liked it or tell me what you would like to see. i just really really want some positive feedback actually any kind of feedback would be good so please review.**


	17. Losing Control

**Uh hi. Thanks for the oh so lovely reviews they really made my day one i won't soon forget. Uh so on with telling you about this chapter well it brings in a small complication and leads up to next chapter. if you want to understand i think the chapter called 'Party Crashers' has the first mention of where this is going. Well lets get on with it.  
**

**I don't own digimon.  
**

**Chapter 17**

**Losing Control**

She pulled her black hood over her head and maneuvered through the crowd of people absentmindedly. She stopped walking at a crosswalk without thinking she started onto the street. Someone grabbed her by her jacket and pulled her off of the street. Her blue eyes darted around and slowly they fell on to the blue haired boy who saved her from getting run over.

"It didn't say to go." he said. She looked at him with a confused expression on her pale face. "You were about to walk into the middle of a busy street."

"No I wasn't." she said to him. She watched his navy blue eyes go from calm to concerned. "Lenny are you okay?"

"I'm fine but are you? What are you doing on this side of town?" he asked.

"I'm fine and I'm going home." she said. He shook his head. "What does that mean?"

"Andrea you live on the other side of town. Are you positive that you're okay?" he asked. He watched her look around at the streets that were familiar to him but not to her. He watched as her ice blue eyes widened with some sort of realization that only she understood. "Andrea?"

"I'm fine but can you do me a favor and walk me home." she said sadly. He nodded and started walking in the opposite direction. They walked in silence for a while. She could feel a heavy amount of awkwardness and in the middle she could feel a small amount of worry. "Hey Lenny thanks for doing this and there's no need to worry."

"Uh right." he said scratching the back of his head in embarrassment. He quickly racked his brain for something to talk about. "Mom says that Mrs. Kamiya could go into labor any day now. It's cool how we're going to have a new member to our family."

"Yeah. The one who is to bare the crest of Loyalty is in fact Judai Kamiya." she said. She looked at him with a terrified expression on her face. "I did not just say that. Forget you heard that." she said quickly. "Oh crap there's no denying it."

"What is so wrong with saying it?" he asked.

"If I was like you then it wouldn't matter but I'm not like you am I?" she asked and he nodded. She looked around and was surprised that they had made it to her apartment building. "Well what do you know we're here. Thanks for you know pulling me out of the street and walking me home. Please don't mention what I let slip to anyone."

"Don't worry I won't and you're welcome." he said. He gave her a smile and turned around to walk back to his home.

**A little while later…**

She was standing on the balcony staring out at the city that had been kissed by the night. The glass door slid open and she knew Gabumon was watching her. With a heavy sigh she turned to face her partner. He looked up at her eyes and sighed. They were no longer their normal ice blue color but a navy blue color and the pupils were gone.

"I'm losing it Gabumon." she said in a pained voice. "He's taking over. I do things without knowing what I am doing. I feel like I'm walking around in some kind of trance and when I snap out of it I have no recollection of what I was doing."

"How often does it happen?" he asked joining her.

"It's happening almost once a day and soon it is going to be more frequent." she sighed. A mild pain arose in her arm alerting her of her father's presence somewhere close by. "Dad is at the front door. He's not going to be happy that I'm still up." a sharp pain told her that her father had entered his bedroom behind them. "Hi, dad."

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Looking at the city." she answered. She felt her father's irritation toward her answer. "I couldn't sleep. I have a lot going through my mind. Did you know that Mrs. Kamiya can go into labor any day now?"

"Yes, Tai told me that a couple days ago." he answered staring at the back of his twelve year old daughter's head. "Is everything okay with you?" she nodded he for some reason didn't believe her. "Is everything okay with us?"

"I guess." she sighed. Her thoughts drifted over to their last argument. They had just finished a guitar lesson and he asked her if she wanted to learn the drums. She made the mistake of telling him that his treacherous band mate was already teaching her. She had never seen him blow up like he had. She had told him that he needed to be more forgiving and he told her if she wasn't then neither was he. Then the argument began. She pulled herself out of her thoughts and turned to face her father. "Why do we fight?"

"That is a question I ask myself everyday." he said. Even from his spot he could see that her eyes were not his ice blue ones they were cold. "You should come in now."

"Right."

**3 days later…**

The group was crammed into the waiting room of the hospital. Joe and Tai came out moments later with huge smiles on their faces. The others smiled at their smiles.

"So Tai is everything okay?" Kari asked.

"Yeah Sora and Judai are both fine." Tai said. "You guys can come in."

"Tai should we be prepared to see a miniature you?" Matt asked.

"Shut up." Tai said. "But yeah he looks like me."

The group slowly walked into the room. They each looked at the baby with wide eyes. He did look a lot like his father. One by one the families left leaving the Kamiyas alone in the white room. TK turned to his brother as they exited.

"Hey bro you guys are welcome to come over for dinner." he said.

"Thanks Teeks." Matt said his voice showed his refusal.

"Kari actually really wants a meal cooked by you. She constantly asks me why I didn't get some cooking skills. My answer is that you hogged them all." TK laughed but he was practically begging.

"Fine little bro. You tell her that you tried taking lessons but you sadly failed the class." Matt joked.

"Yeah my teacher was a complete arrogant fool." TK said.

**Later…**

"So what was wrong with you when we were in the digital world the other day?" JT asked his cousin. "I would have asked you sooner but you were avoiding me at school and ignoring my phone calls."

"Jake, I am losing control. Three days ago I almost walked onto a busy street on the other side of town. I didn't know what I was doing. I have become his puppet and soon he'll be able to cut the strings whenever he feels like it." she said. Her thoughts wandered off recalling Maya's feelings the day the had gone into the snowy domain. "JT how does Maya feel about me. I got the impression once that she liked me but now I'm not so sure."

"I feel like I don't know Maya anymore." he sighed hoping that his answer was of some help to her. "So who knows about this besides me?"

"You and Gabumon. Lenny thinks there is something wrong but he can't figure out what." she said looking down at the floor. "Jake everything I say he can hear. I made a mistake that I hope no one has to pay for. He now knows who the barer of the crest of Loyalty is and that person is a defenseless baby."

"Oh no." he said standing up. He took her hand and dragged her into the kitchen where the adults were. "Andi has something to say."

"What is it?" Matt asked concern sweeping across his face.

"Judai is in trouble." she said. The panic and concern erupted and she felt strong and alive, the opposite of how she felt in the presence of happiness which just made her sick and dizzy. "They're coming after him."

"We have to go." TK told Matt. "Kari stay here."

"I should stay too." Andrea sighed. The two blond men looked at her strangely. "It would only hurt your chances of saving the kid if I went."

"Why?" TK asked his niece.

"Dad just leave it like that and lets go." JT said earning an appreciative smile from his cousin. His blue eyes suddenly widened. "He knows that we know."

"Yeah I shouldn't have said anything."

"But you did and now we have to go." JT said. Maya came into the kitchen. She looked at each person. "Get your D-power we're leaving on a mission." she nodded and ran out of the kitchen. "We'll be back." he told Kari.

"I have a feeling that we missed something." TK told his older brother.

"Knowing these two I know we missed something." he said pointing to his daughter and his nephew. "These two love to…"

"Not the time Uncle Matt." JT snapped. Maya came back in with Gatomon in tow. "Lets get going."

"Yeah." TK said.

They left the house leaving a pregnant Kari and a frightened Andrea in the kitchen. Kari picked up the dishes from the table and went to go wash them. Andrea followed her and helped her. Kari watched the young girl there was no emotion on her pale face and her eyes were dark and lifeless.

"Why didn't you go with them?" Kari asked after a while.

"My eyes and ears aren't mine most of the time anymore." she said locking eyes with her step-aunt. "They belong to the Nightmare King."

Kari dropped the plate she was holding causing it to shatter.

**To be continued...**

**Well that was the epic end of the chapter. What will happen next chapter? keep reading to find out.**

**Harsh words make me depressed so...Uh review nicely please.**


	18. Fighting

**So what is up you guys. this chapter continues the last one. thanks for the reviews i love reading them.**

**i don't own digimon.  
**

**Chapter 18**

**Fighting **

Without thinking she picked up the broken pieces of the white plate her step-aunt had dropped. She took the biggest piece in her left hand and looked up at the brown haired woman. She closed her fingers around it and applied pressure. Her eyes returned to their ice blue color and filled with pain. She dropped the piece of the plate, Kari's eyes widened as she saw the blood covered shard hit the kitchen floor.

"What just happened?" she asked her step-aunt. She looked at her hand and sighed. "Don't tell anyone. There isn't anything they can do. Please don't say anything it's not their burden to bare just yet."

"Fine but how are you going to explain that to your father?" Kari asked pointing to her palm.

"I don't know just yet." she said walking over to the sink and cleaning her palm. Kari handed some bandages. "I think I have quite a long time to think of something."

**At the hospital…**

Tai hung up the phone and asked his children to follow him out of the room. The two children knew that something was wrong since their father had a determined look on his face. They hunted down Joe. They found him in the lunch room.

"Joe we need to talk." Tai said sitting down in a chair. "Matt just called and it didn't sound good. This hospital is in trouble. Digimon are on their way here and they're after my son." Sara and Joe looked at Luke. "Not Luke but Judai. Matt didn't say how Andrea knew but they are positive."

"Tai I can not let this hospital become a battle ground. Is there any way that we can keep the battle away from the hospital?" Joe asked and Luke got an idea. "What is it Luke?"

"There is four directions that they could be coming from. When Andrea gets here we'll be able to tell where we will need to be." Luke said hopefully. Tai shook his head. "Why not? It seems like a good enough plan."

"It would be if Andi was showing up. Matt said that she wasn't going to be here and that her and JT were acting strange about the whole situation." Tai said. "Well there are enough of us to hold back all four directions if needed."

"Alright that sounds like a plan." Luke said. In the very back of his mind he wondered why she had stayed back but in the front of his mind he hated her for not showing up. "Lets go."

**Later…**

The digidestined divided themselves into groups of five and stationed at the four streets that led to the hospital. The digimon were evolved to the level that they could furthest evolve to. Just as Tai had thought they came from all four directions. Leomon engaged in battle with WereGarurumon. WarGreymom tried to help but was told to help the others.

"I was hoping for the traitor but you'll do." Leomon growled. A wicked grin spread across his face. "Her eyes and ears aren't hers."

The two digimon did not attack each other with their attacks but with their fists and legs. In the back of his mind WereGarurumon muddled over what he had just said. Tai looked at Matt who was holding the computer Izzy had given him. The blond nodded and had Luke open the portal. All digimon except for Leomon were sucked in.

"Where did he go?" Davis asked.

"I don't know but I have a feeling we'll find out soon enough." Tai said. His phone rang and he picked it up immediately. Matt picked up his phone as did Davis. "How's it going Izzy?"

"Great all the digimon but Cyberdramon were sent back into the digital world. Tai I don't know where he went. What do we do?" Izzy said worry evident in his voice.

"I don't know Leomon got away too." Tai said. "I'm going to go see Sora, Joe, and Judai. So I'll talk to you later."

"Okay." Izzy said and the line went dead.

"How did the others do?" Tai asked Matt and Davis.

"TK said that they got all of the digimon except for LadyDevimon. Tai something is going on beyond what we understand." Matt said and his best friend nodded.

"IceDevimon got away too." Davis said. Matt's phone rang again. "Who is it Matt?"

"Andi." he said unlocking his touch screen phone. He held out the phone for them to look at the text message. "SOS." he sighed. "She and Kari are in trouble."

"Maybe that's where they're going." Davis said. "If they were after Judai then they must be after Kari's baby. We need to go now."

**With Kari…**

Kari looked out at the parking lot she saw the blond girl flash her a small smile. Beside her stood Garurumon and Angewomon. Leomon came first and immediately attacked Garurumon. Cyberdramon joined Leomon and LadyDevimon and IceDevimon teamed up against Angewomon. Kari watched as Matt, TK, Tai, Izzy, Ken, Cody, and Davis showed up. MetalGarurumon lunged for Leomon while WarGreymon and Imperialdramon took on Cyberdramon. MagnaAngemon helped Angewomon with LadyDevimon. MegaKabuterimon and Digmon engaged in battle with IceDevimon.

"Where's Kari?" TK and Tai asked the blond haired child.

"In the apartment." she replied with a pained look in her eyes. They nodded and headed up to check on the child bearing woman. She watched them run off and winced as she felt herself losing the control she had managed to keep. "Rule one don't let your guard down." she said to herself. Her dad walked over to her. "Hey, dad."

"Hey, Andi how did you know this was going to happen?" he asked.

"Remember after Uncle TK's wedding how after the ceremony I was playing the piano and I missed a couple of notes?" she asked and he nodded. "You asked me why that happened and I blamed it on your presence and you said it wasn't that but something else. Well you were right. Then remember what I said the day of Sora's baby shower?" she asked and he nodded not sure where this was going. "Well sad to say it's my fault."

"What do you mean by that?" he asked.

"Just that." she said wanting to drop the subject. "Izzy has the computer right?"

"Yeah just open the portal." Matt said giving into her quiet pleads of dropping the subject.

The four digimon were rounded up and sent back into the computer. The digimon reverted back to their rookie forms and went up to the apartment. Kari talked to the guys looking at Andrea the whole time. She and Kari were having a silent conversation. Kari was begging her to tell them what was going on and she refused. The older Gabumon broke their conversation by tugging on Andrea's green long sleeve. They walked into the living room and sat down on the couch.

"What is it Gabumon?" she asked.

"What happened to your hand?" he asked out of curiosity though it wasn't the question he had intended on asking.

"Oh, I cut it picking up the pieces of a broken plate." she said which wasn't a complete lie. She felt his curiosity on a different subject. "What else are you curious about?"

"Do you like to lie?" he asked catching her off guard. "When ever we ask you if you're okay you say you are but that's far from the truth. During my fight with Leomon he mentioned that your eyes and ears weren't yours so what does that mean?"

"What do you think it means?" she asked quietly that he barely heard her.

"That he has you." he answered and she nodded. "Tell them."

"I can't tell them because there's no helping it." she sighed getting up off of the couch. "Tell my dad I'm going on a walk and that I'll be home later."

He nodded and she grabbed her dark gray jacket and quietly walked out of the apartment with her partner at her side. They walked in silence all the way down to the busy streets. She walked down to a place that she had gone so many times before as a child. She stared at the front of the store and a flood of memories came back to her.

"You used to love coming here." Gabumon said.

"Yeah it was here that I learned how to play the piano, the violin, the flute, and the saxophone." she said reaching for the doorknob. Her blue eyes watched as her pale hand trembled as she reached. "Fighting him is hard now that he has control." she placed her shaking hand on the doorknob and opened the door. She waved politely to the black haired woman at the counter. "Hello, Mrs. Kasai it's been a long time hasn't it?"

"It has been a while since I taught you every instrument I know." the store owner said. "The piano is right where it's always been."

Andrea nodded and went over to where the shiny white grand piano sat. She always loved where it was placed because she could see the people outside through the huge window. She sat down on the bench and began to lose herself in the music.

"Aya who's that?" a male voice asked from behind her.

"That's the daughter of Matt Ishida and Marisol De La Mesa, two of the best musicians in Japan and Spain." Mrs. Kasai answered. "She also happens to be the best student I have ever had."

**Later…**

She pushed the door open to her apartment knowing that when she walked in all the adults would be waiting for her. She took a deep breath and walked in.

"You need to talk to us right now." her dad said slightly angry.

"What about?" she asked. He raised his eyebrows and pointed at her eyes. She knew he'd eventually notice the difference after all her eyes were exact copies of his. "I'm fighting a losing battle. I am his window into the digidestined and when I am no longer of use to him I will be disposed of. That and or be used against you. My guess is that in the end it will be slow and painful. Are you guys happy that you know now, there's only one escape from the end and you all know what it is?"

**To be continued...**

**i don't know how i feel about this chapter. i like it then i think it's kind of weak but you guys can decide on that. i really want to make the story longer but i have no idea how so maybe you guys can help me out there i'd love it if you did. So will you do me a favor and tell me which part in the whole story so far is your favorite i just want to know. if you do thank you. So review and tell me those things.**


	19. Into the Abyss

**Hi readers first i would like to say thanks for the reviews and the ideas. Also i wrote this chapter on my ipod touch all morning since my sister has discovered TheSims 3 and had my computer hostage but it's okay cuz thats where i start writing most of my stories. i have to say that i liked how this chapter turned out so i hope you like it.**

**I don't own digimon.**

**On with the epic chapter...  
**

**Chapter 19**

**Into the Abyss-What happened to the worlds?**

_"On the scene now is our Field Reporter Emi Kagawa." the reporter said. The screen split in two and a woman appeared in a helicopter. "Emi tell us what is happening."_

_"Gladly Mikan. More than a thousand kilometers south of the Tokyo mainland lie two chains of islands that are with the administrative boundaries of the Tokyo Metropolis: the Izu Islands and the Ogasawara Islands. We are currently more than six hundred kilometers off of the mainland and down below a mysterious desert island has appeared over night. According to news reports in Europe and North America they have also found a mysterious new addition to their land. How did these islands mysteriously appear over night no one knows but one thing is for sure they are not safe or inhabited by humans, instead they are inhabited by hideous creatures." she said. "This is Emi Kawaga for channel six news. Now back to you Mikan."_

_"Stay tuned for more detailed coverage on this situation as we get more information. Now let me turn it over to Takumi Itou for today's weather forecast." the camera shifted over to a young man with dark green hair._

_"Thank you Mikan as we know this isn't the first time the world has been attacked by monsters and we'll see what happens but for now let's see how the day is supposed to look. Partly cloudy with a eighty percent chance of rain..."_

Tai was pacing back and forth in his living room while Sora, Luke, and Sara were sitting on the couch staring at the TV screen with wide eyes. Crying filled the still air. Automatically Sora got up and went to go check on the baby. Tai stopped pacing when the crying stopped. His oldest child stood up and walked over to the phone.

"Not yet Lucas." Tai said. He pointed to the TV which had gone back to showing the report on the digital world domains. They watched as the helicopter was attacked. "Was that Cyberdramon?"

"That looked like Desolation Claw." Sara said and Luke nodded in agreement. "Daddy what happened to the worlds?"

"My guess is that they have started to blend together or at least something along those lines." he said and he knew what the next question was going to be. "The only way to get the worlds back to normal is by defeating the Nightmare King."

"How do we do that?" Luke asked still holding on to the telephone.

"By coming together and doing what we digidestined do best." Tai said. "We'll need to take a trip around the world. Well just to North America and Europe once we have reclaimed the domain that's here in Japan. Do you know which it is?"

"No but there is one person who does." Luke said disgust glazed over his worried voice. Tai sighed things had gotten so much worse between his son and the daughter of his best friend since they found out her situation. Tai watched his son as he dialed, waited, and hung up. "She didn't pick up."

"Try the house phone." Tai suggested. He knew she wouldn't pick up from his last conversation with Matt. He and his best friend had gotten together for a much needed guys night and while they were talking Matt told him that Andrea was talking less and less. The sound of the slamming phone brought him back to the current situation. "What happened?"

"Matt said that she left a while ago to a music store downtown." he answered.

**At the Takaishi Household...**

Maya watched as the helicopter was shot down. She pushed pause on the video and ran out of her room. She ran into the living room and found TK and her mom on the couch watching the same thing she had been watching on the computer. She looked around for JT and found him by the phone. She watched as he dialed, hung up, and redialed.

"Dang it!" he yelled breaking the silence that had been hanging over them. He was staring intently at the phone ignoring the heavy stares of his family. "This is bad." he said turning to his family. "The worlds have begun merge."

**At the Motomyia house...**

Davis, Ken, Dan, and Lenny were all staring at the screen with intense eyes. There was only ten minutes left of the game and their team was in the lead by a point. The channel changed and they turned around and glared at the women angrily. They each pointed to the TV and the boys reluctantly turned around.

_"It seems to me that these creatures don't like it when outsiders invade their territory. Mikan do you think this is has any connection to the attacks that happened over twenty-three years ago?"_

_"Satoshi I have a strong feeling that this is connected to those creatures. Now here's a brief clip of the footage from all those years ago." Mikan said_.

They sat there and watched the footage of the battle between VenomMyotismon. Davis looked at his best friend and asked him a silent question.

"Yes Davis the worlds are colliding. Why I don't know."

**At the Hida household...**

"Hannah! The digital world has appeared in the real world!" Cody yelled.

The brown haired girl stared at her father like he had lost his mind. Though that thought went away when she read Luke's latest text message.

**At the hospital...**

Two red heads, two brunettes, and a blue haired boy ran into the hospital. They stayed at the door catching their breaths. The older brunette turned to the older red head. Her eyes were full of fear and well relief. Relief that she was finally out of the car.

"Where did you learn to drive like that?" she asked as they resumed their running.

"Not the time Mimi." Izzy said. His crazy driving that managed to elude the cops every time was thanks to his job. "We need to find Joe Kido." he said to the receptionist.

"Dr. Kido is in his office and has asked not to be disturbed." she said but after office no one was there.

Izzy impatiently hit the elevator button. Once it had reached them inside he impatiently tapped his foot. Once they reached Joe's office he banged on the door like a madman. Joe opened it and stared at the red head worriedly.

"I know what's going on Izzy." he said and said red head looked at him funny. "Matt told me."

"Oh." the five of them sighed.

**With Andrea...**

She listened to the radio carefully and once the report was done she turned around her ice blue eyes focused on the black and white ivory keys. She felt Gabumon join her, he had been in the back playing with Aya's son. She nodded at the question he hadn't asked. She started playing.

"Sincerity, Courage, and Knowledge have appeared and the final stage will soon be set." she said over the song. She twitched in pain causing her to skip a note. "Lucas you messed up the song. Why are you here?"

"I want answers." he said.

"What makes you think that I have the answers you seek." she said ignoring the pain his presence brought and focusing on the song she had committed to memory.

"Because you're a two way traitor." he spat causing her to slam her hands on the keys out of anger. Luke suddenly missed the music but didn't want to give in. "You betrayed them and now you're are betraying us."

"One of them was my choice and the other wasn't." she snapped. She could feel Luke's doubt and that only fed her anger. "What are the stupid questions you wanted to ask?"

"Which domain is located where?" he asked knowing she heard the report.

"Sincerity is here in Japan. Courage is in Spain. Knowledge is in America." she said her hands automatically beginning to play.

"What is the Nightmare King's true form?" he asked and she stopped playing out of shock.

"I don't know. The only thing I ever saw was those red eyes. It must be truly frightening if he decides to hide it behind that cloak." she said shuddering at the memories that were better off gone. "Is that all?"

"No what is the final stage?" he asked referring to what he had hear her say.

"The final stage is the battle in the sky and that's all I know about that." she said firmly and she felt Luke's disbelief which he had a right to since she wasn't telling him the whole truth. "How did you know I was here?"

"Your dad told me." he answered. "Why are you talking to me?"

"You came here." she said. She felt his irritation and turned around to look at him. "I'm talking to you because you're the leader and as the leader you should know things."

"I see." he said. He sat down on the bench next to her and sighed. "As leader don't you think it would have been a good idea to have been notified of your situation."

"Why so you could use it as a reason to kick me out of the group?" she asked knowing that it was true. "Lets face the facts Lucas you hate me and I dislike you."

"Yeah. Anyway why are you here?" he asked his curiosity getting the better of him. "Don't you have a piano at home?"

"Yeah but this place, I grew up here. This is the place where I spent most of my time as a child. This is the one place that doesn't have my father in it." she said. He looked into her ice blue eyes and watched them melt as she recalled her memories. "I learned so much here."

"Yeah and it's all thanks to her daddy's busy work schedule that I had the pleasure of teaching a prodigy." Aya said. She looked at the blond girl and then quickly to her digimon partner. "Aoi wants to play with Gabumon again."

"I wouldn't say prodigy." she told her former teacher. She turned to her digimon partner. "Go."

"Don't be modest Andi." Aya said.

"How come they know about digimon?" Luke asked after Aya and Gabumon left.

"It's hard to keep a secret when you're always around someone and when that secret is always around you." she said. "So what happens now?"

"Now I come up with a plan." he said getting up and heading for the door.

**Later...**

"Luke what are we going to do?" Hannah asked as they walked down the street. He didn't answer after a while and she didn't like that he had ignored her question. "Luke did you hear me?"

"What did you say?" he asked.

"You never listen to me. I talk and you zone out." she said loudly.

"Hannah clam down. I'm sorry that I wasn't paying attention I was just thinking about what happens next." he said and her expression changed. "That's what you asked."

"Yeah so what are you thinking about doing?" she asked.

"Well I was talking to Andi earlier and she told me which domain is which." he said. His train of thought was interrupted when Hannah pulled away from him. He turned to look at her. Her brown eyes were wide with shock and some other emotion that he didn't recognize. "Hey what's wrong?"

"You just called her Andi. You usually call her Blondie but what changed?" she asked in a slightly angry tone.

"It just slipped okay. Anyway I was talking to Blondie and she told me the domains and that the final battle is in the sky. Now I know she knows more but I don't know why she's not telling me. Now my thoughts are to save the three domains and face the Nightmare King."

"That's the ultimate plan Luke but how do we execute it?" she asked taking his hand and regaining her calm demeanor. "Normally you and Andrea come up with the plans but since she's a traitor in a sense I don't think it'll be wise to plan with her."

"No I don't think planning with her is a good idea. My thoughts on that was to leave her out of the planning and have her go in blind." Luke said.

"Wouldn't it be best to leave her out all together." Hannah said with slight happiness in her voice.

"She's digidestined." he said firmly. "Is something bugging you Hannah banana?"

"No not at all." she lied stopping again. He stopped with her this time. His eyes widened as she kissed him suddenly. He could fell her love for him and also a hint of possessiveness. She pulled away and smiled sweetly at him. "See nothing wrong."

**The next day...**

Together the adults had rented out a boat and they were all headed to the island six hundred kilometers off of the mainland. Luke, Davis, and Tai had come up with a plan and had given it to everyone but one. Luke walked onto the deck looking around for the girl. He found her looking out at the ocean.

"It's all set." he said.

"Thanks for including me." she said sarcastically.

"It was the right thing to do and you know it. Besides your smart enough to figure out your place in the plan." he said looking out at the ocean with her. "Tell me what's your part in the final stage."

"Leverage." she answered. She could feel his confusion. She turned away from him and started to walk away. "Cyberdramon's coming. Are you ready because we're headed into the abyss and there's only one way out?"

**To be continued...**

**So what did you think? Was it epic? Alright so more of my curiosity...who's your favorite character? which characters need more action? which characters look good together? answer those questions for me in your review oh and the ones from last chapter too.**

**you+review=me (:  
**


	20. A New Way

**This is something i've been working on for the past couple of days and i hope that when it all comes together it turns out alright. I know i seem to favor Andrea the reason for that is because she was the first character i came up with and so the story kind of revolved around her, does that make sense i don't know i thought of how i was going to explain that for a while and it didn't come out the way i wanted it to. Oh and to clear up some confusion i'm going to include a list of families in this chapter...**

**Uh so this is the key**

**- means married**

**= means divorced**

**~ means spouse died  
**

**Tai Kamiya-Sora Takenouchi:Lucas "Luke" Taichi Kamiya, Sara Jean Kamiya, and Judai Kamiya  
**

**Matt Ishida=Marisol De La Mesa: Andrea "Andi" Renee Ishida and Ayden De La Mesa**

**Izzy Izumi-Ayumi Nakamura: Ian Izumi**

**Joe Kido-Mimi Tachikawa: Johnathan "Johnny" Kido and Michelle "Shelly" Kido**

**TK Takaishi= Arisu Miyagi: Jacob-Trent "JT" Takaishi**

**Kari Kamiya~Kei Akiyama: Maya Akiyama**

**TK Takaishi-Kari Kamiya:Unborn Child**

**Davis Motomyia-Megumi Suzuki: Daniel Davis "Dan" Motomyia**

**Cody Hida-Kimiko Arai: Hannah Hida**

**Yolei Inoue-Ken Ichijouji: Zoey Ichijouji, Leonard "Lenny" Ichijouji, and Nicholas "Nicky" Ichijouji**

**i hope that clears things up anyway on with the epic disclaimer...i don't own digimon  
**

**Chapter 20**

**A New Way**

"**Desolation Claw!"**

"**Howling Blaster!"**

The brown haired youth watched as the two attacks collided. He didn't take his brown eyes off of the creature that was on their side. He watched him leap off of the boat and land safely on the desert island. As soon as his paws made contact with the sand Leomon attacked. Cyberdramon and Leomon combined were to much for the champion level digimon.

"Time to put this plan into action." Luke said to himself. He watched as Flamedramon joined the fight and was joined on the deck by Dan moments later. "You ready for this Dan?"

"Yes." Dan answered.

Later…

They stood in the middle of the desert looking up at the castle. With no way of getting in they waited for what they knew was coming any second. When they heard the growls and snarls they parted and made way for the fighting digimon. They watched as the black digimon threw Leomon at the castle with such ease and watched as the other three digimon did the same with Cyberdramon. As soon as Cyberdramon hit the same spot Leomon had hit it began to crumble. Luke nodded over to the four who had just joined them.

"You guys keep them busy." Tai said.

The four nodded and watched as the other snuck inside. When they entered they were attacked by Gatsumon and Monochromon. Luke had Johnny and Shelly go on ahead since she was the one they needed to restore this domain. The two siblings ran inside confused at the fact that the castle was empty. From past experience they knew that the stone of the domain had to be somewhere in the middle of the building. They found the room with ease and pushed the doors open.

"**Blast Wing!"**

"**Needle Spray!"**

"Johnny what's that digimon?" Shelly asked pointing to their attacker.

"Ravemon an ultimate level vaccine type digimon. A Cyborg Digimon which possesses a wing made of Chrome Digizoid. It attacks it's opponent with it's white wing while concealing itself with it's black one." Johnny said reading what the analyzer was saying. "Ikakumon it's time to digivolve."

"**Ikakumon digivolve to…Zudomon!"**

"Go Shelly leave this guy to us." Zudomon said and Togemon nodded.

She nodded and ran towards the stone which had started to turn green at the presence of the crest. She placed it in the spot and nothing happened. She looked from Johnny to the three digimon that were fighting each other. Ravemon laughed a high pitched laugh.

"The crest has to glow before you can save this place." he laughed.

"I don't know how to make it glow. I don't even want to be here! I want to be at home fighting with my brother only to make him mad and in the end we'll just have some ice cream! I hate this fighting it just hurts the digimon and I can't stand it!" Shelly yelled at the winged digimon. Her crest began to glow and soon the green light swallowed the entire island. "What?"

**Outside…**

"When the green light of sincerity shines true forms and minds are revealed." Andrea said.

**Inside…**

"**Togemon digivolve to…Lillymon."**

"**Blast wing!"**

"**Flower wreath!" **the ring of flowers wrapped around Ravemon's body preventing it from moving.

"Huh normally that would quell the evilness inside of a digimon." Lillymon said as she watched the captured digimon struggle to get free. He broke free. "Zudomon you ready?"

"Sure am." he answered.

The castle started to shake and the walls started to crumble. Shelly picked up her crest when the light faded. Leomon came flying into the room with Cyberdramon right behind him. Taking idea from the Zudomon ran right through the walls with Lillymon and the two kids right behind him. They made it outside to the others in a matter of minutes. Luke smiled as they watched the castle go down. As they walked away a bright blue light surrounded them. The adults were left wondering where their children had gone.

**With the kids...**

They landed on the ground though not on top of each other but on their feet. They looked around and saw that they were in the place where their adventure had began. Perched on the rock was a man in a beige cloak that they recognized as Gennai.

"Welcome digidestined. As you may have noticed parts of the digital world have entered your world." he said and they nodded.

"Um Gennai what domain is this because it's still nice here?" Shelly asked.

"Oh yes Andi please tell them." he said.

"This is the domain of Friendship, Love, and Kindness." she said and Gennai nodded.

"Yes it is the only domain that hasn't been taken over by the nightmare king because of it's superior strength." he said the sound of thunder directed his attention to the sky. The digidestined looked up as well. "See the amazing defenses."

The watched as one single digimon took down three. Gennai and the kids tore their gazes from the sky.

"The thing is that our defenses won't last long. My colleagues and I have developed a new method of digivolution for your digimon partners." he said. "Its a lot like the armor digivolution."

"Weapon mode." Andrea muttered. Gennai looked at her in a strange way. "Leomon mentioned your project a while back but he didn't think you'd actually complete it."

"Well we have completed weapon mode digivolution. Now allow me to explain how weapon mode." he said and they nodded their heads. "Weapon mode is unique to your digimon and when I enable it your digimon partner will digivolve in a unique way that makes it the master of a specific weapon."

"Wait why are you doing this?" Luke asked his eyes wide with excitement and curiosity.

"Because the final battle will be here soon and as much as I have hope in you there are signs telling me that not all of your digimon will be able to handle it. Plus this idea came to me in a vision." Gennai answered. "Now hand me your D-Powers so we can get this show on the road."

**Later...**

"I wonder how that works." Izzy said looking at his son's digivice. "Well I guess if it helps then it's okay."

Tai walked over to his son who was sitting alone at one of the boat's tables. He sat down next to the youth. Luke looked away from his digivice to his father.

"My digivice didn't just add the weapon mode but the body changed from white to gold." he said holding it up for his dad to see. "Blondie's changed too but instead of gold it became silver. Gennai mentioned to me and Andrea that there are variations of digimon of the same species."

"Why would he tell you guys that I wonder." he said. Matt sat down opposite the two. "Hey Matt."

"Hey Tai. It has to do with the final digivolution." he said. "The mega forms of their partner digimon are going to be different then the forms of our partner digimon."

"Oh and you know this how?" Tai asked his best friend who quirked and eyebrow at his daughter. "Right."

**On deck...**

"Johnny as soon as we bring the boat in are we going to go to America?" Shelly asked her big brother.

"I thinks so Mitch." he answered nicely. "Wow I haven't called you that since we were little. You used to such a tomboy back then."

"Yeah then I grew up and became girly. It doesn't help who our mom is." she sighed.

"Yeah Mimi of Tachikawa Fashion." Johnny sighed.

"Hey you say that like it's a bad thing." Mimi said walking over to her children. She ruffled her son's blue hair. "Yeah we're going to America. Hopefully there some action there because I want to see this thing Gennai developed."

"I think we all do Mrs. Kido." the red haired boy said. "Then there's the final battle. Gennai had a reason for showing us the defenses of the last domain. He also said that in a way it was weak."

_**Flashback...**_

_Ian stood next to the cloaked man. He looked up at the gray sky. He looked at Sara, Andrea, and Lenny this was their domain and then remembered something that Gennai said._

_"Gennai why is it that your defenses won't last?" he asked._

_"The domains of Courage, Knowledge, Reliability, Sincerity, Hope, and Light are not directly connected to the heart of the person baring the crest. This domain is. It is connected to the hearts of Leonard, Sara Jean, and Andrea Renee. Since darkness has seeped into Andrea's heart it weakens the domain. Unbeknownst to you all Leonard also holds darkness in his heart." Gennai explained._

_"How is that possible?" Ian asked. "For a human to be connected to the domain."_

_"It's an unexplained occurrence." Gennai answered. "My guess is that because those three traits come from the heart and not so much the mind."_

_"I guess that makes sense." Ian said. "So the more darkness the more vulnerable the domain is?" Gennai nodded._

_**End of Flashback...**_

Shelly was waving her hand in front of his face when he resurfaced from the memory. She looked at him with a concerned expression.

"Are you okay Ian?" she asked the concern evident in her sweet voice.

"Yeah where did Johnny and your mom go?" he asked noticing that she was the only one still with him.

"They left because they didn't want to ruin your thinking." she said closing her eyes and giving him a sweet smile. "Soooo what were you thinking about?"

"Nothing." he answered scratching the back of his head. He saw the pout she had put on but didn't bend to her charm. "I have to go tell Luke something."

"Something you can't tell me Ian Izumi." she said.

"That's right Michelle Kido." he said running off.

"That Ian he's such an awkward person." she sighed.

**A little while later...**

The red haired boy looked over at the boy with navy blue hair. He noticed that his navy blue eyes seemed distant. After the camp incident he and Lenny became good friends. At the moment he couldn't help but wonder why such a smart and athletic kid could carry darkness in his heart. Lenny turned around and caught Ian looking at him. He waved politely and Ian walked over to him.

"Hey Lenny what you thinking about?" he asked.

"Nothing and everything." he answered dully. In the time they had gotten to be good friends Ian saw that Lenny was easy to like, he was shy, he was wicked smart, a dedicated athlete, determined, and he tended to put himself down. "Ian are you okay?"

"Yeah." he said. "Do you think I'll ever develop some athletic ability?"

"Sure all you have to do is keep practicing. Like I said before no one is born great you have to get there on your own." he answered.

"Right."

**The next day...**

"I don't see why we couldn't have just taken Imperialdramon." Davis whined as they made their way to security.

"Give it a rest Davis." Kari said. He turned and gave her a worried look. She was traveling and almost eight months pregnant. "I am fine Davis right now we have to get this done."

"Kari I think it would have been better if you stayed with your parents and Judai." he said and she shot him an angry look.

"No I want to go and save the world with you guys." she said.

"Davis you should just stop." Tai said. "TK and I have already had this conversation with her. Plus if you want we'll use Imperialdramon to get to California."

**New York...**

"Ugh I hate planes." Yolei said. Ken sighed and draped an arm around his wife. "Nicky wouldn't stop crying."

"I told you to hand him to me." he said he said shaking his head.

"Mimi where's Michael I want to get this over with so I can go to bed. Davis you did make reservations." Yolei asked.

"Uh no I did not make reservations but I think Meg did." he said turning to his wife who nodded. "You're the best."

"I don't understand why you married him Megumi." Yolei sighed giving her two year old to her husband.

"Hey look there's Michael and Chase." Mimi said pointing to the blond man and dirty blond boy waiting for them. She ran up to them gave Michael a hug. "You remember everyone." she said and the blond man nodded. "Alright then Davis and Ken if you please."

"Right.' the two of them said together

**Later…**

_**Flashback…**_

_Her ice blue eyes were focused on her now silver digivice. A tap on her shoulder made her look away from it. She turned around and found Gennai standing there. _

_"You have a question about weapon mode." he said and she nodded. "Well now is the perfect time to ask."_

_"Gabumon can digivolve in two different ways how does that affect his weapon mode?" she asked looking at her partner digimon. "Will he ever stop being able to digivolve darkly?"_

_"Gabumon will forever be able to digivolve both ways and his weapon mode is different for both of his forms. When he digivolves darkly and weapon mode is activated then he becomes a scythe master. When he digivolves normally then his weapon is a set of twin pistols. You've seen your father's Gabumon digivolve to mega." he said and she nodded. "Well your Gabumon digivolves to mega it won't be the same as when your father's digivolves to mega. The same with Luke's Agumon."_

_"So within a digimon species there is variation in their evolutionary forms." she said and he nodded._

_**End of flashback…**_

"Welcome to California." Imperialdramon said.

**To be continued...**

**So what did you think? Did you love it did you hate it? are you beyond confused?**

**so the chapter was kind of not action filled but i just wanted to introduce a new way of battling and as to the variation of the mega forms well i thought since they were the same digimon they needed to be different. i promise that all will make sense later.**

**So review please  
**


	21. Channeling the Darkness Within

**Hi there readers well i think that this chapter doesn't make any sense but i still like it plus it has one of the longest titles. please enjoy it.**

**I don't own digimon  
**

**Chapter 21**

**Channeling The Darkness Within-Initiate Weapon Mode Digivolution**

"Without Knowledge battles would be lost, the purple light leads the way to victory." Andrea and Garurumon said together.

**"Kabuterimon digivolve to…MegaKabuterimon."**

The red beetle flew out of the falling castle after the fleeing enemy. Luke and the others were battling the castle guards helping Ian get to the stone without any problem. Ian shoved the two huge iron doors open and ran to the center of the room. Ian stuck his crest in the slot. A purple light covered the entire west coast of the United States. Garurumon showed up and Ian climbed on his back. Ian was amazed at how strong Garurumon was for a champion level digimon, he had the strength of an ultimate. Ian shook his thoughts away making a mental note to go over them with his father later. They made it outside before the castle collapsed.

The kids looked up at the sky where the newly digivolved digimon was fighting with Halsemon against Ookuwamon. Using all of his strength MegaKabuterimon sent it into the trees. Stingmon, Digmon and Flamedramon took over the fight but were quickly over powered. Zudomon whacked the huge bug with his hammer sending it into the air, Bridramon shot it down with her Meteor Wing, and Lillymon used her Sun-Crescent Kick together with Angewomon's Holy Charge Kick to kick it over to Greymon and Garurumon.

"Ready MagnaAngemon?" Garurumon asked the angel digimon nodded.

**"Howling blaster!"**

**"Nova blast!"**

The two attacks combined were enough to send it in the direction of MagnaAngemon's Gate of Destiny. The kids watched as the gate swallowed up the bug and disappeared. All the digimon reverted back to their in-training and rookie forms. They walked out of the forest and to the beach where their parents had finished fighting an army of ocean digimon. They got on Imperialdramon and headed to Spain. As Ian sat there he couldn't help but wonder why the domains weren't disappearing.

"Welcome to Barcelona, Spain." Imperialdramon said.

They got off of the digimon and waited for Matt to be done with a phone call. They watched him write something down on a piece of paper. When he was done he came back and gave them a nod.

"They said that somewhere in Balearic Sea a new island has appeared. It's not far enough out that it reaches the Balearic Islands." he said and the group nodded. He looked away from his friends to the night sky. "They said that they would be more than happy to have us as guests. I wrote down the address."

**Later…**

The whole group finally arrived at the address Matt had given them. Even in the dark they could see the huge orange brown house and wondered if they had been given the right address. Matt and Andrea walked to the huge wooden front door while the rest of the group stared at the house. The door was opened by an elder couple who pulled the blond child into an embrace. Matt nodded at the dumbstruck group and they robotically walked up the stairs and into the grand entrance of the house.

"Guys this is Sophia and Emiliano De La Mesa my ex-in-laws." Matt said. "Sophia and Emiliano these are my friends, their children, and our digimon partners."

"Welcome friends of Matt. Rosalinda will show you to your rooms when she gets down here, our granddaughter is a little bit shy when it comes to meeting new people." Sophia said in her heavily Spanish accented voice. Moments later a girl with long golden brown hair and bright green eyes came down. "Rosalinda you remember your cousin and uncle."

"Yes, he played for my birthday party last summer." she said. She gave them a smile that revealed her pearly white teeth. "I suppose you want me to show them to the rooms they will be staying in."

"Si, mi hija." Emiliano said.

She nodded and motioned for them to follow her up the stairs. Matt and Andrea knew where their rooms were and stayed with the elder couple. Luke and Dan couldn't help but stare at the beautiful girl that was guiding them. Hannah noticed Luke drooling and hit the back of his head. He looked at her apologetically and hit Dan in the back of the head just because. Each adult couple was given a room, the six boys were put in two rooms; three in each room, and the five girls were in two rooms; three in one room and two in the other.

**With the boys(Luke, Dan, and JT)…**

"Wow this house is huge." Dan said as he threw himself on the bed. He turned to JT. "I didn't know that your cousin came from a rich background. If her parents are divorced how come her grandparents get to see her?"

"I could tell you but it's really not my place to tell." JT answered.

"Come on cousin tell us." Luke said.

"Alright fine but I don't know everything." JT said.

"I do." a female voice said from the door. The three boys turned around to see Rosalinda standing in the doorway with a stack of towels in her hands. "Sorry my grandma asked me to bring these to you and I couldn't help but over hear and it didn't help that the door was open."

"Oh no that's all right." Luke said and the other three nodded. The all moved onto one bed. "You can come in, we would love to hear the whole story." she walked in, closed the door behind her, set the towels on the bedside table and sat down on the bed opposite the one they were on. "Oh I'm Luke, this is my best friend Dan, and my step-cousin JT." he said and then he noticed that her gaze had shifted to their digimon. "My partner is Agumon."

"Hello." the orange dinosaur said.

"My partner is DemiVeemon." Dan said pointing to the blue creature that was asleep in the corner.

"Tokomon is my partner." JT said pointing to the white creature that had yawned.

"Okay. So I think you should know that Marisol and my uncle met here in Spain. His band performed here in Barcelona and she got the chance to meet him. Now most people don't believe in love at first sight but there's no other way to explain it. They hung out while he was here and they never saw each other again after he left, until they met in college in America. They came back to Spain to tell my grandparents that they were getting married. At that time my grandma told my uncle that he wouldn't be able to have children with Marisol because she wouldn't allow the attention to be taken from her. That didn't stop them and a couple years later my cousin was born and it started to go bad." she said looking past them and out the window.

"What happened next?" Dan asked eagerly.

"Marisol returned to Spain, before my cousin's third birthday to pick up the locket my cousin has. On the very last day of her stay she and my grandparents got into a heated argument. After that argument Marisol wasn't acknowledged as their daughter and she didn't acknowledge the as her parents or any of us as her family. Nine months later she had the boy and a month after that she and my uncle got divorced." she went on.

"So if they didn't acknowledge her as their daughter then how come Andrea and her brother are acknowledged as their grandchildren?" Luke asked.

"Only Andrea is called their grandchild not the boy because he came after they denounced her. The reason she is still their grandchild is because after she was born Marisol and my uncle started having problems and my grandparents raised her for a long time before her parents were able to. I don't know if that makes any sense but it's the problem of adults." she said and they nodded. "Well I have to get going."

"Rosalinda why do you call my uncle, 'uncle?'" JT asked because his cousins didn't call his dad 'uncle' anymore.

"Because my grandparents still count them as part of the family. It's just something we do out of respect." she said getting up off of the bed. "Well goodnight boys."

"Good night." they said together.

"Well that doesn't clear anything up." Luke sighed. He thought over the story. "Andrea Ishida is still the same unanswered question she was before."

"It does kind of answer Dan's question though." JT sighed. "You know her mother blames Andi for the destruction of her marriage."

"If that's true then shouldn't she hate her mom not her dad?" Dan said sleepily.

"I guess but Andi and her mom had a relationship where they actually loved each other and when the time came Marisol took Ayden because he didn't look like my uncle. In a way she hates him because he is her father. I don't know my cousin is a very complicated individual." JT said.

"Yeah." Luke sighed drowning himself in memories of the past.

**The next day…**

The boat neared the domain of courage. Luke couldn't help but steal glances at the subject of last night's conversation. His thoughts wandered off to what Gennai had told them before they left the digital world. He and Andrea were supposed to work together to save the digital world. He couldn't help but think that the digital world wouldn't be saved if that were the case because how were two people who hated each other supposed to work together to save the world. Then his thoughts drifted off to their conversation at the music store; when she had told him her feelings toward him she didn't use 'hate' she used 'dislike.' He excused himself telling Hannah that he had something important to do and walked up to her.

"You better be careful." she said feeling Hannah's anger.

"You going to hit me." Luke said obviously not knowing what she was talking about.

"If you want me to then I will." she said her fist clenching against her will. "Duck." she said and he did. She swung and only hit air. She returned her hand to the rail of the boat and took a couple of deep breaths. "Alright you can stand up now. What do you need to say?"

"Why do you dislike me?" he asked.

"You know why." she answered.

"I know why but why do you say dislike and not hate?" he asked.

"Hate is a word of passion. I prefer the term severely dislike over anything that suggest that I have a passionate feeling toward you." she said answered not taking her eyes off of the ocean. "How are we supposed to work together?"

"I don't know." he said walking away back to his upset girlfriend. "I learned hate is a passionate emotion."

**Later…**

They stepped on to the shores of the island. The moment they stepped onto the shores two of their group disappeared. Lenny landed hard on the ground his eyes opened and he pushed himself up a little. He gasped at the sight below him, he was looking down at his friends. He stood up and looked around. It was an empty dark space with only a road in front of him, he looked down at his digimon partner who shrugged.

"I wonder where we are. I can see the others." he said beginning to walk. "It's like we're somewhere in the sky."

**With Andrea…**

"I never thought I'd ever find myself back here. The Dark Pit." she said. "The place where the Nightmare King sends the minions that fail him so they can increase their dark abilities by feeding off of the darkness within their own heart."

"Yeah but how did we get here on our own?" Gabumon asked.

"Not really sure. Though I don't think we got here alone, Lenny's not there." she said pointing to the group. She looked up at the road that was in front of her. "Nothing to do but walk and hope that somehow we find Lenny before he becomes overcome by the darkness."

They walked and walked. Occasionally she would look down at the group and watch them for a little while before returning to her endless walk.

**With Lenny…**

"I'm not alone in here Wormmon, Andrea's here too." he said realizing that when he had last looked down at the group there wasn't a blond head in sight.

"Well we should find her."

"Yeah." Lenny sighed. "We've been walking for what feels like hours and still there's nothing here but this road." Lenny could feel the darkness enter his body. "It's cold, the darkness." he sighed. He removed the crest of kindness from around his neck. "This thing is useless."

**With Andrea…**

"This thing is useless." she said holding out the choker necklace that held her crest.

**With the group…**

They walked into the castle's perimeter and wished they hadn't. They were down two people and their parents were outside fighting the domain's digimon that fell to the King and were now being attacked by Leomon, LadyDevimon, Cyberdramon, IceDevimon, and Ravemon. They found out that the ruler of the domain was Leomon.

"Today you fall digidestined." he growled at them.

"Something seems different about them." Zoey said and the gang of digimon howled with laughter.

**"Fist of the beast king!"**

**"Nova blast!"**

The digidestined watched as the two attacks hit. Normally when they did they vanished but this time Leomon's attack went through and hit not only Greymon but the other digimon too. Luke agreed with Zoey there was something different about them, they were stronger as if they had taken steroids. Their digimon got up and began their fight against the enemy.

**With Andrea…**

"He sent them here and now they're stronger then they were before." she said as she rode on top of BlackGarurumon. "We need to find Lenny now and get down there."

"How are we going to take them on?" her partner asked.

"By initiating your weapon mode." she said.

"Oh."

**With Lenny…**

"That looks bad but how do we get down there to help them." he said taking out his digivice. A magenta light erupted from the device. "I don't know what going on." he looked up and saw a bright blue light. "Andrea, let's go that way Wormmon."

They ran in the direction of the light and soon met up with the blond haired girl and her partner digimon.

"Where are we?" he asked.

"In the Dark Pit drowning in our own darkness until it consumes us." she answered. "We leave by letting the darkness seep into every corner of our body. Though I don't want this to happen to you." she said pointing to her partner digimon. "Get on and hold on tight."

Like she had done so many times before she let the darkness seep into her and her partner did the same. They next found themselves in the middle of the action. Each of their friends looked at them curiously. They got off and Wrommon digivolved. Andrea touched her silver digivice and it seemed to channel the darkness running through her body. She held it out in front of her.

**"BlackGarurumon digivolve to…DarkWereGarurumon."**

"Weapon mode activate." she said a dark blue light erupted from the device and surrounded her partner digimon.

"Initiating weapon mode. Status five percent complete." the device said. It kept reading off the percents that were climbing up by intervals of five. "One hundred percent. Weapon mode initiation complete."

A black scythe formed out of the dark blue light. DarkWereGarurmon closed his finger's around the handle.

"Scythe Master DarkWereGarurumon." the device said.

The group watched in awe as the digimon charged at their enemies, who were standing there dumbstruck. The scythe in their friend's hand seem to be able to channel the darkness around them.

"Oh shit." Leomon said.

**To be continued...**

**So that was it next chapter equals a battle and an orange light. Uh so in this chapter we saw some epic jealousy well not a lot but still it was there. oh in the dark pit all they can do is walk until they've absorbed so much darkness that it basically controls them. So here's a question if there had to be two kids to get together who would you want them to be and why? Just curious answer in your review.**

**Oh tell me what you thought of the chapter too.  
**


	22. The Shining of Courage and Love

**Hey there guys how you doing? Well here's chapter 22 and well i promised you action and well i think this has plenty of it. So i hope you enjoy it.**

**I don't own digimon.  
**

**Chapter 22**

**The Shining of Courage and Love**

**"Fist of the Beast King!"**

With one swing of the scythe DarkWereGarurumon sent the attack right back at Leomon. Leomon charged in and the black and navy blue blade blocked every attempt at an attack. The kids composed themselves and looked to their leader for their next move.

"Blondie, Leonard, JT, Maya, Hannah, and Dan you guys stay here. The rest of us will go and take back the domain." Luke said. He pulled his girlfriend into a deep kiss.

"Why don't you do that on your own time Fearless Leader." Andrea snapped and the two broke apart. "The domain leader will go after you once you leave here." she said her blue eyes shifting over to the lion that was getting whacked in the stomach by the handle of the scythe. "He won't yield to your attacks."

"Got it." he said with a nod. He locked eyes with Dan. "You're in charge buddy."

"Right."

Luke snapped his goggles on his head gave them a thumbs up and took his group to the castle. Leomon noticed and leaped over DarkWereGarurumon and followed them. Ravemon took over the fight Leomon had abandoned. His white wing crashed with the black blade. Xveemon and Stingmon teamed up against Cyberdramon. AngeWomon and LadyDevimon were pulling each others hair out. Digmon and MagnaAngemon were working together against IceDevimon. IceDevimon threw MagnaAngemon over to LadyDevimon and advanced toward Digmon. Hannah watched in horror as her partner took attack after attack.

"DarkWereGarurumon help Digmon." Andrea told her partner.

He nodded shoving Ravemon away. He ran over to the yellow digimon. He spun the scythe preventing the attack from hitting his hurt comrade. Using his superior speed he charged in grabbing IceDevimon with the blade. He gave him a toothy gin, as he prepared to attack and DarkWereGarurumon spun around and IceDevimon and Ravemon attacked each other. Hannah looked over to the blond girl and smiled a little.

"Jake I think you and Maya should initiate weapon mode." Dan said as they watched LadyDevimon throw AngeWomon into MagnaAngemon's arms.

"Right." the two said taking out their digivices. "Weapon mode activate." A yellow light engulfed MagnaAngemon and a pink light swallowed AngeWomon.

"Initiating weapon mode. Status five percent complete." the device said. It kept reading off the percents that were climbing up by intervals of five. "One hundred percent. Weapon mode initiation complete."

A sliver sword with a gold hilt and a pink jewel formed from the pink light. From the yellow light appeared a golden chain with a diamond blade at the end. AngeWomon reached out and closed her fingers around the hilt. MagnaAngemon wrapped the chain around his hand.

"Sword Wielder AngeWomon." Maya's digivice said.

"Blade Chain Elitist MagnaAngemon." JT's digivice said.

"One was bad enough." LadyDevimon snarled.

**With Luke…**

The group made it into the castle, surprisingly without needing to protect themselves from Leomon. They made it to the room where the stone was and were surprised to find Leomon with his back turned to them holing something in his arms. Sara's scream alerted Luke to the wall she was staring at. His eyes widened as he saw his parents hanging there.

"Quiet you wouldn't want to wake the baby." Leomon said turning around and showing them the small brown haired baby in his arms.

"Judai." Sara said.

"It wasn't a good idea to leave the baby unprotected." Leomon said.

"What do you want?" Luke asked angrily.

"Simple, I want your crest and the crest of the traitor. If you give me those two things the I'll let them go." He said smoothly.

"He's lying Luke." Ian said.

"I don't have a choice." Luke sighed taking his crest off of his neck. "Let them go first." He watched as his father was released and given the baby. "What about my mom?"

"Them doesn't always mean everybody." Leomon laughed ripping the crest from Luke's hand. "Get me the other one and I'll give you back your mother."

"Why do you need the crest of Friendship?" Ian asked.

"The crest of friendship and the crest of courage work together." He said a bright red light caught his eye. "No not that one! Kindness turns into Friendship. Friendship turns into Love. Love empowers the soul to fight for those held close."

**Outside Simultaneously…**

"Kindness turns into Friendship. Friendship turns into Love. Love empowers the soul to fight for those held close." Andrea and DarkWereGarurumon said.

**Inside…**

**"Birdramon digivolve to…Garudamon."**

"Gigadramon and Megadramon take care of that annoying pest." Leomon ordered.

The two cyborg digimon took to the skies and so did Garudamon, MegaKabuterimon, Lilymon, and Halsemon. Luke looked at his dad who had his eyes fixed on his wife. They were having a silent conversation with each other. After a while Tai nodded and turned to Johnny. Luke seemed to understand what was going on and motioned for them to go ahead and leave. He watched as the blue haired boy led his father and brother away before turning his attention back to the muscular lion.

"I made a mistake." Luke said looking straight into Leomon's red eyes. "I acted cowardly and instead of fighting I gave up. There is no way I'm going to hand you the crest of friendship."

"You're going to let her off of the hook just like that." Leomon said. "She did horrible things to you guys and didn't care what happened to you. In your mind you know that she isn't supposed to be a digidestined. In your mind you want to let the Master have her. You want him to dispose of her because you can't."

"Someone told once told me that as a leader I have to think about everybody's safety, even that of the people I don't like, because they are trusting me with their lives. Then someone added that just as their lives lie in my hands, my life lies in their hands." he said boldly. "So even though she did hurt us, she has earned the right to be called a digidestined." He said using all of the courage within his body to admit something he never wanted anyone to hear.

A bright orange light erupted from the crest Leomon was holding. The light stung and he dropped it to the ground.

"Courage is the driving force in any fight. It takes courage to lead someone to victory." Leomon said against his will.

**Outside…**

"Courage is the driving force in any fight. It takes courage to lead someone to victory." Andrea and DarkWereGarurumon said.

The orange light met the red one and suddenly the digimon felt even more empowered.

**Inside…**

**"Greymon digivolve to…MetalGreymon."**

"Hey those words are engraved into my goggles." Luke said to his friends.

Their eyes widened when Sora hit the ground. They caught glimpse of the black blade returning to its owner. Sora stood up and the kids turned to see the rest of the digidestined standing outside peeking through a huge hole they had made in the wall. Following his instinct rather than mind Leomon lunged at the black digimon. A chain circled around Leomon's waist and threw him back down to face MetalGreymon.

**"Fist of the Beast King!"**

**"Giga blaster!"**

Luke watched as the two attacks hit. Leomon seemed to have lost some of his power boost and was overpowered by the newly digivolved digimon. Luke dropped his gaze down to the ground where he caught sight of his crest. He ran to it and was seen by Ravemon. Stingmon and DarkWereGarurumon stopped the enemy's advanced and kept him busy. Luke made a mental note to thank them later as he raced to the stone.

**"Black wing!"** LadyDevimon's arm transformed into a needle and she charged for the boy.

AngeWomon intercepted by pinning her silver blade against the needle. They engaged in a sword battle unlike any other. Luke stuck his glowing crest in the slot and the orange light swallowed the red one and engulfed the whole island. The enemy digimon were now powerless and were getting thrown around by the chosen digimon. Luke and his group made it outside before the castle fell to pieces. Dark clouds surrounded each enemy and they vanished.

"Well we secured the six domains that were under his control." Ian said.

"Yeah now we're in for a rough couple of days as we prepare for the battle in the sky." Luke said.

**In the Digital World…**

"Time and time again I empower you with my darkness and time and time again you are defeated by a bunch of good for nothing kids!" The Nightmare King yelled. He turned to his minions and they could see the anger in his red eyes. "The final battle is soon and I need you not to fail me! You're spending the rest of this time in the Dark Pit!"

"Yes master!" they all said together.

"It's time I get my puppet back." He said.

**In the real world the following Monday…**

"Say Andrea why is it that when a crest glows you and Garurumon say those little phrases?" Lenny asked curiously as they walked to their Algebra class.

"It was imprinted in us." She answered as they entered their class that was full of eighth graders who were eager to graduate. "I hope we don't act like that this time next year."

"It's inevitable cousin." JT said as they took their seats. "Everyone gets excited."

"Why if you're going from cool eighth graders to lame freshmen who get no priority?" she asked opening her backpack and searching for a pencil. "I wouldn't be happy if I went from the top to the bottom."

"Well look at it this way, high school is a whole new world with different opportunities." He said.

"So what are your plans for next year JT?" Lenny asked.

"Well I signed up fro some honors classes and I'm going to try out for the basketball team. Well that's all I know the rest will just fall into place. I'm glad the Johnny and Zoey are coming with me at least I'll have some of my best friends there and some of my really good friends as well." He answered his blue eyes sparkling with excitement.

The teacher walked in and everybody stood up. "Good morning Mrs. Miyake." The class said together taking a bow.

"Good morning class." She said. "You may be seated. Please take out your homework and pass it forward."

Andrea watched her left hand tremble as she stuck it into her backpack. She tried to force it to stop but it didn't. JT turned around to face her and she shakily handed him her homework. As she copied down the notes she noticed that both of her hands were shaking. She was glad when the time came for her to leave to the guidance counselor's office.

**Later…**

The digidestined were walking through the domain they hadn't fought in. It seemed peaceful and they didn't expect to see Gennai running towards them looking frantic.

"We're being attacked." He said.

"I thought that you couldn't be attacked unless your defenses were weakened." Luke said.

"They have and we're being attacked by one of the three pillars that protect this domain." He said.

"What do you mean pillars?" Lenny asked.

"The three who carry the crests that protect this domain are called pillars because without them this domain falls." He explained quickly as they ran.

"So those three pillars are; Lenny, Sara, and…Andrea." Luke said realizing that she was the only one who wasn't there. "This is bad."

"You think?" JT asked sarcastically.

"What do we do Luke?" Maya asked.

"We fight." He answered. "We fight one of our own with no holding back."

**To be continued...**

**And so it happens. how will this affect the digidestined stay tuned to find out.**

**So there it is an epic battle with a twist at the end. So lets see what can i ask today...What character do you want to know about?**

**Answer this question in your review and next chapter will come with a character bio.**

**thanks for reading. (:  
**


	23. Saving Friendship

**Hey guys well here's the next chapter i hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 23**

**Saving Friendship**

Leomon watched as the girl and her partner blew through the domain's defenses. He fought his instincts and worked alongside them after all they were getting the impossible done. He was at DarkWereGarurumon's right while Cyberdramon was on his left. They stood waiting for the digidestined their army right behind them.

"What happens if they initiate weapon mode?" LadyDevimon asked the blond haired girl.

"Don't worry about it, you won't get your ass kicked like last time." she answered. She smiled as she felt LadyDevimon's anger. "Brace yourselves."

"Giga blaster!"

DarkWereGarurumon quickly spun his weapon and sent the attack into the sky.

**With the group...**

They watched as the attack was easily blocked and redirected. Luke looked over to Gennai who seemed to be amazed at the power of the Scythe Master.

"What do you find so amazing?" Luke asked.

"At how well weapon mode works." he mused. "Good luck kids. Get her back and this battle is yours if not then you lose."

"Right and how do we do that?" Luke asked the departing man.

"I think I know how." Lenny said and the whole group turned to look at him. From the pocket of his jeans he took out the silver armband with the crest of friendship on it. "We use this."

"How did you get that?" Maya asked.

"After science class today." he answered.

_**Flashback**_

"Good Bye teacher!" the class said.

"Remember to study for Friday's test." he said.

The class nodded and started to walk out the door. Lenny stopped at the door and looked back to his friend. Her ice blue eyes met his navy ones. She motioned for him to join her at her desk.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Take this." she said handing him the silver armband. "You'll need it later."

"But it's your crest." he said taking the object. "Why would I need it?"

"Just take it before I rip it out of your hands." she said and he understood what was going on.

_**End of Flashback**_

"So she knew this was going to happen." Luke said and Lenny nodded handing him the crest. "What am I going to do with this?"

"Get it on her." Ian suggested.

"That's impossible." he said remembering that she'd feel him coming. He shifted his gaze to the battle in time to see MagnaAngemon and AngeWomon go down. "How is it that they're taking us down so easily?"

"Think about it Luke, what do they have that they didn't have before?" Johnny asked.

"They have them and her mind and abilities." Luke answered. "Distract them."

"In order to get through their defenses Luke you might want to activate weapon mode." Ian suggested and Luke nodded.

"Weapon mode activate." Luke said pointing his digivice at his partner allowing the orange light to swallow him.

"Initiating weapon mode. Status five percent complete." his digivice said reading out the percent as it climbed up by intervals of five. "Status one hundred percent. Weapon mode initiation complete."

The light faded and revealed a skinnier MetalGreymon, the arm with his metal claw was replaced by a gun and his wings were now metal.

"Armed Combat MetalGreymon." the digivice said.

"Cool." Luke mused. He looked back at the group each of them nodded. "Dan you're in charge of the troops." he said to his best friend. The Motomiya boy nodded giving him a big smile and a thumbs up. Luke nodded and he snapped his goggles on his head. "Wish me luck."

"Don't worry man we've got your back." Dan said and the group nodded.

"Right. MetalGreymon let's go."

**On the other side…**

"DarkWereGarurumon." the blond haired girl said. Her partner turned to look at her while blocking Lilymon's attack. "He's coming." She watched as he easily threw Lilymon into AngeWomon. She turned to Leomon. "You're going to be leading from here on, you guys are well informed and well prepared so you better not lose."

"We won't." he said flashing her an evil smile. He turned to the army. "We let him through."

"Let's go." DarkWereGarurumon said.

**With Luke…**

He watched as his former ally ran away from the main action. For a split second he thought that without him they'd win but even without him they were on the losing side. He was surprised that they let him pass without even attacking once. They made it to an empty field and standing in the center were the two they were looking for.

"Well this is it Lucas." she said looking at him with a bored expression on her face. "I think we always knew that a showdown between us was bound to happen."

"Doesn't have to happen this way." he said but he saw the flash of determination in her eyes. "But if you insist then I won't hold back, even if you're a girl."

"Bring it on." she said.

MetalGreymon fired his newly acquired gun fired it at DarkWereGarurumon. Using the blade of his scythe DarkWereGarurumon blocked the attack. Luke ran forward not exactly wanting to fight but it was a way to get close. He attempted to tackle her and succeeded much to his surprise. She managed to kick him off of her. He grabbed hold of her shoulders.

"Why?" he asked as she attempted to shove him off.

"I don't answer to you." she snapped.

In the scuffle she managed to punch his eye and he managed to get the crest on her arm. A white light emerged from her digivice when the crest was put on. It swallowed them both. Luke touched his right eye and winced in pain.

"Damn that girl can punch." he said and it echoed. He looked around and saw her. She was sitting down looking up. "Blondie." he said hoping to catch her attention but she didn't look at him. "Andrea?"

"No daddy I don't like that flavor." a little girl's voice said.

Luke turned around and was amazed to find himself in an ice cream shop. His eyes fell upon a blond girl and her father who were looking at the ice cream flavors. He recognized the little girl and was shocked to see how happy she was.

"Which one then?" her father asked.

"Mint chocolate chip." she said happily.

"She's only three years old." Luke said. "Plus she's happy so this has to be before the divorce."

He walked out of the ice cream shop only to find himself back on the many paths of her mind. He concluded that each path led to a different memory. He walked down the path and opened another door. This time he was standing in the music store she loved so much. The sound of music filled the store, he walked around and saw a five year old girl sitting on the piano bench playing. He found it amusing how her feet dangled and how absentmindedly she tried to touch the ground with them.

"Andi your dad can't come to pick you up." Aya said. She handed her the phone. "Do you want to talk to him?"

"No." she answered.

He walked out of the store and into another door. A smile appeared on his face when he saw that he was standing in his apartment. He walked around and found himself sitting on the couch watching TV. His dad walked into the room and turned off the television.

"Play with Andrea." he said.

"But she's a girl." Luke whined.

"So." Tai said handing him the soccer ball.

Luke's eyes widened as he realized what was going to happen. He followed himself and her out of the apartment and to the small playground. He watched as they kicked the ball back and forth. The younger him saw that she was bored. He stopped the ball and she looked at him confusedly.

"Go home." he told her.

"I can't papa's not home." she said.

"He's never home and you're always here. Maybe your papa doesn't want you." he said. He watched as her expression changed from confused to angry. "Your mama didn't."

"Papa wants me." she said.

"No he doesn't if he did you'd be with him and not with my parents who by the way don't want you either. Go home and don't come back here because you can't have my parents." he yelled at her.

The older Luke watched as the two of them broke out into a fight. He watched as his father came and pulled them apart. Tai told him to apologize but he didn't he only stated that he hated her. Luke was surprised that this was the reason he hated her.

"I guess over the years I forgot and found new reasons." he said to himself.

He walked out of that memory and into another one and immediately wished he hadn't. He was standing in a dark room huddled in the corner was Andrea standing above her was a hooded figure. Luke watched as the figure picked her up and threw her into another room. The memory changed he was now watching her beat them up. Their parents arrived and she fell back. He was now in the room again and watched as the hooded figure slapped her face and threw her into a black hole.

"That's how it goes every time." a three year old version of Andrea said. "The older me always gets beat up by this scary guy. Can you help me get me out of the other side?"

"What does that mean?" he asked.

"Follow me." she said extending out her hand. He took it and found himself back where he started. He looked at the Andrea who was sitting down looking up. "I don't know why but all I do is sit there. I can pull you through but you have to do the rest."

"Is it another door?" Luke asked.

"More like a barrier." she answered pulling him through the invisible wall. "Help me."

"Hey Blondie." Luke said she looked at him. "Time to go."

"Did you have fun poking through my memories?" she asked her voice cold and dead.

"I don't know why I even looked. It's not like I understand you any better." he said. The three year old squeezed his hand and pulled him through a quick viewing of her entire life. When she stopped he looked at her. "I want you to know that even though we don't see eye to eye and we basically hate each other I see you as the single most important member of our team."

He extended out his hand and she took it. The younger her smiled and waved to them as they disappeared. DarkWereGarurumon and MetalGreymon welcomed them back, they looked at each other and nodded. Their digimon partners went and tossed some enemy's aside.

"Will you ever go back to the darkness?"

"I don't know." she answered.

**Later…**

Luke decided that after a long day like they had it would be nice to enjoy the rest of the day. He took them to the ice cream shop he had seen in her memories. He watched as her eyes widened and then she shot him an angry look. He remembered his new black eye and gave her an uneasy smile. After they got their ice cream they sat outside talking to one another.

"Lenny can I tell you something?" Andrea asked.

"Sure." he said.

"I'm not going to make it to the sky battle."

**To be continued...**

**So i hoped you like it. As to the thing with Ayden i've been toying around with the idea of a sequel for quite a while now and that's where he comes in. So should there be a sequel? please review and tell me  
**


	24. Drowning in the Abyss Stage 1

**Hi there readers sorry for the lack of updates i have been swamped with my summer homework and well now school. i shouldn't have procrastinated on my homework but i got it done and now senior year has begun. Well i hope you enjoy this chapter and from now on the chapters are going to be called 'Drowning in the Abyss-Stage...'**

**Disclaimer: i don't own digimon  
**

**Chapter 24**

**Drowning in the Abyss-Stage 1 Birth and Death?**

_"He's going to make it so Lucas and I won't be together at the end. If we're not then he won't lose. I'm no longer his puppet but he still has a hold on my life. There's no way to stop it."_

_"You sound like you've given up on saving yourself!"_

_"It's also the only way to save the worlds!"_

Their conversation ran through his mind over and over. The door opened and he caught sight of purple hair. His mother stood in the doorway watching him waiting for him to say something. He slowly sat up and gave her a small smile.

"Leonard what's bugging you?" she asked walking over to his bed and sitting next to him. "You haven't left your room since you got back."

"Mother the end is coming." he said getting up and walking out onto the balcony. Yolei followed. He pointed to the sky and she looked. "It will appear there in a matter of seconds."

Yolei couldn't help but wonder what he was talking about. Her eyes widened when a huge landmass appeared in the sky. The phone in the living room rang, it was answered by Ken and moments later he and Zoey joined them. The four of them looked from one another shocked expressions carved into their faces. Lenny composed himself first.

"Its begun, our final battle." he said.

**With Matt...**

The living room was empty. He set his car keys on the counter and went to go look for his daughter. She had told him that she'd be home before he got back from work. The fact that she wasn't worried him. He searched the apartment and nothing. The phone rang and he went to go pick it up.

"Matt! Kari's in the operating room and Andi's in the hospital!" TK yelled into the phone.

Matt hung up the phone and grabbed his keys and ran down to his car.

**At the hospital...**

The blue haired doctor found himself pinned against a wall. He didn't dare to look into his friend's ice blue eyes. He was sure that the look he was getting would freeze Hell. The door to the room next to them opened and out walked his friend's mother.

"Yamato Ishida put Joe down." his mother said sternly. "Honestly you are a grown man you should know better then to act this way."

"I know." Matt growled releasing Joe. "I'm sorry Joe."

"It's okay. I would do the same thing if I was in your position." Joe said. Nancy retreated back into the hospital room and Joe looked from the door to Matt. "You can go inside if you're calm enough."

"Alright." Matt answered. Joe went in the direction of Kari's room. Matt took a deep breath before walking into the room. On the bed was his daughter looking pale and dead. He saw her eyes sparkle when he entered the room. "Hey Andi."

"I'll leave you two alone." Nancy said walking out of the room.

When the door closed Andrea looked away from her father toward the window. "Don't be mad at Joe."

Matt mentally slapped himself, he had forgotten that she could feel every emotion running through him. She looked back at him. He didn't know what to do.

"Andi?"

"Go see Kari I think she and Uncle Teek have a surprise for you." She said softly knowing he didn't want to leave. "It's really rather important after all it is your niece that was just born."

"So their baby was a girl. What was the name they chose for her again?" he asked her. The door swung open and in came his little brother wearing the biggest smile he had ever seen. "What's up bro?"

"Akinai was just born." TK said grabbing his brother's arm. His faced turned from happy to grim yet still retaining his happiness. "Kari is getting patched up right now. She'll be here for three days. Come on bro I want you to see your niece."

"I can't leave." Matt answered glancing over at his own daughter.

"Go and then come back and tell me all about her and the surprise." she said winking at her uncle who dragged her father out of the room before he had a chance to protest. "Hopefully the surprise makes him strong because one of us has to be." she said to herself.

**With TK…**

"That's her right there." TK said pointing to the baby with a mess of brown hair. "I was hoping she'd be blond but no Andi remains the only blond in the new group of dig destined. I hope she at least gets our blue eyes."

"Seems like genetics works against you little brother." Matt said looking at his niece.

"Shut up, need I remind you that Ayden has brown hair and brown eyes." TK said. Matt shook his head and TK raised his eyebrows. "What?"

"Ayden's hair has blond streaks in it and his eyes are blue mixed with brown. I him the day our kids skipped school, he's a perfect mix between me and Mari." he sighed. "Andi on the other hand is completely me yet her mind is half mine and half Mari's."

"I think that she's her own person." TK said. "Everyone is they just inherit things from their relatives. Andrea mentioned a surprise and well have you thought about it?"

"To be honest no, I haven't thought about it. My thoughts are on my dying child in the other room." Matt answered. He turned from his brother to the baby in the nursery. "What is this surprise?"

"Well you know how we all made a pact regarding the godparents of our children?" he asked.

"Yes I as I recall the first twelve children were to be given godparents outside of the digidestined after they were born any others could be given godparents within our group. JT was the first out of the twelve and Sara was the last." Matt answered.

"Yes Akinai is the fourth to be born after the first twelve which means her godparent can be within the group and Kari and I choose you." TK said catching his brother off guard. "Though Andrea may not say it directly to your face she thinks you are a good father and well we agree with her, so if anything were to happen to the three of us we want to make sure you're not alone."

Matt nodded and TK knew that at the moment his brother was deciding whether to be happy or sad. He was losing his child yet gaining another one. Matt excused himself and TK let him go.

**A little while later…**

"Poor Uncle Teek he's surrounded in a sea of brown hair." Andrea said weakly. "So did you like your surprise?"

"Do you really think you're not going to make it?" he asked.

"There's always that possibility. You need to go and help the others don't worry about me help them save the worlds." she said closing her eyes. "I'm tired."

He began to hum her lullaby and soon she fell asleep. He watched her chest rise and fall before walking out of the room. In the waiting room he met up with his mother, Joe, and TK. He fell into one of the chairs and looked at the others with a depressed look in his eyes.

"She wants me to not worry about her." he said.

"Then don't." his mother said. He shot her a look that asked her if she was insane. "Matt whenever she needs you she pushes you away and deals with it in her own way so what makes you think that she doesn't already have a solution for this problem?" she asked getting up and walking out of the room.

"The therapist told me that Andrea had a fear of abandonment but I don't understand why she pushes me away if that's true." Matt said.

"She may push you away but she knows you'll never abandon her." Joe said attempting to make sense of his friend's daughter's mind. "Go help the other's TK and I will stay here with her."

"With us here she'll be okay." TK said.

"Guys she's dying from the inside caused by something that's not human how much can you really help her?"

"We can try. The ultimate cure is known and your position now is to make sure that the cure is secured." Joe said. "Stop thinking that there is no hope because there is so get up from that chair and go to the others."

Matt nodded.

**The next day…**

The group looked around at the domain. Lenny glanced up at their leaders and closed his fingers around the silver armband in his pocket. He questioned why he had been entrusted with it and wondered when the time would be right for him to give it to the brown haired goggle wearing boy.

"Luke what happens now?" Hannah asked.

**_Flashback…_**

He looked at the blond haired girl he seemed to despise. He hated the fact that at the moment she wasn't saying something sarcastic. He was disgusted by her dead complexion and by the fact that she was breathing through a tube. Her blue eyes met his brown eyes and he couldn't help but look away.

"Jeez Lucas I don't look half as bad as you do." she snapped at him.

"I never look bad Blondie now why am I here?" he asked.

"The final stage, I'll join you there. You, dad, Uncle Tai, and I are the only ones who are going to be allowed in the final stage." she said and he nodded. "The arrangements have been made and all that is left is for you to drown yourself."

_**End of Flashback…**_

"We go forward." he answered.

'_Lenny has the things we need and all I have to do is drown in the darkness and let the it spread throughout my body.' _

"Simple." he said to himself.

**To be continued...**

**so there it was and i'm sorry if it was short or not up to standards but if it had been it would be the entire final arc of the story. so i hope you liked it and please review.  
**


	25. Drowning in the Abyss Stage 2

**I don't own digimon.**

**I'm sorry i didn't update quicker like before it has to do with senior year and the massive amount of homework i get. i guess it's my fault for taking seven classes and four of them ap. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Remember Andrea's locket well it comes back...just read the chapter.  
**

**Chapter 25**

**Drowning in the Abyss- Stage 2 Dancing in the Shadows?**

Nancy hung up her phone, she looked down at her sleeping granddaughter and asked herself if she had done the right thing. The door open and in walked her youngest son. Their blue eyes met and she saw the worried look her son was wearing.

"Are you worried about her or Matt?" Nancy asked.

"Mother something had happened to Akinai." TK said angrily. Nancy quirked an eyebrow at her baby boy. "She suddenly had trouble breathing and the doctors took her into intensive care."

"Oh TK." Nancy said wrapping her arms around her son. "TK I called Marisol." TK stiffened. "She said she's coming down here."

**With Luke...**

"Dan I need you to lead the group." Luke said. The group turned and looked at their leader with look of shock. "There are things I need to do alone...kind of."

"Alright, you go do whatever it is you need to do and I'll do the important stuff." Dan said. Luke nodded.

"I think from here on you'll be needing these." Lenny said handing him the crest and digivice.

"Thanks." Luke said taking off. He and his partner didn't look back at their friends as they headed towards something that they weren't sure they'd be able to get out of. "This domain is starting to be overcome by darkness and we are headed straight for the darkest part."

"Yes and then we are going to let it flow into our bodies." MetalGreymon growled.

"Yes." Luke said grimly. "The end begins now." Luke said snapping his black goggles on to his head.

**At the hospital...**

Her pale hand reached out toward the sleeping girl. She felt her former mother-in-law's eyes drill holes in to the back of her head. She turned around and her brown eyes met Nancy's blue ones.

"When I filed for divorce the agreement was I would get sole custody of Ayden and Matt would get sole custody of Andrea. I wasn't supposed to ever see Andrea and Matt wasn't ever supposed to see Ayden. That is unless a situation came up where we wanted to see the other child. I never thought I'd see Andrea as she lay dying." Mari said breaking eye contact with Nancy and rummaging around her purse for something. She held out the silver locket. "I thought that in the end she should be with it."

"This isn't the end." Nancy snapped.

"Open your eyes, she's not going to last." Mari said standing up and walking toward the door. "Tell Matt to call me when that time comes."

With that said she left the room.

**With Luke...**

Luke sat in front of the black lake taking in the darkness that was heavily present around it. He closed his eyes and took deep breaths. Next to him Agumon did the same thing. Slowly he felt himself becoming a different person.

They didn't feel it but when they opened their eyes they were in a dark world, though it did have some color to it. He looked around and saw that he was standing in front of a hotel. He felt some incredible force pull him toward the entrance. Together digimon and human pushed the deep brown oak doors open. As he stepped he couldn't help but think that the marble floor was going to shatter, cautiously he made his way to the reception desk.

"Hello, welcome to Hotel Noir how may I be of service." the receptionist said. Luke noticed that she looked like a human version of LadyDevimon and was more then a little bit creeped out.

"Uh I'm not sure why but I was compelled to come here and I'm not sure if I have reservations." Luke said his voice strong not reflecting the confusion he was feeling.

"Tell me your name and I can check for you." the lady said sweetly. He was now beyond creeped out.

"Lucas Taichi Kamiya." he said and she smiled at him.

"Well Mr. Kamiya your party is waiting for you in the ballroom." she said and he raised his eyebrows. "Head towards that archway and all the way to the end of the hall. Their you will see the doors to the ballroom."

"Thank you." Luke said sounding more then a little confused. He and Agumon made their way to the archway and down the hall. Agumon stopped causing Luke to stop and look at his partner. "Is something wrong?"

"Luke I just noticed that your close changed." the orange dinosaur said. Instead of wearing his navy blue jeans, blue and red t-shirt, black gloves, navy blue sneakers, and his goggles, he was wearing black pants and a red long sleeve button up shirt. "You look formal."

"I wonder why." Luke said continuing toward the end of the hallway.

**In the ballroom...**

Music and crying filled the dimly lit room. As the music continued to play the crying slowly began to stop.

_"Hush little baby don't say a word,_

_Mama's going to buy you a mocking bird,_

_And if the mocking bird don't sing,_

_Mama's going to buy you a diamond ring,_

_And if that diamond ring don't shine..."_ she slowly stopped singing the lullaby. Automatically her fingers went to the ivory keys that she knew were the ones that begun the song she had committed to memory.

_"As the time goes by and we grow old,_

_We start to see that wrongs are worse then years,_

_That's why I want my years to go by with you, my eternal love,_

_With my family, friends and my voice,_

_Because I'm worth nothing,_

_Because I have nothing,_

_If I don't have your love and company in my heart,_

_It's worth more than anything near or far,_

_Because I'm worth nothing,_

_Because I have nothing if I don't have your love and company in my heart,_

_When you're here I feel brave,_

_When you're here I make myself strong,_

_Without you I wouldn't know how to live,_

_My life is dark without your light,_

_I want to spend more time with you,_

_Regain the days I have lost,_

_Because I'm worth nothing,_

_Because I have nothing,_

_If I don't have your love and company in my heart."_

The doors opened and she turned around to Luke standing in the doorway. He walked in and she stood up from the piano bench. He looked around and his eyes seemed to ask her why is it that they were in a hotel ballroom. She gave him a shrug before turning away from him.

"I'm guessing it's your welcome to the madness that is the darkness. You three are lucky, you guys get this nice place I got a road that led to nowhere." she said and even in the darkness she could feel his confusion the moment she said 'three.' She pointed to the white bassinet with a pink fleece blanket hanging out slightly. "I forgot that you haven't met our dear cousin Akinai."

Luke walked up to the basket like baby bed and placed the blanket so that it was fully inside. He looked down at the baby girl's sleeping face. She looked peaceful in her sleep and he laughed at the fact that she resembled the Kamiya's. He looked away from his cousin back to her cousin. He noticed that she too was wearing something formal. She was wearing a black dress that had a red ribbon around the waist. She had her hand extended towards him.

"I'll let you lead." she said and the room was suddenly filled with slow piano music.

"I don't understand what this will accomplish." he said walking over to her and taking her hand. "What is the baby doing here?"

"I don't know." she said as he led their dance perfectly. "Since when do you know how to dance?"

"Hannah taught me how for her cousin's big sixteenth birthday." he sighed. "I think I prefer that endless road." she 'accidentally' stepped on his foot when he said that. "That hurt!"

"Quiet or you'll wake the baby!" she snapped at him.

"Sure I have to be quiet but you can yell all you want." he whispered angrily.

"Just shut up and let the darkness seep into your skin." she said and they continued their dance. "So how's the fight going?" she asked after a while when she deemed him ready to speak.

"I don't know I left Dan in charge. How the dying thing going?" he asked.

"Oh you know it's going fine. I'm breathing through a tube and a while ago He snapped my left wrist. Yay just what I always wanted." she said sarcastically. He looked at her as if she had lost all of her sanity and she became serious. "I'm afraid that we won't stop him in time. I think I heard my mother in my room too."

"I think that would explain why you have your locket." Gabumon said from the table where he and Agumon were sitting.

"Maybe." she sighed. She looked up into Luke's brown eyes. She was pretty sure that by now her eyes had become soulless but his still looked like he had a soul considering the fact that he was absorbing so much darkness. "How do you feel?"

"Strong and like myself." he said.

"A strong soul can not change. A good heart stays pure under any circumstance." she said.

"So you have a week soul and a bad heart." he stated.

"I guess. I'm just so easy to bend." she said.

"What's going to happen when we are done here?" he asked looking over her shoulder to the table where the two digimon sat. Agumon was starting to change color.

"You have to understand that this is the only way to save the worlds at this time. Some time in the future maybe we'll be able to save the world without relying on the darkness, but since at the moment I am incapable of making the crest of friendship glow we have to do it this way." she said. She looked down at their feet as they moved in perfect sync with the music. "Agumon and Gabumon are going to have to dark digivolve to their mega forms and from there during the final stage they are going to DNA digivolve darkly."

"So we are here until that happens?" he asked.

"Yes and when it does, you'll be going back to the others with our digimon and I'll be going back to the hospital with Akinai until the time comes when I join you on the battlefield." she said and he nodded.

**Later…**

"BlackAgumon warp digivolve to…BlackVictoryGreymon."

"BlackGabumon warp digivolve to…DarkZ'dGarurumon."

"Well there you are Lucas." she said. The music stopped and so did their dance. He didn't let her go though. "You have to go now."

"I know but I'm going to give you an order as your leader." he said boldly. He didn't know what made him do it but he did it. He gave her a short kiss on the lips and didn't regret it even when her hand made hard contact with his cheek. He rubbed his cheek and smiled. "Don't die."

"That wasn't necessary." she snapped.

"I know I hated it to but I thought it was the right thing to do." he said and with that he and the digimon disappeared.

"A new reason to severely dislike him." she mumbled before she and the baby disappeared.

**With the group…**

The kids and adults watched with wide eyes as their digimon and the army of the domain went down. Suddenly a beam of energy took down some of the enemy. The group watched as two black digimon joined their fight.

"No way." Tai said.

"The variations of Gabumon and Agumon's mega forms in a dark version." Matt added.

**To be continued...**

**next time i promise more action and less fillerness. Oh the song Andrea sings after she sings Hush Little Baby is the song Matt wrote for her, if you couldn't tell. Please review and tell me what you thought.  
**


	26. Drowning in the Abyss Stage 3

**Hey there readers okay so Merry Christmas. I am terribly sorry for not updating sooner there are so many things that got in the way but i added more to this story every chance i could. Last night was the final tid bit of ideas so this morning i added it to this chapter and well i hope you like it.**

**Chapter 26**

**Drowning in the Abyss- Stage 3 So this is the Nightmare King?**

The group watched as the two black mega level digimon led their digimon in the fight against the enemy. Luke explained almost everything that had happened and they understood that it was the right thing to do. The natives of the domain joined in and slowly the enemy started retreating. Streams of black flames were sent their way. Using the huge sword in his hand BlackVictoryGreymon redirected the attack. The hooded figure laughed and continued to send streams of flames in their direction.

"So the Nightmare King comes out to play." DarkZ'dGarurumon said. "Z'd Cannon." the cannon that was mounted on the back of the mega-level digimon began to glow and seconds later it fired clashing with the flames.

"You're no match for me." the Nightmare King said. He removed his cloak to reveal himself. His body was red, across his chest was blue colored armor, across his eyes was a helmet the same blue color, he had blond hair and black leathery wings. The group stared at him in awe.

"So this is the Nightmare King." Izzy said.

"Yes this is our master." Saberleomon said.

The Nightmare King looked at Saberleomon and the others in disgust. He raised on of his clawed hands, it grew and with it he grabbed the lion digimon. The digidestined watched as the life seemed to exit Saberleomon and enter their enemy. When he was done sucking the life out of his minion Saberleomon disappeared and he moved on to his other pets. When each one of them had disappeared the Nightmare King looked different, he gained the back end of Saberleomon's body though it was red like his skin and two eyeless heads on either side of his body.

"This is my true form." he said in an angelic voice that could fool anyone.

"Gross." Luke said.

**At the hospital…**

"Uncle Teek, I think that they're facing the Nightmare King now." Andrea said looking out the window as she spoke. "I have to get up there."

"You can't leave this room." her uncle said.

She didn't say anything. It was all up to Luke to get the Nightmare King weak enough to let go of her life and then she'd go. Already she felt better but she was still on the verge of death, if Luke wasn't careful she wouldn't make it.

"Uncle, as they fight him he forgets about me. When the time comes that he forgets about me completely I will be able to feel it and when I do I want you to take me to the battle." she said looking at her uncle with such intensity and determination that he had to nod. "Thank you, it won't be long now."

"Can I ask you something, honey?" TK asked his niece.

"Not to be a smart ass or anything but you just did." she said pulling her covers over her mouth to hide a smile, TK saw it anyway, in her eyes. He was always amazed by the fact that Andi's eyes were identical in every way to Matt's eyes, sometimes it felt as if he were looking at Matt. "But you can ask another question if you want."

"Were you prepared for this?" he asked and when she quirked her blond eyebrows at him he decided to rephrase the question. "Did you know that it was going to play out like this?"

"I had a general idea of what was going to happen. Never did I think I was going to be lying in a hospital breathing through a tube and with a broken wrist." she answered. With a sudden intake of breath she was free, she had been forgotten. "Uncle it's happened I'm free. We have to go now."

"You're not leaving this room in hospital gowns are you?" TK asked.

"Nope, grandma is coming back with some clothes." Andrea answered. Just then Nancy walked into the room.

TK left the room and Nancy handed her granddaughter the clothes she had gone to go get. Andrea slipped on the back Capri sweat pants, the teal and white baseball tee, and her favorite navy blue hoodie. Slowly she put on her socks and shoes. When she was dressed her grandmother walked back in and sat her down, she brushed her granddaughter's hair. TK walked in, a look of worry was plastered on his face.

"What's wrong dear?" Nancy asked her youngest son.

"I'm worried about leaving Kari and the baby here alone."

"There not going to be alone, Joe's going to be here." Andrea said.

"If you're leaving this hospital then I'm coming with you." Joe said as he walked past her room.

"See, she is going to be here with the baby all alone and unprotected." TK said.

"Maybe we can help you with that." the three of them turned around. Standing in the doorway was someone TK only met once before. The Colorado native gave them a smile before extending out his hand. TK walked over and shook it. "It's been a while."

"It sure has, Willis." TK said. "What are you doing here in Japan?"

"Wendy and Whitney want to help out their fellow digidestined. Plus we were planning a visit and what better time then now. You go and help out the others, I'll take care of Kari." Willis said. TK nodded, Patamon flew into the room and landed neatly on Andrea's head.

"Joe's ready to go." Patamon said.

"Come on girls." TK said to the three girls.

**With the group…**

"What do we do now Luke?" Zoey asked wincing as her partner was shot down from the sky. "He's taking us on all by himself and he's winning."

"We're going to hold our ground until the time is right." Luke answered watching as the two dark megas successfully hit the Nightmare King. "Dad will you and Matt come with me?"

"Sure." the two adults said.

The three of them walked over to a secluded area of the domain. Luke explained to them what Andrea had told him they had to do. They nodded, the three of them looked up their digimon's strength was falling. The Nightmare King forced the two young mega-level digimon down into the ground. He got into their faces and prepared to attack, a close range attack would finish the two.

**"Hand Of Faith!"**

**"Vulcan's Hammer!"**

**"Rapid Fire!"**

**"Bunny Blades!"**

The four attacks hit the Nightmare King thrusting him off of the two megas. BlackVictoryGreymon got up from the ground and joined the others in the fight. DarkZ'dGarurumon stood up like the digidestined he was looking for the last members of their group. He saw them, he saw her, his partner alive and well. TK set his niece down, her eyes found her partner and he nodded and returned to the fight launching the Z'd cannon on his back. Never in her life did she want to run up to her dad but there was a first time for everything, he caught her and pulled her in close to him.

"I don't get it." he said.

"I do." she mumbled. She pulled away and walked over to Luke, she locked eyes with the Nightmare King. "You look hideous, all offense intended."

"Now that you're here we can finally end this." Luke said. He looked at her and gave her a smirk before handing her the digivice and crest that belonged to her. "Is it time?"

"Yes." she answered as an army of digimon made their way toward them. "The others need to handle them and the four of us need to focus all of our attention on him. Did you tell them what our digimon need to do?"

"Yes and they're ready to go."

"Then lets do it." the two of them took out their digivices.

"DarkZ'dGarurumon…"

"BlackVictoryGreymon…"

"…DNA digivolve to…ChaosOmnimon."

"WarGreymon…"

"MetalGarurumon…"

"…DNA digivolve to…Omnimon."

"You digidestined are foolish prepare to die." the Nightmare King said as he stared down ChaosOmnimon's black sword and Omnimon's cannon. "Infernal Nightmare."

Black flames surrounded Luke, Andrea, Tai, and Matt separating them from the others.

**To be continued...**

**So this is the beginning of the end i think there is at least one more chapter maybe two before i begin work on my next story. So please review and ideas for the sequel are more then appreciated.  
**


	27. Drowning in the Abyss Final Stage

**Yay two chapters in one day. **

**I don't own digimon.**

**Chapter 27**

**Drowning in the Abyss- Final Stage Is this the End?**

Luke snapped his goggles onto his head, the black flames blocked out any sound from the others. He looked over at his dad who didn't seem worried about being secluded from the rest of their group. The look on Andrea's face was a mix that he couldn't read, when they got out of this mess he promised himself that everything would return to the way they were before all of this happened. Omnimon dashed forward slashing at the Nightmare King with the sword in it's left hand. One of the King's large hands grabbed the sword, Omnimon gave him a smile. He used the hold the Nightmare King had on him and his legs to flip behind him.

"Now ChaosOmnimon." he said.

**"Chaos Cannon Blast!"** the black colored Omnimon held out his right arm and fired the cannon. The sub-zero energy blast was stronger than the Nightmare King had anticipated, he let go of Omnimon.

**"Transcendent Sword!"** Omnimon struck the enemy in the back.

"Is this checkmate?" Luke asked.

**"Death Grip!"** a huge claw grabbed ChaosOmnimon. Quickly the Nightmare King swung around and threw him into Omnimon. **"Fiend Fire."**

From the two black eyeless heads twin beams of red fire shot out in a helical shape. The two digimon were in the line of fire, to counter the attack they both launched their cannons.

"They need help." JT said to Dan. Dan turned to his father, JT followed his gaze. "Is there anyway to help them?"

"Ken, I think we should join the fight." Davis said to his best friend. "Daniel it's up to you to lead this group against that army. JT you're coming with us." The two boys nodded, Davis had no idea what was going to happen but he knew they had to try to help. Ken joined them and their digimon DNA digivolved and then changed mode so it was able to fight.

"Weapon mode activate." JT said.

His digimon partner grabbed hold of it chain. He swung it around in front of him opening a circular hole in the black flames.

Dan turned to the group and gave them a reassuring smile. He gave them instructions on how they were going to tackle the army. The digimon who could fly were to be fighting the land army from the sky, the others were going in V formation with the younger digimon in their weapon modes and the older digimon fully digivolved.

**With Luke…**

The four of them turned around and saw Davis, Ken, and JT walking into the circle. Imperialdramon and MagnaAngemon joined the other two digimon in the fight. MagnaAngemon wrapped his chain around the Nightmare King and the other three formed a triangle around the enemy.

**"Supreme Cannon!"**

**"Chaos Cannon Blast!"**

**"Positron Laser!"**

The three fired their cannons at the Nightmare King who was unable to move due to the bind he was in. Against all odds, he was still standing when the smoke cleared. He laughed at them using his Infernal Nightmare attack to push them back.

"This is getting on my nerves." Luke growled. "How are we supposed to beat him if he can take on all our attacks?"

"Don't start losing hope Lucas." Tai said looking around at the other adults who nodded. "There's always a way to win."

"We need to get out of this circle." Andrea said, they all turned to look at her. "I wish you'd all stop looking shocked when I talk. Anyway, it may not look it but he is weakening. That's how you guys were able to break through the fire. If he is weakened further then the fire will die and everyone can join in this fight."

"Well then we keep fighting until that happens." Luke said. His brown eyes shifted upward, he caught sight of the blur that was Imperialdramon dash in and use his claws to slash at the King. His eyes caught sight of a black dot in the sky that was coming towards the circle they were standing in. "What's that?"

"Beelzemon." Andrea whispered. "Burst Mode."

**"Corona Destroyer!"** they all watched as their former enemy traced a Pentagram in front of the Nightmare King. He held out his cannon and locked onto his former master, the other four digimon went to his side, once they were out of the way he launched his attack. "You want to help me!" he snapped at the other four.

Imperialdramon and Omnimon launched their cannons while ChaosOmnimon and MagnaAngemon dashed in at him with their swords. The circle disappeared, Luke turned around and found that the rest of the group had forced the army into retreat.

"Dan, focus on helping us now!" he yelled.

The digimon turned around and focused their attacks on their enemy. When the combined attack hit the King it was visible that his strength was fading. Andrea didn't know where their strength was coming from, normally at this point their digimon would be out of energy but they seemed to be getting stronger. She thought back to every moment since this fight started days ago…Akinai. The baby girl had been in the ballroom with her and Luke, she was contributing to this fight, she was giving them fighting spirit. Spirit, Light, and Hope are giving them the necessary strength to keep fighting.

**"Gate of Destiny!"**

The final set of attacks pushed him toward the gate. ChaosOmnimon pointed his cannon at the King and fired his most powerful attack, Beelzemon fired his cannon and together they pushed him into the gate not before his minions were released from his body. The gate sealed and disintegrated, the eggs of his minions flew away.

"That was kind of anticlimactic." Ian said.

"Shut up!" Shelly yelled at him. Their digimon returned to their intraining forms.

"Guys I think the domain is falling." Lenny said, his navy blue eyes were wide as he looked around.

"He's right." Izzy said. "Brace yourselves!"

The domain seemed to gain speed as it fell from the sky, they passed through a digital portal and continued to fall through the sky until they landed harshly in the Digital World. The digidestined picked themselves up from the ground. In the sky was a blue dragon and Gennai on an airdramon. He waved at them before he landed, he motioned for them to sit and they did.

"Well done digidestined now Azulongmon has something to say to you all before you can return home." he said.

"Digidestined before you leave the Digital World the crests of Kindness, Friendship, and Love must be placed in their slots so the world can be rid of the lingering darkness. When that is complete you are free to go home. You may be called upon again because the forces of evil never truly die. Peace only lasts as long as one wants it too. Goodbye digidestined we shall meet again." Azulongmon slithered upward into the sky.

"Shall I lead you to the Three Pillars?" Gennai asked. The group nodded, he led the way to a empty meadow, standing in the center was a temple. "Only the Three Pillars are allowed inside."

Sara stepped forward first, Lenny shyly broke away from the group to stand next to the younger girl. He turned around and looked at Andrea.

'I can't do it.' she mouthed at him. He rolled his navy blue eyes and extended out his hand.

'Yes, you can. Take my hand.' he mouthed back. She stepped forward and took his hand, he pulled her forward and in between him and Sara. Sara took her other hand and together the three of them walked into the temple.

The only things in the room were three stone pillars that had been cut in half. They let go of each other and ascended the stair that were placed in front of the pillars. Kindness was to be inserted first, then friendship, and finally love. Lenny placed his crest in the slot, the crest of kindness etched into the floor started to glow. Andrea did the same with her crest and the same thing happened, it happened again when Sara placed her crest into it's slot. Once the symbol of the crest of love was shining the three lights combined into a spiraling beam of light that erupted out of the temple through the hole in the ceiling.

Outside the others felt the remaining darkness lift. The three of them emerged out of the temple and Gennai smiled at them.

"Well done you three." he said before turning to Impmon. "Have you had any luck in locating your partner?"

"No, I thought that by going into the human world I'd be able to feel him but I can't." the purple digimon sighed.

From his cloak Gennai took out a digivice with a pine green strap and a deep purple ring around the screen. "You've proven yourself to be one of the good guys." he said tossing Ken and Yolei the digivice. The four Ichijoujis looked at him with wide eyes. "Your partner is Nicky."

Impmon turned to Ken. "May I come home with you guys?"

"Of course you can." Yolei said and Ken nodded.

"Welcome to the group." Ken said.

"TK, you must know that your daughter is someone special. Just like her blond cousin she can do things that other humans cannot and she too is a digidestined. The egg to her digimon partner is already in the hospital with Kari." Gennai said taking out a digivice with a seafoam green strap and ring. He tossed it at TK who caught it easily. "This on the other hand needed to be given to you."

"So mom had a girl." Maya squealed with delight. "Oh TK what's her name and who does she look like?"

"Her name is Akinai and she looks like Kari except for the eyes." TK answered realizing that none of them had seen the baby.

"Judai is also digidestined, his digimon partner has just been reborn. But take the digivice." Gennai said to Tai and Sora. He tossed them a digivice with a yellow ring and an orange strap. "Return home digidestined."

**A couple moths later…**

The sun shone down, Andrea was sitting next to her father with her baby cousin in her arms. Lenny was sitting next to her making funny faces entertaining the baby. His father nudged him in the shoulder, he looked up his sister was making her way down to the podium to receive her diploma. Yolei handed her son the camera since he had a better view. He snapped a picture of his sister. The teacher went down the list of graduates, the digidestined clapped when Johnny walked up to the podium. The list continued.

"Jacob-Trent Takaishi."

"Look, Akinai its your big brother." Andrea said when JT walked down the row of teachers and board members. The baby in her arms smiled and giggled.

When the last graduate received his diploma the teacher looked at the students. "Graduates you may now turn your tassels." They did as the teacher said. Once every tassel was turned the teacher turned to the crowd. "Ladies and gentlemen I present to you Odaiba Junior High's class of 2026. Congratulations."

The crowd erupted into a frenzy of cheers. The graduates walked off of the stage in the same fashion they had walked on. A few minutes later the crowd got up and went in search of their graduate. The three digidestined found their family, pictures were snapped with their families and then Tai suggested that the new digidestined take a group picture. The twelve kids plus their digimon had their picture taken, a second picture was taken with the three babies in it.

"Is this the end, Luke?" Hannah asked.

"I don't think so." he said.

**Fin...For Now.**

**So here it is the end of this story. Keep your eyes peeled for a sequel i'll work on it before winter break ends. Please review and i hope to see you on the sequel where the digidestined face off against new threats like...teenage emotions and of course the evil that threatens the digital world. thank you for reading and don't forget to leave a nice review.  
**


	28. Author's Note

**Hey there readers I just wanted to tell you that I posted the sequel to this story it's called, Neo Wars: Battles for the Digital World.**

**The story continues three years after this one...**

**New digidestined and new enemies...**

**Emotions of the new variety...**

**Please check it out and give me some feedback on what you would like to see happen and if its any good. I thank you guys for sticking with this story from start to finish and i hope to see you in Neo Wars. Please drop a review and Happy New Years! (:  
**


End file.
